Encuéntrame
by miriam100
Summary: Anna en un intento por ayudar a su hermana a averiguar de dónde provienen sus poderes invoca al espíritu del invierno con la esperanza de que pueda saber algo pero las cosas no resultan como lo esperaban, el espíritu resulta ser Jack Frost quien aparece en Arendelle, se forma un cuadrado amoroso y mientras en el mundo de Jack los niños dejan de creer en el y comienza a notrarlo.
1. La idea

**Bueno amigos míos aquí les traigo otra historia, ya saben que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece y espero que les guste**

 _ **CAPITULO 1: La idea**_

Era un hermoso día de verano en Arendelle, Anna caminaba por uno de los jardines del palacio con una caja rectangular en sus manos ella estaba en busca de su hermana mayor; Elsa la reina de Arendelle se encontraba en ese mismo jardín en medio de un arduo trabajo, ella estaba creando un hermoso laberinto de hielo para el baile que Anna había organizado, ya había pasado un mes desde que Elsa había descongelado Arendelle y ahora ambas hermanas estaban más unidas que nunca.

-Elsa- saludo Anna –Mira lo que tengo aquí, es tu vestido- dijo con tono cantarín

-Anna, no creo que sea sensato gastar dinero en tantos vestidos de baile, puedo hacer los míos- dijo saliendo del laberinto con las manos en sus caderas

-Bueno, entonces será mío- dijo ella

-¿Y qué tal quedo el laberinto? ¿Te gusta?- dijo Elsa

-Es hermoso pero ¿de qué tiene forma?-

-Es uno clásico, ya sabes cuadrado- Anna rodo los ojos

-¿cuadrado? ¿No podría tener forma de corazón o algo así?-

-Es tarde, deberías ir a arreglarte- Elsa puso sus manos sobre la caja

.

.

.

 _Esa misma noche en el baile…_

Anna se deslizo con cuidado entre la multitud mientras trataba de llegar a Kristoff quien estaba junto a un sirviente con una bandeja de comida, Kristoff estaba tratando de comer la mayor cantidad de bocadillos posibles –Hey Kristoff, ¿Has visto a Elsa?-

-Primero que nada, te ves increíble y no la he visto- Anna rio felizmente

-Gracias amor pero de verdad me preocupa no encontrarla-

-Tal vez está en su habitación-

.

.

.

Elsa se encontraba tumbada sobre su cama con su vestido, ella no se sentía con ánimos de bajar a la fiesta, la última vez que había estado en una había sido un desastre.

Alguien toco a la puerta -¿Elsa?-

Era Anna –Adelante- Anna entro cautelosamente a la habitación, esta estaba oscura y fría.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías de estar abajo en la fiesta todo el mundo pregunta por ti- Anna se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Lo siento Anna pero me temo que no tengo ánimos para fiestas-

-¿Qué ocurre?- Anna coloco una mano de forma casi maternal sobre Elsa.

-No se Anna a pesar de que ahora controlo mis poderes hay algo que me molesta, quisiera saber ¿Por qué yo?, ¿Cómo paso?, ¿de dónde vienen estos poderes?, supongo que mi maldición no se acabara hasta que sepa esto-

Anna miro pensativamente a su hermana –Bueno pero al menos deberías bajar un rato a la fiesta, no es lo mismo sin ti-

-Está bien, iré en unos minutos, ¿okey?- Dijo Elsa sonriéndole a su hermana.

.

.

.

Anna nuevamente se deslizo con cuidado entre la multitud hasta donde estaba Kristoff -¿Todo bien bebé?- dijo Kristoff

-No, Elsa no quiere bajar, dice que se siente mal por sus poderes-

-¿Por miedo a no poder controlarlos?-

-No, por no saber de dónde vienen- con lo que Elsa le había dicho a Anna ella también había perdido los ánimos para fiestas –Solo quiero que ella sea feliz, no puedo soportar verla así, tengo que hacer algo Kristoff- Él la abrazo tiernamente

-Es una lástima que no conozcas a alguien más con poderes similares a los de Elsa, si conociéramos a alguien así de seguro sabríamos más sobre sus poderes y de donde vienen- Una bombilla imaginaria se encendió sobre la cabeza de Anna

-Eres un genio amor, tenemos que encontrar a alguien con los mismos poderes que Elsa-

-¿Cómo lo haremos?, por lo que sabemos Elsa tal vez es la única con esa clase de poderes…. Aunque tal vez Gran Papi pueda ayudarnos, ellos tienen magia y saben de esto-

-Nuevamente Kristoff, ¡eres un genio!- Anna lo abrazo fuertemente.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Anna y Kristoff partieron muy temprano por la mañana antes de que Elsa despertara, era un camino largo y ellos se fueron con la excusa de que pasarían el día juntos. Si Gran Papi no podía ayudarlos nada lo haría, esta era su única esperanza.

Llegaron con los Trolls cuando el sol se había ocultado y la Luna había salido, cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por las rocas parlanchinas de forma amistosa –Es bueno estar en casa chicos pero hemos venido porque necesitamos ayuda- Gran Papi apareció entre la multitud con cara de preocupación

-¿Qué sucede chicos?-

-Gran Papi, lamento tanto molestarte pero es sobre Elsa, ella se encuentra deprimida por no saber sobre sus poderes-

-Bueno, sus poderes vienen de nacimiento, ¿no?-

-Si pero ella quiere saber porque nació con ellos, ¿habrá alguna forma de que hayan sido heredados? ¿Una maldición? ¿Un deseo?, lo que sea nos gustaría saber eso- Dijo Anna arrodillándose ante Gran Papi

-Me temo que yo no sé eso pueden haber varias razones, supongo que alguien con poderes similares podría ayudar-

-Eso es lo que venimos buscando, tal vez usted conozca a alguien más así-

El Troll se quedó pensativo por unos instantes –No conozco a alguien más en persona con esos poderes pero sí que se de alguien con esos poderes-

-¡Eso es fantástico!, ¿Quién es y donde lo encontramos?- Anna estaba que no cabía en sí de la emoción.

-Es lo difícil, no es alguien que se pueda encontrar de una manera fácil- La pareja se miró confundida –No es una persona, es un algo, un espíritu para ser más precisos el espíritu del invierno-

-Bueno, ¿entonces cómo hacemos que se presente ante nosotros?-

-Lo traeremos por medio de un portal y un hechizo de invocación, aunque debo de advertirles que nunca he hecho algo así pero lo intentare, les avisare cuando esté listo- Gran Papi se fue rodando.

Kristoff colgó su lámpara en la rama más baja de un árbol, Anna se sentó en una roca y ambos esperaron a que el portal estuviera terminado

-Anna, ¿Estas segura de que es una buena idea esto?, no sabemos cómo es ese espíritu podría enojarse y lanzar alguna maldición sobre nosotros-

-Es el espíritu del invierno, de seguro es un ser viejo y sabio, no nos hará nada-

Un Troll apareció –El portal está terminado- Ellos corrieron hasta donde se encontraban los demás.

Gran Papi estaba terminando de dibujar en el suelo un enorme círculo con símbolos y letras rúnicas antiguas con un cristal azul –Este es lo suficientemente grande para que el espíritu pueda llegar, ahora haremos un hechizo lo suficientemente poderoso para invocarlo- El Troll anciano cerro sus ojos y empezó a hacer movimientos con sus manos haciendo que los trazos del suelo se iluminaran con un brillo azul, en el cielo la luna brillaba cada vez más como si estuviera emocionado por esto, Gran Papi elevo lentamente sus manos hacia la luna desatando una onda de sonido seguido de una explosión de luz cegadora. Kristoff protegió a Anna en sus brazos de la luz y una vez que esta se disipo ambos abrieron los ojos listos para enfrentarse a lo que tenían frente a sus ojos: No había nada.

Gran Papi, bajo rápidamente bajo las manos e hizo un sonido de decepción –De verdad creí que iba a funcionar, lo siento chicos- dijo con toda tranquilidad y se convirtió en una roca.

.

.

.

Kristoff y Anna llegaron al palacio cuando el sol apenas despertaba, ambos estaban decepcionados y cansados por el viaje, al entrar al castillo se dirigieron al salón del trono y ahí encontraron a Elsa quien había despertado temprano hoy.

-Hey, ¿Cómo les fue?-

-Mal- Ambos dijeron con tono triste

-¿Qué les sucedió y a donde fueron?-

Anna se acercó a Elsa y tomo sus manos –Fuimos con los Trolls, queríamos pedirles ayuda, intentamos traer al espíritu del invierno para que te ayudara a saber de dónde vienen tus poderes pero había un portal y ese portal al principio parecía que iba a funcionar pero no lo hizo, lo único que hizo fue un horrible sonido y una luz que casi nos deja ciegos así que caminamos toda la noche para volver a Arendelle y estoy muy cansada y triste porque no pude lograr nada- Ella dijo todo esto a la velocidad de la luz.

-Espera, ¿hiciste que?- Dijo Elsa tratando de procesar toda la información, Anna abrió la boca para decir algo cuando las puertas del salón fueron abiertas de modo apresurado por un guardia

-¡Su majestad!…- El pánico se notaba en su rostro –Algo ocurre en el muelle, encontramos algo extraño-

-Hay que ir- Elsa, seguida de Anna y Kristoff, se puso en marcha siguiendo al soldado.

Corrieron hasta llegar al muelle, el pueblo entero estaba reunido curioseando alrededor pero los guardias les impedían acercarse, Elsa entrecerró los ojos para intentar saber que era aquella cosa que yacía en el extremo del muelle, eso es…

-Es una persona- dijo Elsa apartando a los guardias

-Su majestad, aguarde puede ser peligroso- dijo un guardia pero ella ignoro las advertencias, cuando estuvo más cerca ella pudo comprobar que efectivamente se trataba de una persona con ropa extraña azul cuando estuvo a frente a él noto que su cabello era completamente blanco –Es un joven- Elsa se arrodillo y con su mano aparto un mechón de cabello del rostro del chico, era apuesto y no aparentaba más de 21 años, Elsa sintió algo en la boca del estómago, algo que la hizo sentir nerviosa.

El peliblanco movió un poco su cabeza eso hizo que Elsa apartara de inmediato su mano –Wow, si es una persona- Anna estaba inclinada al lado de Elsa viendo al chico –¡Mira!- Los ojos de él se empezaron a abrir lentamente, las mariposas que Elsa sentía en el estómago se intensificaron más al ver sus ojos azul claro como el hielo, estos ojos se quedaron viendo fijamente a Anna y después se volvieron a cerrar –Necesitamos llevarlo al palacio- Elsa dijo

–¡Guardias, ayúdenos y alguien llame a un doctor!-

Los guardias tomaron con cautela el cuerpo del chico inconsciente mientras Elsa se percataba de un extraño objeto aparentemente de madera que flotaba en el agua.


	2. Despierta

**Capítulo 2 Despierta**

Jack Frost se encontraba cerca del lago de Burgess en una normal y aburrida noche, si bien tenía más libertad de hacer travesuras en la noche que en el día no era tan divertido hacerlas solo, él se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos sobre los guardianes y que estarían haciendo en ese momento, tal vez podría ir con Sandman y ver los sueños de los niños o ayudar a las haditas a golpear al Ratón Pérez, ya había terminado de llevar el invierno por hoy y no tenía nada más que hacer.

Entonces sintió algo, una extraña vibración debajo de sus pies, él se arrodillo y coloco una de sus manos sobre la tierra para poder sentir mejor las vibraciones, entonces su cayado empezó a brillar de manera involuntaria, Jack se asustó e intento retroceder pero una fuerza extraña se lo impedía, el observo sorprendido como el piso se empezaba a agrietar, las grietas emanaban una luz azul como la de su cayado, él no pudo distinguir bien pero estaba seguro que los símbolos que formaban las grietas se trataban de antiguas runas y repente una onda de sonido y una luz cegadora aparecieron dejándolo inconsciente.

Lo primero que recuerda nuestro amigo peliblanco después de desmayarse fue una dulce voz y una suave mano que lo tocaba, entonces lentamente abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a una chica de cabello rojo fresa con dos trenzas viéndolo con una cálida sonrisa, eso lo hizo sentir reconfortado y nuevamente sintió como se desvanecía.

.

.

.

Jack Frost se despertó al escuchar un estrepitoso sonido metálico, él inmediatamente se levantó asustado.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-Ohhhhh que mal, te desperté- dijo una voz preocupada –No te levantes, el doctor dijo que tenías que estar en calma- Ella hizo que se recostara de nuevo en la almohada.

Era la misma chica de dos trenzas que había visto antes, Jack se quedó estupefacto con su belleza y su personalidad vibrante –Lamento haberte asustado, intente traerte algo de comer pero debí de haber escuchado a Sigrid y dejarla a ella traer a la bandeja, como sea nos diste un susto de muerte, casi te dábamos por muerto pero si no hubiera sido por mi quien se dio cuenta de quién eres te hubieran sepultado vivo, aunque no nos culpes cuando el doctor nos dijo que no tenías pulso pero que respirabas fue espeluznante – Jack no hizo más que sonreír.

-Aguarda, ¿sabes quién soy?-

La chica asintió felizmente –Por supuesto, eres el espíritu del invierno al que invocamos, me di cuenta por tu cabello y tu ropa rara cubierta de hielo- dijo señalando su suéter azul.

-¿Invocarme?... ohhhhh, así que gracias a ti ahora estoy aquí, sin mi cayado, débil y con el invierno llegando- dijo de manera arrogante

-Lo lamento tanto pero estaba desesperada, mi hermana necesita tu ayuda y no sabía que más hacer- dijo ella arrodillándose al pie de la cama.

-Hey, no me has dicho tu nombre- dijo sentándose en la cama a su lado.

-Mi nombre es Anna, princesa de Arendelle- dijo dando un gran salto a la cama y tendiéndole la mano -¿Y tu nombre no es señor espíritu del invierno verdad?-

Jack rio –Me temo que no linda- él le tomo la mano –Mi nombre es Jack, Jack Frost.

-Ohhhhhh no puedo esperar a que conozcas a mi hermana tú y ella se llevaran muy bien y estoy segura que la ayudaras a solucionar su problema- dijo chillando de la emoción.

-¿Solucionar su problema?- Jack se veía un poco molesto –oh no primor, lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para eso a menos que tu hermana tenga menos de 16 años no puedo ayudarla, tengo que encontrar mi cayado y descubrir como volver y ya que tú me metiste en esto necesitas ayudarme tu a mí-

-Mira Jokul…-

-Jack- dijo el molesto

-Como sea, de verdad necesito tu ayuda mi hermana también tiene poderes de hielo y nieve y necesita saber de dónde vienen sus poderes para poder llevar una vida feliz y tú eres el único ser además de mi hermana con esos poderes por eso te necesitamos y si nos ayudas te ayudare a volver pero por favor ayúdanos- dijo juntando sus manos a modo de súplica, Jack vio sus lindos ojos azules y las pecas en su rostro y sin pensarlo dijo: -Esta bien-

Anna volvió a chillar de felicidad –Esta bien, iré por mi hermana-

-Primero, dime dónde está mi cayado-

-¿cayado?- ella lo miro confundida

-Sí, es de madera y tiene la punta curveada- el rostro de Anna se ilumino con comprensión.

-Oh, sí, mi hermana lo encontró flotando en el agua, está justo ahí- señalando el armario –volveré pronto.

Después de que Anna dejo la habitación Jack reacciono -¿Qué he hecho?- Él se puso de pie y tambaleándose se dirigió hacia el armario, con dificultad lo abrió y tomo su cayado, su fuerza se recobró un poco pero todavía seguía muy débil, como pudo salió de la habitación y empezó a volar por el pasillo, Jack buscaba una ventana o alguna puerta abierta entonces fue detenido por lo que para él era una pared que lo lanzo hacia atrás, él se froto la cabeza para aliviar el dolor y solo cuando levanto la vista pudo distinguir al hombre fornido, rubio y de aparentemente 1.80 de altura que estaba parado frente a el -¿Jack, verdad?- dijo extendiéndole una mano, Jack al principio dudo pero finalmente acepto la ayuda, este tipo no le daba buena espina.

-Sí, ¿Y tú quién eres?- dijo levantando con la punta del pie su cayado –Kristoff-

-Hey, ¿de casualidad has visto a la hermosa chica de trenzas por aquí?- Kristoff frunció el ceño con disgusto -¿Hermosa chica?-

-Sí, esa chica es increíble- Los brazos de Kristoff se cruzaron con ira

.

.

.

-Ha despertado joven, me alegra que se encuentre bien- Elsa sonrió frente al largo espejo –Muy informal-

-Soy la reina Elsa de Arendelle y me alegra que se encuentre bien- dijo mientras extendía su larga capa y hacia una reverencia –Muy formal- arrugo la cara con disgusto

-¿Qué tal joven apuesto?, ¿Qué dice?... oh basta me hace sonrojar- Elsa se rio tontamente frente al espejo pero en seguida reacciono ante su acción -¿en que estaba pensando?-

-No te culpo, él es bastante bien parecido- Elsa se sobresaltó inmediatamente

-¡Anna, casi me matas del susto!, ¿desde hace cuánto estas ahí?- dijo apenada

-Lo vi todo- dijo riendo mientras Elsa se cubría el rostro avergonzada –Hey, ya te lo dije no te culpo si te gusta, él es muy lindo y por eso vine, tu caballero de armadura brillante ha despertado- dijo riendo

-¡No me gusta!- dijo Elsa rodando los ojos –Muy bien, entonces es hora de conocer al espíritu del invierno-

-Se llama Jack-

-¿Jack?- dijo sonriendo.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta interrumpió los pensamientos de la reina –Su majestad, requieren su presencia inmediata en la sala del trono, es urgente- Dijo un guardia a través de la puerta, Elsa suspiro con fastidio

-Tengo que ir, por favor dile a nuestro invitado que lo lamento pero nuestra reunión tendrá que ser postergada para después- dijo de manera seria y formal

-Si su majestad- Anna y Elsa salieron de la habitación y se fueron por caminos opuestos.

.

.

.

Anna camino por el pasillo hasta que pudo escuchar la inconfundible voz de Jack

-Hey, ¿de casualidad has visto a la hermosa chica de trenzas por aquí?-

-¿Hermosa chica?-

-Sí, esa chica es increíble- Anna contemplo la escena detrás de Jack

-Tiene ojos azules como el océano y lindas pecas-

-¡Oye amigo…!-

-¡Kristoff!- Anna alejo a Kristoff de Jack para evitar que lo golpeara

-Anna, ¿desde hace cuánto estas ahí?-

-Lo vi todo- dijo -¿hermosa chica de trenzas?, ¿ojos azules como el océano?- dijo ella sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-… ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?- dijo Jack refiriéndose a Kristoff

-¡Quien te crees tú!-

-Kristoff, por favor yo arreglare esto- Kristoff se tranquilizó un poco y caminó unos cuantos metros hacia una ventana-

-…Cuando estaba despertando lo único que podía escuchar era una dulce voz y después sentí algo y luego abrí los ojos y te vi y sé que es una locura pero por alguna extraña razón no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, sé que no nos conocemos pero ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?-

-¿Cita?... aguarda ¿tu estas cortejándome?- dijo sorprendida

-Umh, si es otra forma de decirlo- hacia mucho que Jack no escuchaba la palabra "cortejar"

Anna lo miro con pena y ternura a la vez -…owww, eres un chico muy dulce y tierno y apuesto y tienes una increíble sonrisa- Jack sonrió ante el comentario

-¿Pero?- dijo asintiendo

-…Kristoff y yo somos…- dijo apenada –Me siento muy alagada pero lo siento yo amo a Kristoff, perdón-

-Muy bien niño bonito fue suficiente charla, ahora vuelve a tu habitación si es que quieres seguir siendo bonito- Kristoff se puso en frente de él.

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo solo por ser más alto?, podría congelarte con tan solo mover un dedo- dijo apuntando su cayado.

-Wow, alto los dos, Jack de verdad…- Jack se fue volando antes de que Anna pudiera decir algo más.

.

.

.

Elsa entro en la habitación y en esta estaban ya esperándola Kai y Asgard, dos de sus consejeros más fieles y serviciales –Su majestad, nos alegra que haya podido llegar tan rápido, tenemos un asunto urgente- dijo Asgard

-Debido a que Arendelle ha roto lazos comerciales con el reino de Weselton, nos vemos obligados a recurrir a buscar otro socio comercial pero lamentablemente…-

-¿Si?- Elsa estaba preocupada

-La razón por la que teníamos a Weselton como socio comercial era por sus padres, no hay otro reino, además de Corona, que quiera tener lazos con un reino sin rey- Elsa no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo

-Por favor explíquenme más-

-Todos los otros reinos piensan que usted sola no es capaz de llevar un buen manejo de los recursos debido a su corta edad y a que es una mujer soltera por eso sus padres eran socios de Weselton para que así ni una de sus hijas se viera forzada a casarse por obligación- dijo Asgard

-Pero los demás reinos están dispuestos a hablar solo si usted accede a al menos recibir a algunos pretendientes-

-¡De ninguna manera!, no me interesa lo que piensen los demás reinos yo he dirigido perfectamente bien el reino con ustedes, no necesito un matrimonio por conveniencia y me rehusó a siquiera intentarlo, tenemos a Corona de nuestra parte, podemos subsistir-

-Lo lamento su majestad pero debido al incidente de hace un mes usted ha perdido credibilidad entre los demás reinos y solamente con los recursos que nos proporciona Corona no es suficiente, necesitamos los materiales para maquinaria que nos proporcionaba Weselton cosa que no tiene Corona- Dijo Asgard

-Su majestad, como fiel sirviente y amigo de su padre le digo que por el bien de Arendelle debe intentarlo, ¿sabe?, su padre tampoco estaba de acuerdo con los matrimonios arreglados pero Arendelle estaba en tiempos de crisis debido a las heladas y su madre al ser hermana de la reina de Corona su padre decidió hacer esa unión para salvar Arendelle y sin siquiera conocer a su madre pero por suerte ambos se enamoraron, tuvieron suerte y gracias a eso Arendelle sobrevivió- dijo Kai.

-Supongo que tienes razón Kai, debo de pensar en Arendelle y no solo en lo que yo quiero, está bien, escribiré cartas a los reinos demás reinos diciéndoles que estoy dispuesta a recibir a cualquier pretendiente que desee casarse conmigo para una reunión pero yo seré la que escoja con quien y si quiero casarme- Elsa salió rápidamente de la habitación y una vez que nadie pudo verla se echó a correr a fuera del palacio, necesitaba estar sola y solo se le ocurrió un lugar al cual ir.

 **No sé si lo notaron pero en el momento en que Anna confunde el nombre de Jack por Jokul al parecer ella no estaba tan equivocada, ese es uno de los nombres por los que se le conoce a Jack Frost, por esa razón Jack reacciono enojado, el odia ese nombre**


	3. El laberinto

_**CAPITULO 3 El laberinto**_

Jack logro encontrar una ventana abierta, cuando salió inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no sabía en donde estaba pero de una cosa estaba seguro, esto no era su mundo.

Jack voló alrededor del palacio sin saber a dónde ir y mediante más descontroladas se volvían sus emociones más débil se sentía, se detuvo en el techo rogándole al Hombre de la Luna por un milagro y justo en ese momento lo obtuvo, pudo ver a lo lejos en uno de los jardines un enorme laberinto de lo que parecía ser…

-¿Hielo?- dijo intrigado mientras observaba una misteriosa figura entrar corriendo en el laberinto y con sus fuerzas restantes voló hasta allá cayendo de bruces en el suelo, sus emociones estaban tan descontroladas que había iniciado una nevada sin darse cuenta. Entro en el laberinto buscando a aquella cosa que había entrado.

Al principio Jack siguió las huellas en la nieve pero después de un tiempo estas se empezaron a hacer cada vez menos visibles, esto era porque la capa de Elsa borraba sus pisadas en la nieve.

Finalmente Jack había perdido por completo el rastro de aquella persona, tomo su cayado y envió un potente rayo de hielo hacia el cielo con la esperanza de que aquella persona se diera cuenta de su presencia y así fue Elsa, quien ya iba a medio camino, pudo ver aquel rayo de inmediato a su mente volvió el recuerdo de Jack, él había despertado ya y ella iba a conocerlo pero justo en ese momento la llamaron.

-¿Jack?- dijo dando media vuelta y regresando por donde vino, Elsa camino hacia de dónde provenía la luz pero Jack ya se había movido, Elsa hizo lo mismo que Jack, creo un obre brillante de hielo y lo lanzo al cielo, Jack lo vio, provenía del otro lado del muro.

-¿Hola?- dijo el

-¿Jack, ese es tu nombre verdad?- Jack se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era la misma voz que había escuchado cuando despertó, él se acercó al muro y pudo ver a través de él la tenue figura de una chica apoyando su mano del otro lado del muro, él apoyo su mano en el mismo lugar.

-…Sí- él corrió para llegar del otro lado del muro y justo cuando dio la vuelta en una curva, por segunda vez en ese día, cocho contra algo, contra Elsa, ambos salieron disparados al suelo.

Jack se froto la cabeza por segunda vez en ese día y al levantar la vista retrocedió asustado, "ella debe ser la hermana de Anna" pensó, se puso de pie y extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Elsa se quedó embobada –Hola- dijo sonriendo estúpidamente.

-Hola… ¿piensas quedarte ahí?- dijo el, Elsa reacciono y acepto la ayuda, la mano de Jack era mucho más fría que la suya, tan fría que la hizo sentir escalofríos o tal vez fue otra cosa.

-Elsa Frost, me alegro que estés reina de Arendelle, soy despierto Jack- Elsa se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano –Es decir, Jack Frost me alegro que estés despierto soy Elsa la reina de Arendelle-

-La hermana de Anna, la chica que necesita mi ayuda-

-En realidad es mi hermana la que cree que necesito ayuda-

-Me alegra que pienses así porque…-

-Pero ahora que te veo y veo tus poderes, creo que si necesito tu ayuda, toda mi vida he querido saber si hay alguien más en el mundo con mis poderes y ahora estas aquí, frente a mí-

-Bueno no soy de este mundo así que técnicamente eres la única-

-…Mira, necesito que me ayudes a saber cómo es que tengo estos poderes si no lo haces nunca podre aceptarlos en realidad-

-Por la forma en que dominas tus poderes creo que aceptas muy bien quien eres-

-Aprendí a dominar mis poderes hace poco, toda mi vida viví con miedo de lastimar a los demás, pase 16 años sin hablarle a mi hermana y viviendo detrás de una puerta, todo por no tener un guía y si no descubro de donde vienen mis poderes temo caer de nuevo en eso-

-Pase 300 años completamente solo y sin saber nada de mi pasado, intenta superar eso- Jack coloco su cayado en su hombro y le dio la espalda a Elsa.

-¿Lo ves?, tú has vivido lo mismo, es decir, ¿Cómo puedo saber quién soy si no sé quién era?- los ojos de Jack se detuvo en seco, es exactamente lo mismo que le había dicho a Norte hace 5 años, él volteo a verla. _**(No recuerdo exactamente lo que decía Jack en el doblaje pero en ingles este era la frase que había dicho cuando Sandman murió)**_

-…Esta bien, te ayudare- Jack le dio la sonrisa más cálida que jamás le ha dado a alguien, esto hizo que el corazón de Elsa tuviera un mini infarto en parte era por esa linda sonrisa pero también porque él había aceptado a ayudarla.

-Gracias- dijo tímidamente.

-Así que dime, ¿desde hace cuánto tienes estos poderes?- Jack coloco una mano sobre el la pared de hielo.

-Los he tenido desde siempre-

-Tus poderes son de hielo y nieve pero son diferentes a los míos, yo puedo hacer cosas con el hielo y la nieve pero estoy algo limitado y en cambio tú pareces tener la libertad total de hacer lo que quieras con ellos, es increíble, eres bastante fuerte-

-¿En serio?, ¿Y sabes todo eso con tan solo tocar esa pared?-

-Sí, también veo el descontrol, tristeza y miedo… ¿vida difícil eh?-

Elsa no supo decir nada, el viento sacudía su trenza y los mechones de cabello, Jack noto esa preocupación en ella, en realidad podía verse a sí mismo en ella

-¿Ves esto?- Jack extendió su cayado –Tenemos una forma de manejar nuestros poderes, yo uso este viejo trozo de madera en cambio tu puedes manejar tus poderes solo con tus manos, tus poderes son únicos- Elsa sonrió -¿Qué tal si salimos de este laberinto?- Ambos empezaron a caminar y después de un tiempo en silencio Elsa se animó a hablar

-¿Y qué haces aquí afuera?, se supone que Anna no te dejaría salir hasta que estuvieras mejor-

-Digamos que hubo un pequeño problema-

-¿ohhh, no me digas que te golpeo por comerte alguno de sus chocolates?-

-No fue nada de eso copo de nieve-

-Por favor no me llames así- dijo Elsa seriamente

-Lo siento su majestad pero si quiere mi ayuda le diré así- Elsa solo rodo los ojos con desprecio

-¿Entonces cuál fue el problema?-Jack se notó serio –Oye, está nevando y no soy yo la que lo está haciendo Jokul Frosty- Elsa cruzó sus brazos, Jack le lanzo una mirada de odio pero rápidamente se tranquilizó, un mano a mano.

-Bueno cuando vi a tu hermana digamos que tuve un pequeño flechazo- El corazón de Elsa por alguna razón que ella no lograba comprender se oprimió al escuchar esto.

-¿Mi hermana?, pero ella tiene…-

-¿Al monstruo con cabello de princesa?, si es una lástima que no me diera cuenta antes de invitarla a una cita-

-¿Cita?, ¿Qué es eso?-

-oh, bueno cuando tienes sentimientos por alguien le pides una cita- dijo tratando de explicar.

-¿Y que hace una cita?-

-No es un objeto, son actividades que ambos hacen juntos, como ir al cine o ir a comer hamburguesas- Elsa lo miro confundida.

-En su caso caminar o cualquier cosa que la gente haga aquí para divertirse, ustedes lo llaman cortejar- Elsa exclamo con comprensión

-¿Y para qué sirve?-

-Pues para conocerse mejor o si salen a varias citas formalizar la relación-

-Suena como una buena idea, ¿entonces mi hermana rechazo tu invitación?, de verdad lo lamento-

-Nunca había viso a una chica como ella, ¿Sabes?, durante 300 años fui invisible para cualquiera y después eso cambio pero solo los niños pueden verme y aquí por alguna extraña razón todos pueden verme, es la primera vez que hablo con gente de mi edad- dijo riendo

A Elsa le daba mucha curiosidad lo que el espíritu del invierno le estaba contando pero no lo entendía del todo bien –no lo entiendo-

-Es que no sabes toda la historia-

-Pues cuéntamela- dijo rápidamente

-No lo sé, es bastante larga y tal vez a su majestad le aburra-

-Para nada, de verdad quiero saber-

Jack suspiro, nunca le había contado su historia a alguien, él no era una persona muy abierta sentimentalmente –Bueno pues tenía 19 años cuando morí, mi hermana y yo habíamos ido a patinar…-

 **Finalmente ambos se conocen, estaba viendo el video de Working with lemons "Find a way" y me inspire en eso para escribir este capítulo y Jack sí que le molesta que lo llamen Jokul.**


	4. Verdades

_**CAPITULO 4 Verdades**_

Norte, Hada y Sandman se movían impacientes por todo el taller de Norte, finalmente Conejo entro en el lugar, unos Yeties le entregaron un manta y chocolate caliente, el los acepto temblando de frio.

-Esta es la última vez que vengo a tu taller en los próximos 6 años, ¿y ahora que ocurre?, ¿Dónde está Jack?-

-Ese es el problema, Jack- Dijo Norte con tono muy serio

-¿Y ahora que hizo ese mocoso?, le dije que si seguía molestando a Cupido le iría mal-

-No es eso, está desaparecido- dijo Norte, los guardianes se veían preocupados

-¿Desapareció?, ¿Cómo?-

-Una de mis hadas lo vio, despareció en una luz-

-Y el invierno ha desaparecido en todo el mundo- Conejo empezó a preocuparse cada vez más.

-Y algo mucho peor ocurre… los niños están empezando a dejar de creer en él-

-No, sin Jack no habrá invierno y sin invierno no solo la naturaleza sufrirá, sin invierno no habrá…-

-No habrá diversión y sin diversión…- Dijo Norte

Sandman dibujo sobre su cabeza la figura de Pitch Black

-…Pitch podría volver- Termino Hada

-…Jack no solo es un guardián, es nuestro compañero, es parte de la familia, tenemos que encontrarlo- Dijo Norte

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?, No sabemos mucho de su desaparición- dijo Hada

-Nosotros no, pero le preguntaremos a alguien que vio todo con lujo de detalles- Norte señalo hacia el cielo.

Los guardianes se dirigieron al salón del globo terráqueo, la Luna ya había salido –Hombre de la Luna, por favor ayúdanos a encontrar a Jack, estamos preocupados por él y por los niños- Los guardianes esperaron la respuesta del Hombre de la Luna pero no hubo nada.

-Creo que hay problemas técnicos con la conexión- dijo Conejo

-Tal vez simplemente no quiere decirnos- dijo Hada

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- dijo Conejo

Sandman dibujo una imagen sobre su cabeza, era la imagen de una mujer con cabellos largos y flotantes –Ah, Sandy eres un genio, La Noche nos ayudara-

-Sí, me parece una grandiosa idea- dijo Hada

-Entonces andando, iremos en mi trineo-

-¡No, en el trineo no, no de nuevo!-

.

.

.

Los guardianes aterrizaron frente a la enorme cueva, la cueva de La Noche, los guardianes se adentraron en la cueva que era tan oscura como la misma noche.

-¿Noche?- El lugar se llenó de luz lunar y frente a ellos apareció una mujer con apariencia de 40 años, muy hermosa, sus ojos, su cabello y su largo vestido eran negros, su cabello parecía que flotaba como si no existiera la gravedad.

-Los guardianes, ¿Qué les trae por aquí?- dijo la mujer con voz imponente –Esperen no me digan… uno, dos, tres, cuatro y falta uno, ¿buscan al niño, no es así?-

-Así es, hubo pocos testigos de lo que ocurrió la noche en que Jack desapareció y tú eres uno de ellos-

-Déjenme adivinar de nuevo, ¿mí querido primo Manny no les quiso decir nada, no es así?-

-Así es- dijo Conejo

-Pues sí, yo lo vi todo, el chico estaba holgazaneando como siempre cuando una luz se lo trago-

-¿Sabes lo que era?-

La hermosa mujer hizo aparecer en su mano una pluma y un pedazo de papel, inmediatamente se puso a hacer trazos en el y una vez terminada su obra maestra se lo entrego a Norte –Supongo que se trataba de un portal, ¿A dónde iba?, no lo sé pero recuerdo muy bien como era, tal vez ustedes puedan averiguar algo-

-Gracias Noche- dijo Hada

-Más sin embargo les recuerdo que si el Hombre de la Luna no les dijo dónde está el chico es porque no quiere que lo encuentren-

-Eso es imposible, él jamás dejaría que a Jack le pasara algo malo- dijo Norte enojado.

-Claro que no, después de todo es su hijo- Los guardianes exclamaron sorprendidos.

-No me digan, ¿No lo sabían?- Dijo riendo.

Los guardianes se miraron unos a otros sin poder articular palabras –Déjenme contarles una historia, es algo larga así que por favor pónganse cómodos-

.

.

.

-Muy bien ya te he contado toda mi historia y he respondido a todas tus preguntas, ahora es tu turno además si quieres que te ayude tienes que contármela- Dijo Jack.

-En realidad no es muy larga mi historia, nací con estos poderes y cuando era niña accidentalmente lastime a mi hermana, los trolls lograron salvarla borrando sus recuerdos de mis poderes, mis padres decidieron que sería mejor si me quedaba oculta en mi habitación años después mis padres fallecieron en un accidente en barco y cuando cumplí 21 años me convertí en reina, durante mi coronación accidentalmente congele el reino y el corazón de mi hermana pero al final todo salió bien, logre descongelar el reino y aprendí a manejar mis poderes-

-Muy bien, hay algunas cosas que no entiendo pero te hare preguntas-

¿Bueno, qué quieres saber?-

-Bueno empecemos por tus orígenes, cuéntame de tus padres-

-Bueno pues, ven te enseñare…-

.

.

.

Elsa guio a Jack al ala Sur del palacio, esta se veía abandonada y algo oscura –No te ofendas copo de nieve pero este lugar es tannnn…- dijo Jack admirando cada detalle del pasillo.

-¿Aterrador?-

-Iba a decir abandonado-

-Lo es, en esta parte del palacio estaba la habitación de mis padres y cuando ellos murieron, decidimos mudarnos al ala Norte- Jack noto que en la pared había un cuadro cubierto por una tela fina negra, él se detuvo frente a este y aparto la tela revelando el retrato del rey y la reina de Arendelle.

-El rey Agnarr y la reina Iduna, yo tenía 18 años cuando su barco se hundió- dijo Elsa con tristeza

-Hey, de verdad lamento lo de tus padres, de seguro fue duro crecer sin ellos-

-Gracias- Elsa sonrió –Su habitación era esa- dijo señalando la habitación del fondo, Jack corrió hacia ella tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro abriendo lentamente la puerta, el olor a humedad y madera inundaba el lugar, de seguro nadie había entrado aquí en años, ambos entraron con cautela, estaba oscuro así que Elsa corrió una de las cortinas para que entrara algo de luz, Jack camino hacia el tocador que estaba frente a la cama, miro a Elsa en busca de aprobación y ella asintió, él abrió los cajones había maquillaje, perfumes, varias joyas, una tiara que pertenecía a la reina y en una esquina Jack logro divisar algo, una esquina estaba suelta, Jack saco todos los objetos y retiro la placa de madera revelando un trasfondo secreto

-¿Qué buscas?- dijo Elsa

-Esto- Jack le enseño un libro, ella se acercó a su lado mientras Jack ojeaba el libro –Parece ser un diario- dijo él

-El diario de mi madre, esta es su letra- dijo Elsa mirando la escritura más de cerca.

-Mira esto, faltan páginas- dijo Jack al ver que al final había signos de hojas faltantes –Fueron arrancadas con prisa, se nota por los fragmentos que quedaron- dijo mientras deslizaba sus dedos por los sobrantes, Elsa tomo el libro de las manos de Jack y él noto como algo caía al suelo.

-No dice nada de mí- dijo desesperada

-No, ella se encargó de ocultar esa parte- Dijo mientras examinaba con detalle el trozo de papel que había recogido –Esto no es un simple papel…- Él tomo su cayado del suelo y corrió fuera de la habitación, Elsa lo siguió con el libro en mano, ella lo encontró frente al retrato tratando de retirarlo de la pared –Tal y como pensé, copo de nieve ¿hay algún otro retrato de tus padres?-

-Si hay varios-

-Entonces lo siento- dijo Jack

-¿Por qué?- Jack levanto su cayado y con la punta inferior golpeo la pintura justo en el centro rasgándola -¡Qué diablos haces!- dijo Elsa furiosa apartándolo con fuerza.

-Mira- dijo Jack tranquilizándola, ella se acercó y deslizo su mano por el hoyo y de este extrajo una caja de madera –lamento lo del cuadro pero por suerte mi corazonada era correcta- dijo con su sonrisa arrogante

-Tiene cerradura- Jack la tomo, la puso en el piso y nuevamente con su cayado la golpeó fuertemente y con un par de golpes logro abrirla; Él tomo su cayado y lo giro en sus manos soplando en la punta de este como su fuera un arma humeante.

Elsa rio mientras sacaba del interior de la caja el montón de hojas su risa fue remplazada por una mueca de tristeza y se volvía cada vez más fuerte mediante más leía las hojas, una tormenta se iba desarrollando en la habitación, Elsa pasaba las hojas con desesperación y la tormenta era cada vez más fuerte.

-Elsa, detente-

Ella leyó la última página rápidamente y cuando termino lanzo las hojas al piso y se fue corriendo, Jack voló hacia ella luchando contra el viento, se puso en frente de ella y la detuvo por los hombros.

-detente- dijo, Elsa comenzó a llorar, la tormenta era demasiado intensa.

-¡Es suficiente!- Jack grito furioso y con un simple movimiento de su mano detuvo la tormenta e hizo desaparecer toda la nieve, Elsa se dejó caer al suelo y Jack se colocó en cuclillas junto a ella sin saber que decir.

–Hey, ¿quieres explicarme que es lo que pasó?-

-Mis padres creían que era un monstruo-

-Mi madre solía decirme que era un demonio, ¿pero tú?, es imposible que alguien como tu sea un monstruo- Jack se puso de pie y recogió las hojas del piso, él empezó a leer, las primeras hojas hablaban de Elsa cuando tenía 5 años y sobre sus poderes, después su madre escribió sobre como Elsa accidentalmente lastimo a Anna y del miedo que tenían de que eso volviera a pasar, y las ultimas paginas dicen que los poderes de Elsa cada vez estaban más descontrolados y que lo mejor para ella seria ocultarla del mundo para evitar que dañara a alguien más pero solo hasta que pudiera controlarlos y la última página decía lo siguiente:

" _Mi querida hermana, la reina de Corona nos ha mandado una carta con una increíble noticia, la princesa perdida Rapunzel se va a casar, tenemos que asistir a la boda, no la hemos visto jamás y estamos emocionados por conocerla, tal vez ella pueda ayudarnos a acabar con la maldición de Elsa de una vez por todas"_

Jack se volvió a colocar junto a Elsa –Elsa, tus padres no creían que fueras un monstruo, solo tenían miedo-

-¡Miedo de mis poderes!- grito

-No, tenían miedo porque no sabían cómo ayudarte pero ellos te amaban y por eso hicieron ese viaje-

-Por mi culpa murieron-

-No, tú no hundiste ese barco, deja de culparte por cosas de las que no tienes culpa- Jack se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a Elsa –Ahora, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que tenemos aquí?- dijo mientras ayudaba a Elsa a ponerse de pie -esto no dice cómo es que obtuviste tus poderes pero tenemos una pista-

Jack le extendió una de las hojas a Elsa y dijo: -¿Quién es Rapunzel?-

 **Estoy tratando de hacer algo, estoy tratando de combinar un poco de once upon a time y hare algo con The Guardians of Childhood, espero y funcione.**


	5. Los hijos perdidos

_**CAPITULO 5 Los hijos perdidos**_

-¿Cómo es eso posible?, ¿Cómo Jack puede ser el hijo de El hombre de la Luna?- Dijo Conejo

Ella respiro hondo y con voz suave dijo:

-La razón por la que Jack es el hijo de Manny es sencilla, ustedes se transformaron en lo que son, ustedes nunca murieron, por esa razón cuando despertaron siendo lo que son tenían todos sus recuerdos, en cambio Jack es el único espíritu que ha sido revivido por el Hombre de la Luna, por eso apareció de noche con la luna brillando-

-Eso no explica muy bien cómo es que Jack es su hijo-

-Mi primo siempre quiso tener hijos, era su mayor anhelo por eso decidió tener uno con Madre Naturaleza, el invierno siempre existió aun antes de Jack Frost, pero este lo traía Madre Naturaleza por eso no tenía forma y lo que la Madre Naturaleza necesitaba era eso, que tuviera una forma, así su trabajo seria menos y que mejor manera para darle forma que un espíritu.

Y cuando Manny vio como Jackson Overland murió salvando a su hermana le tomo cariño, además de que él tenía todo lo que quería de un hijo y por eso decidió usarlo como una especie de molde, él tendría a su hijo y Madre Naturaleza tendría a su espíritu del invierno, pero claro no todo podría ser miel en hojuelas, si colocaban al invierno dentro de Jackson seria como si fuera otra persona-

-¡Por eso Jack no recordaba su pasado!- exclamo Hada

-Exacto, para poder crear al espíritu del invierno se tuvo que borrar esa parte de Jackson, por eso se creó a Jack Frost, un espíritu único entre todos nosotros con una parte de su vida pasada y una parte de una nueva vida, por eso Jack reconocía la voz de la que en otra vida era su hermana- Los guardianes trataban de asimilar todo esto.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque Manny no les dijo esto y lo que mucho menos entiendo es porque jamás le dijo la verdad a Jack, su propio hijo-

-Por eso nunca hablo con Jack, porque no quería que se enterara- dijo Conejo

-¿Y qué hay de Madre Naturaleza, por qué nunca le dijo nada a Jack?-

-Esa mujer y mi primo obran de maneras misteriosas, maneras que tal vez nunca entenderemos- dijo Noche con melancolía –Como cuando me separaron de mi hermana, ¿La han visto?-

-¿Día?, ella está muy bien, cuando la vea le daré tus saludos- dijo Conejo.

-Gracias por tu ayuda- dijo Norte

-De nada y espero que puedan encontrar a mi sobrino segundo, a las noches le hacen falta algo de caos-

.

.

.

El regreso al polo norte fue silencioso, ningún guardián decía ni una palabra, todos se encontraban pensativos.

-Tenemos que prometer algo- Norte dijo y los demás guardianes alzaron la vista –Cuando encontremos a Jack no le diremos nada de esto-

-Pero si Jack se entera de que le estuvimos mintiendo su corazón se romperá- dijo Hada.

-También se rompería si se entera de la verdad, él ha estado muy feliz, por fin cree que saber quién es y si le decimos esto no solo se enojaría con El Hombre de la Luna y con Madre Naturaleza si no que dejaría de saber quién es y se crearía un conflicto de identidad entre Jack Frost y Jackson Overland-

-Genial, ahora siento lastima por el mocoso- dijo Conejo.

.

.

.

-Mis padres siempre me contaban sobre ella, es la hija de mi tía cuando nació fue secuestrada y mis tíos cada año en su cumpleaños lanzaban linternas con la esperanza de que su princesa perdida regresara, recuerdo que cuando tenía 15 años recibimos una carta de Corona en la que nos daban la noticia de que Rapunzel había vuelto a casa y tres años después, como dice en el diario, mis padres fueron a su boda- Elsa y Jack caminaban por los pasillos del palacio hacia la biblioteca.

-Muy bien, lo que no entiendo es como es que ella podría ayudar a tus padres con tus poderes-

-Honestamente, no lo sé-

-¿Alguna vez le preguntaste a tus padres si tenían alguna idea de cómo es que obtuviste tus poderes?-

-Sí y siempre decían lo mismo, que los había obtenido de nacimiento-

-Esto es raro, espero que logremos encontrar algo en algún libro- Elsa abrió las puertas de la biblioteca, al entrar Jack Frost admiro todos esos libros.

-Wow, nunca había visto tantos libros juntos- dijo riendo

-Sí, bueno la mayoría están escritos en runas antiguas, así que dudo que puedas entenderlos-

-No me subestimes copo de nieve, te recuerdo que he vivido por más de 300 años y te sorprenderías al saber todo lo que puedes hacer en ese tiempo- Elsa tomo diez libros de una repisa y se los entregó a Jack.

-Entonces empecemos- Jack abrió uno de los libros –Wow, ¿Qué diablos es esto?- dejo los demás libros en el suelo y comenzó a leer con más cuidado –Okey, lo tengo, es similar al lenguaje nórdico, para ser más específicos del año 1300, yo no viví esa época pero tuve que aprender el idioma para poder enviarle mensajes a Odín burlándome de su barba, pero puedo leerlo-

-¿Si?- Elsa lo miro sorprendida

-¿Qué?, aunque no lo parezca soy inteligente-

Ambos se pasaron leyendo hasta la hora de la cena, un sirviente llamo a la puerta anunciando que la cena estaba servida.

-¿Quieres bajar a cenar?- dijo Elsa

-En realidad, no necesito comer-

-Bueno, al menos acompáñanos-

-No lo sé, no creo estar de ánimos para sentarme en la misma mesa con Anna y el grandulón, es mil veces menos doloroso leer este libro-

-Bien, pero si yo fuera tu iría por el postre-

Jack levanto la vista de su libro -¿Crees que caeré por un simple postre?, soy un ser inmortal con más de 300 años, ya supere esa etapa-

.

.

.

Elsa se resignó a bajar sin Jack, cuando entro a la sala fue recibida por Anna, ella la abrazo fuertemente -¿Dónde habías estado?, oh Elsa soy una tonta, lo arruine todo e hice que Jack desapareciera- ella se cubrió el rostro con sus manos

-No te preocupes, él está bien, pasamos el día juntos-

-¿En serio?, ¿se conocieron?-

-Sí y me ayudara, de hecho hoy descubrimos algo-

-¿Qué?-

-Cenemos y se los contare todo-

.

.

.

Jack arrojo con fastidio el libro, no había ninguna información útil en él, se puso de pie y abrió la puerta que dirigía al balcón, salto y se paró en barandal de madera, con su capucha puesta se puso a pensar –Ojala que cuando necesite volver me digas como hacerlo- le dijo a la Luna –Por cierto, poner a Elsa en mi vida no es una buena idea presiento que me traerá problemas-

-¿En serio?- era la voz de Elsa, Jack se dejó caer sobre el barandal sentándose.

-No lo tomes a mal Copo de Nieve, me agradas pero no lo suficiente para arriesgar mi existencia- dijo recargándose en la columna de madera.

-Por lo que me contaste tampoco te agradaban los guardianes pero aun así los ayudaste-

-Eso fue diferente, tenía una buena razón para hacerlo, si les ayudaba obtendría mis dientes y por ende mis recuerdos, no soy la clase de persona que va por ahí arriesgándose para ayudar a otros sin obtener nada a cambio-

-Es la primera vez que escucho a alguien decirme eso-

-Okey, tengo otra pregunta- Jack señalo a Elsa con fastidio -¿Por qué te comportas como alguien que no eres?-

-No te comprendo- dijo con seriedad

-Te comportas como si fueras un adulto-

-Soy la reina, debo de ser un adulto-

-No, eres solo una chica, mereces divertirte y dejar un poco esa imagen de Doña Tragedias- Dijo arrugando los brazos y piernas como si estuviera atemorizado.

-Para tu información, soy muy divertida- Jack rio fuertemente –Eres tú el inmaduro y te ríes demasiado fuerte- él de inmediato dejo de reírse

-Hey, no soy inmaduro solo… me mantengo fresco- Dijo recostándose y cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con su capucha, Elsa lo golpeó fuertemente en el brazo, Jack se tambaleo y cayó al suelo desde el tercer piso -¡Oh, Dios!- Elsa grito asustada, ella con pánico miro hacia abajo esperando lo peor, no había nada.

Jack se deslizo desde abajo del balcón quedando a unos centímetros del rostro de Elsa –Boo- esto provoco un grito de terror por parte de Elsa y la risa estrepitosa de Jack volvió a resonar –¿Lo ves?, hace rato estabas tan metida en tus penas que ni siquiera notaste que puedo volar-

-¡No es divertido!, me hiciste pensar que te había lastimado gravemente- lo volvió a golpear con más fuerza en el brazo –Claro que es divertido, lo que ocurre es que no podrías divertirte ni aunque tu vida dependiera de eso- dijo riendo

Elsa formo una bola de nieve con sus poderes y se la lanzo en la cara a Jack, ahora era la risa de ella la que resonaba.

-Hey, no eres tan aburrida como pensé- dijo limpiándose la nieve del rostro –Pero te recuerdo que soy el guardián de la diversión- Jack movió un poco su cayado y un montón de nieve cayó sobre Elsa, ella se mostró sorprendida al principio después en su rostro se formó una sonrisa maliciosa y con un movimiento de su mano creo alrededor de quince bolas de nieve y todas se las lanzo a Jack, este volvió a caer hacia el vacío debido al impacto

-Oye, eso sí dolió-

-Eres un niño llorón- dijo

-¿A si?, prepárate para la venganza- Jack creo una enorme bola de nieve sobre su cabeza, Elsa rio

-Primero tendrás que alcanzarme- Elsa lanzo un rayo de nieve que noqueo a Jack por un instante y cuando él volteo a buscarla ella ya había empezado a correr, él voló tras ella pero antes de que pudiera llagar a la puerta Elsa la cerro, Jack volvió a abrirla y pudo ver a Elsa correr cada vez más lejos, voló hacia ella pero Elsa no lo haría tan fácil, ella iba colocando muros de nieve y otras trampas para ganar tiempo, Jack esquivaba la mayoría con facilidad pero una que otra vez era sorprendido por una, finalmente se le ocurrió una manera para ganar el juego el vio una ventana abierta y salió por esta, aumento su velocidad y entro por otra ventana, tacleando no tan fuerte a Elsa, ambos terminaron riendo como locos en el piso –Muy bien lo admito, eso fue muy divertido- dijo Jack riendo

-Sí que lo fue- dijo poniéndose de pie mientras reía -¿sabes lo difícil que es correr con vestido?, solo por eso me ganaste-

-Okey por esta vez lo tomare como un empate pero la próxima vez no habrá piedad- Ambos caminaron de vuelta a la biblioteca riendo.

 **¿Rapunzel aparecerá?, sí; ¿Cuándo?, no lo sé pero cuando lo haga hará algo importante.**


	6. Tienes un amigo en mi

_**CAPITULO 6 tienes un amigo en mi**_

Las siguientes cuatro semanas los guardianes se dedicaron a averiguar que eran aquellos símbolos que Noche había dibujado y a tratar de convencer a los niños que Jack Frost todavía existía, para ello recurrieron a Jaime quien ya era todo un adolecente pero a pesar de eso todavía recordaba a su invernal amigo, cuando Jaime se enteró de que Jack había desaparecido se empeñó en tratar de convencer a los guardianes de que lo dejaran acompañarlos a buscar a Jack pero ellos le hicieron ver que él era necesario en Burgess para seguir convenciendo a los niños de que Jack no los había abandonado y que pronto regresaría, Jamie hizo eso y mucho más; él reunió a sus amigos de la infancia quienes también seguían creyendo en los guardianes a pesar de ser adolecentes y juntos buscaron en cada rincón de cada fuente de información algo que pudiera decirles que eran aquellos símbolos, nunca se dieron por vencidos y su búsqueda finalmente dio frutos, La Peque había comprado un libro del lenguaje nórdico antiguo en E-Bay y fue ahí que se dio cuenta que muchos se los símbolos del dibujo concordaban con los del libro.

Para poder comunicarles el descubrimiento de La Peque a los guardianes, Jamie tomo "prestado" un diente de Sophie que se le acababa de caer, esa misma noche una de las haditas de Hada llego con un diente y una nota atada a su espalda:

" _Es lenguaje nórtico antiguo, Jamie"_

Hada voló rápidamente al polo norte, los demás guardianes se reunieron y acordaron recurrir a Odín, después de todo él era el dios nórtico y de la sabiduría.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Jack Frost y Elsa de Arendelle seguían en busca de algún libro que pudiera ser útil para averiguar más de Rapunzel aunque honestamente le dedicaban más el tiempo a charlar y divertirse.

Jack había vuelto a hablar con Anna e inclusive él y Kristoff se hablaban de forma civilizada aunque constantemente Kristoff molestaba a Jack llamándolo Jokul y él respondía congelando su nariz.

Jack se encontraba vagando por el plació esperando a que Elsa tuviera tiempo libre para seguir buscando información o para pasar el rato, se encontraba caminando cerca del salón de los retratos cuando escucho voces provenientes de este, se trataban de dos voces inconfundibles, Anna y Kristoff estaban admirando las pinturas cuando Kristoff dijo:

-Anna, importante, tengo algo muy importante que decirte- dijo con tono nervioso –Veras, he estado pensando y tal vez esto es muy precipitado y sé que soy solo un simple vendedor de hielo miserable que no tiene título ni palacios pero te amo y quiero que pasemos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, ¿quieres?, ¿podemos?, digo ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?-

-Kristoff, ¡claro que sí!- Anna salto de emoción y Kristoff la cargo haciéndola girar, Jack se alejó en silencio.

.

.

.

Elsa coloco la pluma sobre el escritorio y resoplo con fastidio, finalmente había terminado su trabajo, alguien llamo a la puerta –Adelante- dijo recobrando la compostura.

Kristoff y Anna entraron sonriendo –Elsa, Elsa tenemos algo muy importante que pedirte-

-¿Si?-

-Queremos tu bendición para casarnos- dijo Kristoff con un poco de miedo

-¿Cuándo es que ustedes dos…?-

-Kristoff me lo acaba de pedir, ¿no es fantástico?-

-Si- Elsa sonrió y los abrazo a ambos –claro que tienen mi bendición, felicidades a ambos-

.

.

.

Después de darle su bendición a Anna y Kristoff, Elsa fue en busca de Jack para contarle la noticia, lo busco por más de una hora, finalmente lo encontró cuando estaba atardeciendo en uno de los jardines, se encontraba equilibrándose sobre su cayado en cuclillas mirando los patos nadar en el lago, a ella siempre le sorprendía la agilidad que tenía Jack, se acercó y se colocó a su lado, ella pudo notar que su rostro era serio y que estaba molesto –Veo que te enteraste de la noticia- dijo moviendo sus manos con nerviosismo.

-Yo mismo vi cuando ocurrió- Elsa coloco su mano en el cayado y noto como este se descongelaba con su tacto –Jack, sé que lo que sientes por mi hermana es algo fuerte pero…- En el fondo Elsa sabía que sentía celos de su hermana –No quiero verte triste-

-Pensé que esto me haría sentir mal pero no lo hizo, supongo que solo era un flechazo-

-¿Ah no?- dijo Elsa sonriendo inexplicablemente -¿Entonces, porque esa cara?-

-Estoy enojado, muy enojado porque sin importar cuanto lo intente jamás he entendido y toda mi vida lo he visto; he visto parejas caminar juntos tomados de la mano, he visto como los hombres le dan regalos a sus novias, como se besan y se dicen cuanto se quieren, he visto miles de personas así y ni una sola vez pude entenderlo-

-¿Qué cosa no entiendes?-

-Que-que es el amor- dijo con tristeza –…y mucho menos lo he sentido- él aparto su vista de la mirada de Elsa y se quedó en silencio.

-Algún día esa persona especial aparecerá, estoy segura…- ella se imaginó por un momento siendo esa persona, "no" se dijo a si misma reprimiendo aquel pensamiento.

Jack dio un salto y tomo su cayado antes de que este cayera al suelo por la gravedad–Hey, ¿quieres volar?- dijo con su habitual sonrisa.

-No lo sé, suena peligroso- dijo Elsa asustada.

-Está bien, tienes razón la seguridad es primero- Jack fingió una tos y entre dientes dijo –Gallina-

-No voy a ceder ante un insulto tan infantil- dijo juntando sus manos con gracia

-¿escuchas eso?, creo que alguien se ha convertido en gallina- Jack comenzó a hacer sonidos de gallina

-De ninguna manera- levanto la cabeza indignada, Jack hizo los sonidos más fuertes y comenzó brazos como si se trataran de alas aleteando.

-¡Esta bien!- Elsa sacudió sus manos con desesperación.

-Genial, ven- dijo haciéndole una seña para que se sujetara por su espalda, ella lo hizo, rodeo el cuello de Jack con sus brazos –Buenas tardes amables pasajeros, les habla el capitán Jack, esta noche volaremos alrededor de Arendelle, por favor sujétense fuertemente en todo momento, por favor no distraigan al piloto y gracias por su escoger aerolíneas Frost- Jack imito el sonido de una radio, Elsa se rio a pesar de no entender muy bien de que hablaba.

Jack se inclinó y dio un salto elevándose por los cielos, Elsa grito asustada y se sujetó más fuerte de Jack con sus brazos y sus piernas.

-Calma- dijo Jack riendo con fuerza –Mira- señalo hacia abajo, se podía ver todo el reino.

-Es precioso- dijo Elsa sonriendo

-Lo es- Jack voló suavemente mientras Elsa tocaba con sus manos las nubes, Jack descendió hacia el mar y voló a solo unos centímetros del agua y después volvió a ascender –Elsa, ¿confías en mí?-

-Si- Elsa seguía maravillada con la vista, tan maravillada que no se dio cuenta cuando Jack tomo sus manos y las separo haciendo que Elsa cayera gritando asustada pero antes de que pudiera sufrir un infarto Jack la atrapo en sus brazos

–Lo siento, es más cómodo así- Elsa lo golpeo y después se cubrió el rostro con vergüenza –Hey, ¿Qué ocurre Copo de Nieve?-

-… Estoy pesada- murmuro

-Descuida no eres tan pesada como aparentas- Él empezó a descender suavemente y Elsa lo volvió a golpear enojada.

Jack aterrizo sobre el lago del palacio, congelando de inmediato el agua –Descuida, te llevare a la orilla- Elsa salto de sus brazos haciéndole notar que también podía congelar el agua –Puedo ir yo sola- dijo con orgullo mientras caminaba.

Jack la observo caminar con una sonrisa -Ah, pero no puedes hacer esto- dijo Jack mientras patinaba en reversa frente a Elsa, él aumento la velocidad y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del lago haciendo maniobras mejor que un patinador olímpico.

Elsa con sus poderes creo unos patines y también comenzó a patinar –Hola- dijo mientras alcanzaba a Jack, él rio.

-Te falta velocidad, te ayudare- Él la tomo por las muñecas y voló haciendo que Elsa patinara a su misma velocidad.

-¡Esto es genial!- Elsa rio.

Jack disminuyo la velocidad y comenzó a dar vueltas suaves mientras aterrizaba, ambos reían divertidos, Jack se dio cuenta de que ahora sostenía las manos de Elsa, ella también se dio cuenta y lo único que hizo Elsa fue sonreírle, esa sonrisa fue sustituida por miedo.

Elsa noto como un mechón de cabello de Jack cambiaba de color, como cuando a Anna le paso lo mismo -¡Jack tu cabello!- Él dejo de reír

-¡Oye, el tuyo tampoco es perfecto!- dijo soltándola y peinándose con los dedos.

-No, Jack tu cabello es marrón- Él inútilmente trato de ver su cabello.

.

.

.

Jack se apoyó en el espejo del tocador de Elsa y se miró, estiro sus brazos e inclino la cabeza en silencio.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- dijo Elsa

-Los niños están dejando de creer en mí- dijo con tristeza

-¿Por qué?-

-He estado aquí demasiado tiempo, de seguro piensan que los abandone… está bien, hay que volver a la biblioteca, tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo sonriendo

-¡Jack, tienes que volver!- dijo preocupada

-Lo hare cuando terminemos, descuida averiguaremos sobre tus poderes antes de que puedas decir "Canguro de pascua", prometí que iba a ayudarte y lo hare- Esto hizo que el corazón de Elsa latiera con fuerza y que volviera a sentir mariposas en el estómago, Jack camino hacia la puerta y ella no hizo nada más que pensar "Estoy enamorada".

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Elsa abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la biblioteca, "¿Me quede dormida?"- pensó frotándose los ojos.

-Ah, al fin despiertas Copo de Nieve- Jack estaba flotando viendo los libros de los estantes altos -¿Sabes que hablas dormida?- dijo riendo

-¿Hable mientas dormía?, ¿Qué dije?-

-Ah no mucho, solo repetías mi nombre una y otra vez, "Jack, Jack, Jack" decía con voz aguda y de forma empalagosa, el rostro de Elsa se tornó completamente rojo, "¿Él me escucho decir eso?, trágame tierra".

-Hey, está bien sé que soy irresistible y causo ese efecto en las chicas- él dijo de forma arrogante mientras aterrizaba.

Elsa le lanzo un libro que lo golpeo en el brazo –Yo, yo no sé porque d-dije eso- Elsa tartamudeaba nerviosa, pero Jack pareció creerlo y dejo de darle importancia al asunto.

Ella se dio cuenta de que el cabello de Jack tenía más mechones de caballo marrón, abrió la boca para decir algo cuando alguien llamo a la puerta –Adelante- dijo Elsa, era Anna.

-Hola chicos, ¿siguen buscando?-

-Sí, estuvimos aquí toda la noche- dijo Jack

-¿Jokul, qué le paso a tu cabello?- exclamo Anna

-Larga historia- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Okey, solo vine a decirles que Kristoff y yo estamos organizando una fiesta para todo el reino, celebraremos nuestro compromiso-

-Suena divertido- dijo Jack

-Lo será, además será una fiesta de disfraces-

-Está bien Anna, pero que sea la última en un tiempo-

-Sera pasado mañana así que busquen sus disfraces, hablando de eso necesito tu ayuda para escoger mi disfraz esta tarde- le dijo Anna mientras salía.

-Tu cabello, sigue cambiando- dijo preocupada

-No es nada- Alguien volvió a llamar a la puerta.

-Su alteza- era Kai, él abrió la puerta con cuidado.

-Buenos días su majestad, lamento interrumpirlos pero tiene una visita para tratar el asunto del que hablamos la vez pasada- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "asunto".

Elsa suspiro –Muy bien, por favor dígale a nuestro invitado que espere unos minutos, debo ponerme presentable-

-Por supuesto su majestad-

-Continuaremos con nuestra investigación después- dijo caminando hacia la puerta como si fuera un condenado a muerte.

-¿Qué es lo ocurre Kai?- dijo Jack sin apartar la vista del libro que leía

-¿No se ha enterado señor Frost?, pensé que la reina le había comentado, ella está recibiendo pretendientes para posiblemente contraer matrimonio-

-¿Qué, como que contraer matrimonio?- Jack cerro de un golpe el libro y levanto la vista.

-Arendelle está en crisis y los demás reinos se niegan a darnos ayuda debido a que Arendelle no tiene rey-

-¿Entonces Elsa se va a casar por conveniencia?- dijo Jack sorprendido

-Muy posiblemente, con su permiso señor frost- dijo Kai retirándose

Jack se dejó caer en una de las sillas, estaba en shock –Elsa-

.

.

.

Elsa había tomado rápidamente un baño y se vistió con su vestido de coronación, respiro hondo y bajo al vestíbulo a encontrarse con su pretendiente, estaba muy nerviosa, ¿Qué iba a hacer?, ¿Qué se supone que debía de decir?, ella entro en el salón y pudo ver a un tipo muy alto, bien parecido de cabello rubio y bien vestido.

-Bienvenido a Arendelle, mi nombre es Elsa es un placer tenerlo aquí-

-Uhm, demasiado gorda para mi gusto- dijo con una mueca de repugnancia en su rostro

Elsa abrió los ojos con sorpresa -¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Príncipe Eder de Dansel- dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello perfectamente peinado.

Elsa sonrió forzosamente, "Todo por Arendelle" pensó.

-¿Y dime, siempre te vistes así?- él la miro de arriba abajo –si vas a ser mi futura esposa debes empezar a vestirte bien-

-¡Es un!... una buena sugerencia ¿Qué tal si me cuenta acerca de usted?- dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

-Soy el segundo en la línea al trono, me gusta pasar el tiempo cazando y me gusta que hagan cumplidos sobre mi magnifico cabello- nuevamente se pasó una mano por el cabello.

Hubo un largo silencio –Bueno yo soy la hija mayor y tengo una hermana menor y…-

-Wow, wow, calma no te pedí que me contaras toda tu vida- él rio.

-¡Suficiente, ya me harte no quiero pasar ni un segundo más junto a usted, es un arrogante, petulante y grosero!- Elsa le grito enojada

-Estamos en el mismo barco, yo no quiero estar junto a un fenómeno como tú- Elsa lo miro con sorprendida –Si, lo sé todo, sé que tienes esos extraños poderes pero quiero ser rey y tú eres mi única opción- Elsa bajo la mirada –A nadie le gustaría estar junto a un monstruo como tú-Elsa comenzó a perder el control de sus emociones, nadie le había dicho algo tan horrible en su vida, la habitación se empezó a congelar y picos de hielo salieron de las paredes, Eder se empezó a entrar en pánico -¿Qué está pasando?-dijo con voz chillona.

Uno de los picos le pasó rozando en uno de sus brazos, él grito de dolor, el pico lo había herido y estaba sangrando -¡Monstruo!- grito asustado, Elsa salió corriendo, sus poderes se habían vuelto a salir de control.

Jack seguía en la biblioteca, viéndose en un espejo, su cabello se seguía tornado marrón, entonces vio por la ventana a Elsa correr por el jardín mientras congelaba todo a su paso, Jack inmediatamente abrió la ventana y voló hasta donde ella estaba, Elsa se tropezó y cayó al suelo, eso le dio oportunidad a Jack de alcanzarla y arrodillarse frente a ella

–Elsa, ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Lo lastime, Jack soy un monstruo- dijo llorando

-Claro que no… ¿Él te dijo eso?- dijo enojado, Elsa solo lloro más.

-…Ese maldito, él no te merece- dijo Jack con odio

-¿Cómo sabes que…?-

-Le pregunte a Kai, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?-

-Solo lastimo a las personas, mírate- Elsa paso una mano por el cabello de Jack y después acaricio su rostro–Es mi culpa que estés así, es mi culpa que estés aquí, ¿Por qué sigues aquí?, ¿Por qué sigues tratando de ayudarme?-

Él la miro con compasión y confusión –No lo sé- dijo con simpleza –No es algo que haría por alguien pero aquí estoy…- sus ojos azules como el hielo parecían decir la verdad –Tal vez simplemente me he vuelto blando- dijo riendo.

Elsa también rio y sorpresivamente se abalanzo contra Jack dándole un enorme abrazo, él al principio no respondió pero después también la abrazo, en ese momento el hielo desapareció y otro de sus mechones de cabello cambio de color, él se separó -¿Qué tal si volvemos?- Elsa asintió y trato de levantarse pero volvió a caer al piso.

-Están muy raspadas pero con un poco de hielo y una venda estarás mejor- dijo examinando las rodillas raspadas de ella –Ven yo te llevo- Jack la tomo y la cargo estilo novia.

.

.

.

Una vez en el palacio Jack se dio cuenta de que ella se había quedado dormida así que subió y la llevo a su habitación, la coloco en su cama y trato de zafarse de su agarre pero ella lo único que hizo fue apretarlo contra su pecho, Jack al darse cuenta del lugar en el que estaba abrió los ojos con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa, él se apresuró a soltarse y alejarse.

Jack salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a Elsa -¿Jack?-

-Anna, ¿Qué tal?- dijo él

-Supe lo que paso con Elsa, ¿está ahí adentro?-

-Sí pero está dormida-

-¿Tu sabias lo de los pretendientes?-

-No, me entere apenas- dijo suspirando

Anna lo miro con tristeza y preocupación -¿Y ya tienes un disfraz?- dijo tratando de animar el ambiente.

-No, en realidad no-

-Bueno, tengo tienes suerte ya que tengo el disfraz ideal para ti- dijo Sonriendo y arrastrándolo por la muñeca.

 **Muy bien para empezar quiero dejar en claro que muchos de los aspectos que menciono en la historia, como que ninguno de los guardianes ha experimentado la muerte y que Jack no puede comprender que es el amor, son totalmente ciertos y confirmados, lo pueden buscar en internet (principalmente en páginas en inglés), son cosas que el autor del libro ha escrito y dicho sobre Jack (bueno en teoría sobre Jack).**


	7. Jugando a disfrazarse

_**CAPITULO 7 Jugando a disfrazarse**_

-¿Entonces eres inmortal pero si los niños dejan de creer en ti morirás?-

-Lo sé, es complicado de entender- Anna ajustaba el abrigo marrón.

-Listo, le diré a Gerda que lo arregle a tu medida, te verás muy bien- Jack se quitó la prenda con cuidado –umh, hablando de verse bien, ese tono de azul de tu suéter no queda con tu tono de cabello, deberías de usar algo mas-

-Tal vez luego, nos vemos tengo que volver a leer el diario de tu madre- él tomo su cayado del piso

-Jack, espera- él volteo a verla –Gracias, gracias por todo, por ayudar a Elsa, por hacerla feliz y por todo lo demás-

-Ella es mi amiga- dijo saliendo de la habitación

.

.

.

Norte camino dentro de la enorme biblioteca, el hogar de Odín, él estaba sentado leyendo uno de sus muchos libros.

-Odín-

-Adelante te estaba esperando- su voz era grave e imponente.

-Claro, también eres el dios de las predicciones-

-Así es y no, no pienso ayudarte a encontrar al joven Frost-

-Sé que él ha sido un tonto al burlarse de ti pero siendo el dios de la sabiduría deberías de saber dejar a un lado el pasado-

-No lo hare- dijo con severidad

-Vamos si no es por Jack, hazlo por mí, por el mundo-

El hombre levanto la vista y suspiro con resignación –Dame ese papel- Norte sonrió y se lo entrego.

-Es un hechizo de invocación a otra dimensión- le entrego el papel a Norte

-¿Eso es todo lo que me dirás?, hay muchas dimensiones-

-Soy el dios de las predicciones, confía en mí, es todo lo que necesitas saber por ahora- sonrió con calidez

.

.

.

Eran las diez de la mañana en Arendelle, Elsa se había recuperado del mal momento y decidió ayudarle a Anna con su disfraz una vez que terminaron ambas hermanas se sentaron a conversar.

-Elsa, ¿Por qué no me contaste lo de los pretendientes?-

-No había necesidad, además conociéndote estaba segura de que hubieras mandado cartas a todos los reinos insultándolos-

-No es verdad, hubiera ido personalmente- dijo riendo

-Lo se… ¿Anna?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Cómo supiste que amabas a Kristoff?-

-Bueno al principio fue difícil porque estaba cegada por Hans pero luego Olaf me dijo "Amor es, pensar en la felicidad del otro en vez de la tuya" y me di cuenta de que es verdad, Kristoff estuvo dispuesto a dejarme con Hans en vez de él quedarse conmigo, eso me hizo amarlo- dijo sonriendo

-Anna, me gusta Jack- dijo suspirando

-Lo sé- Elsa abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-¿Lo sabes?-

-Claro, es bastante obvio- dijo riendo

-No sé qué hacer- Elsa se cubrió el rostro con vergüenza

-¡Tienes que decírselo!, ustedes son el uno para el otro-

-No lo sé Anna, no creo que el sienta lo mismo por mí-

-Tal vez solo tiene miedo de decir lo que siente-

-Te invito a una cita el mismo día que se conocieron-

-Okey, pero al menos deberías de intentarlo-

.

.

.

Elsa entro en la biblioteca nuevamente, pasaba tanto tiempo ahí que ya sentía que ese lugar era su habitación.

-Hola- le dijo a Jack quien estaba sentado sin hacer nada

-Hola, ¿Dónde has estado?, llevo horas aburrido-

-Pues entonces salgamos- Jack se puso de pie de un salto y ambos caminaron hasta el salón del trono.

-Reina Elsa- Kai apareció nuevamente –Tengo grandiosas noticias, hay otro pretendiente queriendo conocerla-

-No Kai, no lo volveré a hacerlo-

-Su majestad por favor, dele una oportunidad a este hable con el antes de venir a buscarla y es una buena persona no como el príncipe Eder-

-No lo sé, ¿tú que dices Jack?-

-La única forma de no lograrlo es no intentándolo-

-Oh- dijo con decepción –Bien en ese caso, me reuniré con el-

-Está esperándola ahí adentro- señalo la sala del trono, ella abrió las puertas revelando a un atractivo hombre de cabello negro sonriente, ella entro mientras Jack veía de reojo a aquel hombre.

-Hola, buenos días soy el príncipe Niel- Él tomo la mano de Elsa y la beso con delicadeza, Jack observo todo esto

-Soy Elsa de Arendelle, ¿Qué tal si vamos al jardín?-

-Claro- Elsa se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la otra puerta que dirigía al jardín, Jack pudo ver como aquel hombre la miraba de forma pervertida, esto hizo que la sangre le hirviera así que dio media vuelta decidido a hacer algo, no iba a dejar que Elsa volviera a sufrir por otro hombre.

.

.

.

-Entonces, ¿tienes poderes?- Elsa le había contado a Niel sobre sus poderes antes de que el pudiera llevarse una sorpresa

-Si- dijo con miedo a que la rechazara

-¡Eso suena bastante increíble!- dijo sonriendo

-¿En serio?- dijo

-Claro, cuando era niño siempre soñé con tener magia y poder hacer cosas increíbles-

-Bueno cuéntame sobre ti- a ella cada vez le simpatizaba más Niel

-Bueno soy el hijo mayor el primero en la línea para ser rey, me gusta armar cosas y leer, tengo…-

-Hola- Jack apareció caminando hacia ellos.

-¿Jack?- Elsa no podía creer lo que veía, Jack Frost usaba un chaleco marrón y una camisa de manga larga celeste, un pañuelo rojo atado en la cintura, era la ropa de Kristoff, se notaba porque le quedaba bastante grande pero esto no era lo sorprendente lo sorprendente era que él estaba usando botas, ¡Botas!

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Niel cruzando los brazos

-Jack Frost- él dio una pequeña, pero llena de gracia, reverencia –El mejor amigo de la reina- dijo acercándose colocándose entre ambos y pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Elsa -¿Jack, esa es la ropa de Kristoff?- susurro ella

-Claro, ¿no notas el horrible olor?, no preguntes como la obtuve no quiero hablar de eso- le susurro

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- dijo entre dientes de forma nerviosa

-Bueno, estaba aburrido y decidí hacerles compañía, ¿te molesta?- el miro rápidamente a Niel y antes de que él dijera algo –Claro que no te molesta, caminemos- dijo sin soltar a Elsa

-Entonces si eres el primer hijo, ¿Cómo es que no eres rey?, ¿acaso eres un mal rey y por eso vienes a buscar otro reino al cual embaucar?- dijo mirándolo con odio

-¿Qué?, ¡No! es solo que en mi reino piensan que no es sabio de mi parte reinar sin una mujer-

-Que interesante, cuéntanos más sobre ti-

-pues, tengo una hermana menor, ella es mi adoración-

-¿En serio?- Elsa suspiro con emoción, Jack solo la sujeto más fuerte

-Y dime, ¿te gusta mirar los traseros de las mujeres?- Niel salto ante aquella acusación

-¿Qué?, ¡No!-

-No te hagas, vi lo que hiciste y no dejare que un degenerado como tú se acerque a Elsa- Jack la sujetaba cada vez más fuerte.

-¡Jack, me estas lastimando!-

-¡Suéltala!- dijo Niel, Jack de se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y la soltó

-¡Jack!, te ruego que te retires- dijo Elsa enojada, Jack no dejaba de ver a Niel con sus ojos llenos de furia, él se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Pero Jack no se daría por vencido tan rápido, voló acechando a la pareja y vigilando cada pequeño movimiento que hacia Niel, hubo un momento en que el volvió a ver a Elsa de forma depravada, eso lo hizo enojar tanto que creo un copo de nieve con su mano y lo lanzo hasta donde estaba Niel, este aterrizo en el suelo congelándolo y ocasionando que el resbalara cayendo de espaldas en el piso.

Ellos decidieron ignorar el incidente y seguir caminando, Niel coloco un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Elsa, desesperado y sin poder hacer más Jack los veía desde la rama de un árbol, decidió poner en práctica una habilidad que había empezado a desarrollar cuando venció a Pitch, él coloco una mano en el tronco e inmediatamente las hojas del árbol comenzaron a caerse y juntarse a su alrededor, tomo con una mano algunas y soplo en estas dejándolas volar, el resto las siguió, estas volaron hasta donde estaba Niel cuando estuvieron cerca aumentaron la velocidad impactando contra él y tumbándolo. Elsa sin entender lo que acababa de pasar, lo ayudo a levantarse pero ella también se tropezó y termino cayendo sobre él, ambos se rieron.

Jack se había puesto rojo de ira y no le quedo más alternativa que seguir observándolos a lo lejos, Elsa y Niel se sentaron en el barandal del balcón mientras conversaban.

-Nunca había conocido a una chica como tú- dijo el mientras tomaba su mano, Elsa lo miro sonriendo pero después a su mente vino el recuerdo de Jack, Niel parecía un buen chico pero era Jack al que ella quería.

-Espero que me permitas volver a verte después-

-Claro, me divertí mucho hoy-

-Yo también pero si me permites hay algo mucho más divertido que me gustaría hacer ahora mismo- Él se inclinó para besar a Elsa, ella pensó "Jack dijo que debería intentarlo, tal vez después de todo no siente nada por mi" y con este pensamiento en la mente también se inclinó para besarlo.

Jack salto y golpeo su cayado contra el suelo descargando con rabia una fuerte ráfaga de viento que golpeo a Niel haciéndolo caer por el barandal hacia el suelo, Elsa grito asustada.

.

.

.

-¡En qué diablos estabas pensando!- Elsa le grito a Jack

-Relájate, él está bien- su sonrisa era arrogante y triunfante pero sus ojos se veían cansados

-¿Bien?, Cayo desde el segundo piso, tienes suerte de que haya caído sobre un arbusto, ¡le rompiste un brazo!-

-Se lo merecía- dijo tambaleándose un poco

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Por propasase contigo!- otro de sus mechones se tornó marrón

-¡Jack!, pudiste haberlo matado…- Elsa se paró frente a él

-¿Es idea mía o el mundo está girando?... no me siento bien- Jack se desmayó, Elsa se apresuró a tomarlo entre sus brazos, el último mechón de cabello blanco de Jack se había vuelto marrón.

.

.

.

Jack despertó con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, al abrir los ojos pudo ver a Elsa frente a él sentada en la orilla de la cama –Estas bien- ella suspiro con alivio

-Sí, eso creo- ella lo miro con preocupación

-Jack, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-No lo se-

Jack, ¿e-estabas celoso?- dijo con algo de vergüenza, él no respondió nada.

"Tal vez si le gusto, tal vez es tímido en ese aspecto" pensó Elsa, ella se armó de valor y se inclinó para besarlo, cuando estaba a punto de que sus labios se tocaran él la sostuvo de sus brazos impidiendo que ella avanzara –Tengo hambre-

-¿Hambre?- Ella no entendía lo que sucedía con el –Bien, iré a pedir que te traigan algo- Elsa se puso de pie y salió inmediatamente de la habitación.

 **Es verdad, Jack puede manipular las hojas de los árboles, desarrollo esta habilidad después de vencer a Pitch.**


	8. La fiesta de disfraces

_**CAPITULO 8 la fiesta de disfraces**_

A la mañana siguiente Elsa para distraerse le ayudo a Anna con los últimos preparativos de la fiesta, recibió el pastel, decoro el lugar con hermosas esculturas y columnas de hielo y después le ayudo a Kristoff a pintar una pancarta de bienvenida para los invitados.

Una vez que termino se dio cuenta de que no tenía disfraz así que fue a pedirle a Anna alguna sugerencia.

-¡Te dije que buscaras tu disfraz!-

-Lo sé, es solo que estuve tan ocupada con Jack, Eder y Niel que no tuve tiempo-

-Está bien vayamos a arreglarnos, tengo una idea para tu disfraz-

Ambas hermanas comenzaron a vestirse con sus disfraces, en el caso de Elsa ella creo el suyo.

.

.

.

Jack se colocó el sobrero decorado con una pluma roja y se miró en el espejo, su disfraz de pirata constaba de un abrigo y botas que combinaban con el color de su cabello; su chaleco, pantalones y sombrero era marrón oscuro, llevaba una camiseta holgada color beige y una faja roja.

Tomo un respiro hondo y bajo al salón de baile, el lugar estaba repleto de personas el jamás había estado en un lugar con tantas personas, Anna sí que sabe organizar fiestas.

-¡Princesa!- Jack le grito a Kristoff cuando por fin lo encontró entre toda esa multitud.

-¿Qué tal muñeco de nieve?- Jack y Kristoff se hicieron amigos desde que Jack se vistió con su ropa.

 **Flashback:**

 **Jack corrió por los pasillos del palacio cuando de repente encontró a Kristoff en la cocina**

 **-¡Kristoff!, quítate la ropa- su reacción fue épica**

 **-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?-**

 **-Elsa esta con otro príncipe- dijo desesperado –tengo que evitar que la vuelvan a lastimar-**

 **-Oh, es verdad, Anna me conto lo del matrimonio arreglado, ¿pero por qué dices que la lastimara?-**

 **-Vi como la miraba- dijo con rabia**

 **-¿Acaso estas celoso?, ¿te gusta Elsa?- dijo Kristoff riendo**

 **-… Ella, ella es mi amiga, no quiero que nadie le haga daño- dijo**

 **Kristoff asintió, se quitó el chaleco y se lo extendió -¿En serio?- dijo Jack sonriéndole.**

 **-Elsa es prácticamente mi hermana y al escucharte decir eso me doy cuenta de que no eres tan malo como pensaba- Jack tomo la prenda que le ofrecía**

 **-Gracias y lamento haber tratado de salir con tu novia-**

 **-Sin rencores- Kristoff se sacudió con la mano derecha el hombro izquierdo -¿amigos?- Kristoff le extendió la mano a Jack y este la estrecho con fuerza.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Dónde están las chicas?- Kristoff estaba vestido como un lobo.

-Sí una mujer dice que tardara cinco minutos en arreglarse significa que tardara una hora- Kristoff

-No hables tan rápido- Anna apareció detrás de ellos con su disfraz de caperucita roja, un hermoso vestido, de falda y corsé negro con bordados, blusa blanca y por supuesto una capa roja con lindos bordados.

-Jack, Elsa te está buscando-

-¿En serio?, iré con ella ahora mismo- dijo sonriendo y alejándose

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?- Kristoff le dijo a Anna mirándola con complicidad

-Claro, lo supe desde el primer instante-

-Por eso te amo tanto- dijo Kristoff

-Dime, ¿Por qué tienes esos dientes tan grandes?- dijo Anna jugueteando con el pelaje del disfraz de el

-Para comerte mejor- Kristoff dijo gruñendo.

Mientras Jack caminaba por el lugar buscando sin parar a Elsa, no dejaba de pensar en la noche anterior, Elsa había tratado de besarlo, él lo sabía, no era tonto. Había una razón por la que él la había detenido, estaba confundido, demasiado, por un lado su mente no lo dejaba en paz repitiéndole una y otra vez que jamás entendería el amor y que lo que sentía por Elsa era solo amistad pero por otro lado desde que la conocio había empezado a experimentar sentimientos que nunca había tenido, todo esto lo tenía vuelto loco y como ya dije muy confundido.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando vio a Elsa observando a la multitud bailar, él se encontraba del otro lado de la pista de baile así que lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir fue atravesar el lugar evitando a los bailarines, no salió tan bien como esperaba ya que se llevó un par de pisotones, alguno que otro golpe y por supuesto el también accidentalmente golpeo a una persona pero finalmente llego a donde quería.

-Hola- Él la miro sonriendo

-Hola- su tono de voz era diferente

-Lindo disfraz, ¿eres una sirena, verdad?- Elsa se veía preciosa en su disfraz, un vestido corte de sirena celeste con ornamentos de perlas, conchas marinas, estrellas de mar, brillos y listones; su cabello estaba suelto, ondulado y adornado con una corona.

-Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien, ¿Eres un pirata, verdad?-

-Si- ambos se miraron asintiendo con comprensión.

-Anna- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

"Muy bien Jack, puedes hacer esto" se dijo a si mismo Jack –Oye, ayer…- No pudo continuar porque se dio cuenta de que Elsa no estaba prestando atención, ella veía a la gente bailar -¿Te gusta el baile?- dijo él

-¿Uh?, solo verlo en realidad no se bailar- dije ella de forma tímida

Jack la miro -… ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?- Elsa volteo a verlo sorprendida.

-¿Bailar?, ¿contigo?-

-Si-

-…Claro- él extendió su mano y cuando ella estaba a punto de tomarla sintió como alguien ponía una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-¡Elsa!, te ves hermosa- Era Niel, vestido de cascanueces y con un brazo enyesado

-¿Niel?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar reposando-

-Lo sé pero moría de ganas por volverte a ver-

-Eres muy dulce- Elsa le sonrió, "soy un idiota" pensó Jack.

-Lo lamento Jack pero no te dejare bailar con ella por ahora, no hasta que yo lo haga- Jack lo miro como si fuera a golpearlo pero después se tranquilizó.

-Niel, por favor danos un minuto a solas- Él después de tomarse un momento se dio vuelta –Solo dame un minuto, bailare contigo después- dijo Elsa.

-Está bien pero promételo-

-Lo prometo- dijo dándole la primera sonrisa desde que empezaron a hablar. Elsa se dio media vuelta y se reunió con Niel.

Ambos charlaron y comieron bocadillos por un rato –Escucha, ahora vuelvo- dijo sonriendo y Elsa asintió.

.

.

.

Jack siguió con la vista a Niel, vio como tomaba una bebida de la mesa e iniciaba una conversación con una chica bastante bonita, después de un par de chistes, él la miraba con rostro seductor –¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho lo hermosa que eres?- dijo colocando sus manos en la cintura de ella, ella lo veía un poco asustada, Niel de repente la beso, cuando se separaron él sonrió y la dejo, Jack lo siguió y cuando tuvo oportunidad lo empujo contra un rincón oculto.

-¿Tu?, suéltame loco-

Jack a pesar de sentir que sus poderes se habían debilitado piso el suelo con fuerza creando un gran carámbano de hielo que salía del suelo y la punta estaba a tan solo unos milímetros de Niel.

-¿Tú también tienes poderes como Elsa?, ¿fuiste tú el que me arrojo del segundo piso?-

Jack se limitó a no responder-¡Vi lo que hiciste!-

-No sé a lo que te refieres- dijo con miedo

-Claro que sabes a que me refiero, ¡tú besaste a otra mujer!-

-¿Y qué te importa a ti?-

-Me importa por Elsa, no la mereces pero le agradas así que si vuelvo a ver haciendo algo incorrecto no dudare en atravesar este hielo por tu garganta-

-¡Esta bien!- Jack retiro el filoso hielo y se fue.

Niel se acomodó la ropa y el cabello y volvió con Elsa -¿Dónde habías estado?- ella se veía preocupada.

-Lo siento, tenía que arreglar unos asuntos, ¿Qué tal si bailamos ya?- Elsa asintió y tomo la mano que le ofrecía el.

Una vez en la pista, él le mostro los movimientos simples y comenzaron a bailar pero para Elsa eso no fue como se imaginó que seria, él cada vez la apretaba más contra su cuerpo y eso la hacía sentir un poco enferma; hubo un momento en el que sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse más debajo de sus caderas –Alto, por favor- susurro Elsa.

-¿Por qué dulzura?- Elsa trato de apartarse pero no pudo librarse de su agarre

-Detente, no me gusta- él sonrió y tomo su rostro para besarla, Jack que estaba del otro lado viendo la escena se preparó para atacar pero Elsa se puso firme y lo aparto con una bofetada en el rostro -¡Dije que no!- Ella lo aparto y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Jack, lo abrazo fuertemente –Lo siento, tenías razón- Él la abrazo también, Niel humillado salió huyendo de ahí.

-… ¿Y qué tal si me concedes el baile que me prometiste?- Dijo sonriendo.

-Si- Él la tomo de la cintura y después juntaron sus manos y comenzaron a bailar, Jack se llevó un par de pisotones -¡Lo siento!, soy terrible- Jack hizo una mueca de dolor pero con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro –Esta bien, solo es cuestión de practica- él aminoro el ritmo para que ella pudiera seguirlo, fue perfecto para Elsa y para ella la decepción que ayer le había causado Jack había quedado olvidada, de alguna forma el siempre hallaba el modo de recuperar puntos a su favor.

Una vez que Elsa se cansó, ambos se sentaron un rato y en seguida Anna apareció, ella se puso en la tarima y alzo la voz para que todos pudieran escuchar –Disculpen- pocas personas voltearon a ver -¡Oigan!- grito con fuerza provocando que todos pusieran atención esta vez –Sé que esto puede sonar algo infantil pero el ritmo de la fiesta está decayendo así que juguemos un juego- Los invitados comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos y algunos gritaban en aprobación –Bien, juguemos a las escondidas.

 **A Anna le gusta combinar los disfraces**


	9. Encuentrame

_**CAPITULO 9 encuéntrame**_

Los invitados que iban a participar en el juego se colocaron en una línea frente al laberinto mientras que los que se dedicarían a espectar el juego se colocaban en los balcones y lugares altos del palacio para poder apreciar mejor el juego.

-Muy bien, el juego es simple las chicas entraremos en el laberinto y tendremos que evitar que los chicos nos encuentren, para ello tendremos una ventaja de un minuto, la chica que logre salir del laberinto sin ser atrapada será la ganadora y recuerden nada de golpes, jalones o usar poderes raros- Anna miro con recelo a Jack y Elsa –Juguemos-

Los chicos se dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a contar en voz alta el tiempo mientras, las chicas en medio de risitas y palabras corrieron hacia el laberinto la mayoría decidió ir en pareja pero las más atrevidas fueron en solitario.

Una vez acabado el tiempo de ventaja los chicos gritando como si se dirigieran al campo para una batalla, se adentraron a la caza de las chicas, las chicas que iban en pareja fueron las primeras en caer, después cayeron otras entre ellas estaba Anna.

Kristoff diviso a Anna, dio un aullido y por sorpresa la tomo de la cintura -¡Te tengo!- dijo gruñendo, Anna solo pudo reír.

-Me pregunto si Jack pudo atrapar a Elsa- dijo Anna.

Mientras, Elsa corría por su vida ya iban dos ocasiones en que alguien estaba a punto de atraparla pero se las arregló para escapar, ella sabía que solo faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar a la salida -¡Te atrape Copo de nieve!- Jack salió de uno de los corredores -¡Diablos!- maldijo Elsa entre dientes, Jack la tomo por la cintura y con su otra mano tomo el rostro de ella y se acercó, cada vez más

"¡Me va a besar!", pensó Elsa –Yo, yo solo…- él se desmayó.

.

.

.

Jack, por tercera vez, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un rostro borroso –Elsa- murmuro con una sonrisa.

-No, lamento decepcionarte pero no soy Elsa- Era Anna –Sabes, esto de desmallarte se está haciendo costumbre, el doctor dijo que si tenía que volver una vez más se quedaría a vivir aquí- Jack trato de levantarse pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que no tenía fuerzas para eso

-¿Dónde está Elsa?- Anna lo miro con tristeza.

-Ella y Kristoff se fueron con los trolls-

-¿Los trolls?-

-Sí, vamos a mandarte a casa- Jack suspiro con tristeza, él no quería volver pero tenía que –Solo me dejaron aquí para cuidarte y ahora que estas despierto tenemos que irnos, nos están esperando allá, ¿listo para volver a casa?-

.

.

.

Anna y Jack cabalgaba a toda velocidad ambos estaban espalda a espalda –Anna- tengo una pregunta- dijo Jack

-Uhm, no creo que este sea el mejor momento pero bueno, ¿Cuál es?-

-¿Cómo es que Elsa logro descongelar el reino?-

-Eso es fácil, los trolls dijeron que solo un acto de verdadero amor descongela un corazón- Ambos hablaban a gritos debido al fuerte sonido del galope.

-¿Un acto de amor verdadero?-

-Sí, el amor descongela-

-¿El amor descongela?...- Jack comenzó a reír como si hubiera entendido finalmente un chiste

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Lo sabía, el amor descongela- dijo todavía riendo

-Jokul, a veces eres muy raro- Pero ambos amigos olvidaban un detalle muy importante…

Cuando finalmente llegaron Elsa corrió hacia donde estaba Jack, él tambaleándose camino hacia ella –Jack, el portal está listo, iras a casa- ella tomo el rostro de él entre sus manos –Vamos- Ella ayudo a Jack a llega hasta donde estaba el portal.

-Muy bien chico, entra- le dijo gran Papi

-Claro, solo denme un minuto- él miro a Elsa –Copo de nieve, tengo algo para ti- de su abrigo saco un collar en forma de copo de nieve –Es para ti- le ayudo a ponérselo –Es algo que quería darte desde hace tiempo pero no sabía… escúchame esto tiene algo muy especial, si le das…- Jack fue interrumpido por la voz de gran Papi

-¡Tienes que irte ahora!, la luna está en su máximo punto-

-Supongo que no estaba destinado a ser- dijo asintiendo con tristeza y entrando en el portal, gran Papi comenzó a recitar el hechizo y del otro lado Kristoff y Anna se despedían, excepto por Elsa quien solo lo veía con esos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas mientras sostenía con una mano el dije del collar y eso fue lo último que pudo ver después de esa luz cegadora.

Jack apareció en una azotea y a lo lejos diviso un monumento bastante conocido para él -¿Paris?- dijo cansado, se puso de pie y observo a su alrededor, había sueños de arena por todas partes y allá a lo lejos estaba el mismísimo Sandman en una nube de arena dorada -¡Sandy!- grito Jack con alegría, el hombrecito volteo enseguida y también reacciono con felicidad al verlo pero esa sonrisa se vio suplantada por una mueca de terror, Jack volteo a ver a sus espaldas y frente a él estaba una figura muy conocida, no era Black Pitch, era Odín montado en Sleipnir; Jack estiro su mano en busca de su cayado para defenderse -¡Diablos!- lo había olvidado en Arendelle, Odín lo jalo por el abrigo y le ordeno al corcel de ocho patas que avanzara.

El pobre de Sandy no pudo hacer nada, lo único que hizo fue ponerse en marcha hacia el polo norte para contarles a los guardianes lo sucedido.

.

.

.

Sleipnir se detuvo en seco al llegar a la entrada de la biblioteca de Odín y empujo a Jack obligándolo a entrar en esta.

-Buen plan para vengarte, esperar el momento justo en el que regrese débil para secuestrarme y después matarme, después de todo eres el dios de las predicciones-

-¡No voy a matarte!, no por bromas tan infantiles y tampoco estas secuestrado, de hecho eres libre de irte en cualquier momento- Odín le hizo una seña a Sleipnir para que se apartara de la puerta.

-Fue un gusto volver a verte nos vemos en un milenio- Jack avanzo a la salida

-Pero si yo fuera tú me quedaría, tengo algo para contarte que podría resultarte muy interesante-

-Alguien como tú no tendría nada que pudiera interesarme- Jack ni siquiera volteo a verlo

-¿No?, ¿Y qué tal si te dijera que eres el hijo del Hombre de la Luna?- Jack se detuvo en seco, uno de sus mechones se convirtió en blanco como la nieve otra vez-¿Lo ves?, después de todo si tengo algo que puede interesarte- El viejo con una sonrisa triunfante saco de su estante uno de sus muchos libros y lo arrojo a los pies de Jack, "El sucio secreto de la Luna", ese era el burlesco título del libro.

Jack tomo el libro y Odín le indico con una mano que se sentara en una de las sillas que había ahí, Jack lo hizo y comenzó a leer; mediante más leía su cabello se volvía a tornar blanco y sentimientos nuevos crecían en su interior odio, ira, confusión, tristeza, amargura, frustración y desagrado.

Una vez que termino estampo el libro contra el suelo, se puso de pie y enfrento a Odín cara a cara -¿Por qué habría de creerte? Alguien como tú jamás me diría algo así sin razón alguna- el hombre sonrió

-Tu y yo somos muy diferentes pero tenemos algo en común, al igual que los demás espíritus y dioses del mundo, todos somos peones del Hombre de la Luna, ante sus ojos solo somos objetos que se pueden usar a su antojo, hubo una época en la que los dioses reinábamos con sabiduría y luego llego el Hombre de la Luna aclamando que él se encargaría de todo, si ayudo los niños pero a nosotros nos obliga a vivir una vida que parece no ser nuestra-

.

.

.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Jack- dijo Conejo, los guardianes habían ido a buscar a Odín a su biblioteca pero para cuando llegaron ya se había ido y con él Jack

-Quién sabe que le estará haciendo Odín- dijo Hada volando nerviosamente

-¡Lo tengo!- Norte saco su globo de nieve –No sé si esto funcione con personas pero no perdemos nada con intentar, llévanos a Jack- La imagen del castillo de Arendelle apareció en el globo.

Una vez que los guardianes entraron en el portal aparecieron en una extraña habitación -¿Dónde estamos?- Un grito se escucho

-¿Qué son ustedes?- Era Elsa que estaba en su cama abrazando sus rodillas con miedo

-Tú no eres Jack- dijo Conejo apuntando con su boomerang

-¿Jack?, ¿tú eres el conejo de pascua, verdad?- dijo ella saltando de la cama

-¿Me conoces?-

-Sí y también a Sandman, Santa, El Hada de los dientes y a Jack-

-¿Conoces a Jack?- dijo Norte

-Sí, él estuvo aquí por un tiempo cuando mi hermana lo trajo aquí por medio de un hechizo, él se quedó a ayudarme y me conto sobre ustedes-

-Oh, ¿así que se podría decir que tú eres su amiga?- dijo Hada con tono un poco amenazador, cosa que es inusual en ella

-Sí, ¿él está bien? ¿Llego bien?- Los guardianes se miraron entre si

-En realidad él llego pero Odín lo secuestro-

-¿Odín?- Elsa murmuro mientras se tocaba la barbilla pensativamente –Me hablo sobre él pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Bueno lo estamos buscando utilice mi globo de nieve para que nos guiara hacia él pero nos trajo aquí, ni siquiera entiendo porque si no está aquí-

-De hecho…- Elsa abrió el armario y saco el cayado de Jack –Él con las prisas dejo esto-

Los guardianes exclamaron con comprensión –Eso lo explica, bueno fue un placer conocerte pero tenemos que ir a rescatar al chico- dijo Norte tomando el cayado

-Quiero ir con ustedes-

-No creo que eso sea una buena idea- dijo Hada en tono cortante

-Por favor, Jack es… es mi amigo- sostuvo el dije de copo de nieve con preocupación.

-Está bien- dijo Norte

Una vez que Elsa le aviso a Anna que se iría, Anna acepto quedarse a cuidar el reino pero con la condición de que Kristoff la acompañara, los guardianes aceptaron y todos se pusieron en marcha de nuevo.

-Muy bien ya fuimos a Are-no sé qué y trajimos a dos extraños pero a ningún Jack Frost, ¿ahora qué?- dijo Conejo con su habitual ira.

-Le preguntaremos a alguien que tiene la habilidad de encontrar cosas, su madre-

-¿Su madre?- Elsa y Kristoff exclamaron sin comprender y los demás guardianes por tal propuesta.

Norte aterrizo el trineo en un claro en medio de un bosque -¿Quién es la madre de Jack?, ¡El jamás me dijo que tenía una madre, no en esta vida!- dijo Elsa

-Ella tiene muchos nombres al igual que muchos de nosotros, Cibeles, Dione, Nerthus pero es mejor conocida como Madre Naturaleza y no te dijo eso porque él no lo sabe- dijo Norte

-¿No lo sabe?-

-Creo que es mejor que tú hables con ella Conejo, la conoces mejor- Conejo dio unos pasos al frente.

-Sal de ahí Serafina- dijo Conejo con fastidio a la nada -sé que estás ahí- Finalmente detrás de un árbol salió una mujer de cabello largo y negro con un vestido largo color verde que parecía entrelazarse con el césped verde –Al fin me llaman por mi nombre favorito- esa mujer no tenía más de 28 años, los presentes comenzaron a notar como el cielo se oscurecía un poco –Hablen rápido, ¿Qué quieren?-

-Queremos que nos ayudes-

-¿Por qué habría de ayudarles?, ustedes encerraron a mi padre-

-Pensé que eras neutral e indiferente a Pitch- dijo Conejo

-Pero aun así es mi padre- Ella se cruzó de brazos molesta

-Oye, en serio, es sobre tu hijo- Dijo Conejo, esa mujer a veces lo sacaba de quicio.

-¿Cuál de todos?- dijo con arrogancia

-Jack Frost, el chico fue capturado por Odín y no podemos encontrarlo-

-No sé porque deje que Manny lo escogiera a él, siempre se mete en problemas-

-Es tu hijo y por como lo has tratado le debes eso- La mujer inmediatamente pinto su rostro con una expresión de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento, cerró los ojos y el cielo se oscureció aún más llenándose de nubes –Está en el polo sur, algo no va bien, tienen que ir ya-

Los guardianes y Kristoff subieron de nuevo al trineo, Elsa estaba a punto de subir cuando de repente fue detenida por una suave mano -¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Elsa se asustó un poco

-Elsa de Arendelle-

-Oh, sabía que no eras de esta dimensión, eres muy hermosa- ella acomodo la trenza de Elsa con cariño –Siempre quise una hija- ella sostuvo el collar que llevaba Elsa –Mmmh, tal vez algún día pueda compensar a mi Jack- ella le sonrió con dulzura.

Mientras el trineo se dirigía al polo sur Elsa observo el collar que Jack le había dado y entonces algo mágico paso cuando vio el reverso se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado antes, tenía algo escrito: "¿Tendrías una cita conmigo?" decía en letras pequeñas, el corazón de ella dio un vuelco terrible al recordar lo que Jack le había dicho hace unos meses atrás, "cuando tienes sentimientos por alguien le pides una cita" –Me pido una cita- dijo Elsa casi susurrando -¡Rápido Norte!- Elsa le arrebato las riendas a Norte y las agito haciendo que los renos fueran más rápido.

 **Madre Naturaleza aparece en el libro y sí, ella es la hija de Pitch Black, su amigo es conejo y el cielo se oscurece con su presencia por alguna razón me pareció una buena idea meterla en esta historia para conectar más con el libro.**

 **Saludos y felices fiestas a todos ustedes.**


	10. Verdades reveladas

_**CAPITULO 10 Verdades reveladas**_

El trineo nuevamente aterrizo en el polo sur, Kristoff a pesar de ir bien abrigado temblaba de frio, Norte se quitó el abrigo y se lo lanzo –Muy bien mantengan sus ojos bien abiertos- Sandy hizo señas hacia una dirección, todos voltearon a ver y a unos cuantos de cientos de metros se podía divisar algo a lo lejos, se trataba aparentemente de una construcción, todos emprendieron la caminata hasta dicho lugar, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca pudieron darse cuenta que se trataba de un castillo enorme con arquitectura burda y tosca, rodeado por cientos de hielos puntiagudos

Norte miro a los demás con los ojos muy abiertos –Okey, esto me ha dejado más que asombrado- Siguieron caminando, la cosa se puso difícil cuando estuvieron más cerca, Sandy y Hada tomaron a Kristoff y los tres atravesaron los picos de hielo volando, Elsa camino delante de Norte y Conejo para cerciorarse de que el hielo no fuera frágil y ellos siguieron a pie. Lograron atravesar todo sin un rasguño pero les tomo tres horas enteras, hubiera sido más fácil si Elsa hubiera retirado el hielo pero por más que lo intentara ella sabía que la magia de Jack era mucho más poderosa que la suya y eso que no tenía su cayado.

Con mucho esfuerzo los guardianes lograron abrir la pesada puerta de hielo.

El lugar era alto a pesar de solo tener dos pisos, estaba bastante vacío y parecía haber sido construido con furia y odio el hielo no era claro y transparente como lo es normalmente si no denso y oscuro

-¿Jack?- las voces de todos llamándolo resonaban en las paredes.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Era la voz de Jack que estaba en la planta superior de la edificación, el dio un salto y aterrizo elevando una gran nube de polvo helado, su aspecto había cambiado, ahora llevaba un abrigo azul con estampado de figuras hechas con hielo este llevaba una capucha con los mismos diseños, un fajín celeste con toques dorados, camiseta blanca de cuello alto abierto con botones dorados, en uno de los mechones de su cabello llevaba una pequeña trenza con dos plumas azul y amarilla entrelazada y sus pantalones habitualmente marrones, esto hubiera sido un cambio de look positivo de no ser por su mirada, una mirada que ninguno de los presentes nunca había visto en él –¿Eso es mi cayado?, es una pena que hayan tenido que venir hasta acá solo por esa cosa vieja que ni siquiera necesito- Norte sostuvo el cayado con fuerza comprendiendo que sería una mala idea dárselo

-Jack- Elsa trato de acercarse a él pero el solo retrocedió aún más -¿Qué hacen aquí?, no debieron de haber dejado Arendelle- dijo con frialdad

-¿Qué te paso Jack?- Elsa a pesar de la anterior reacción de Jack se acercó a él sosteniéndolo de los antebrazos –Jack, respóndeme-

El la miro por un instante con una de sus tiernas miradas que solía darle antes, después sacudió la cabeza y se soltó de su agarre –Tenias razón, la gente con poderes como los nuestros siempre son rechazados por sus padres- dijo con odio

-¿Entonces ya lo sabes?- dijo Hada, el resto de los guardianes la miro haciéndole señas para que se callara

-¿Qué?, ¿ustedes lo sabían?- Jack los miro con rabia

-¿Saber qué?- dijo Kristoff

-Que el Hombre de la Luna y Serafina, la HIJA de Pitch Black, eran mis padres-

-Lo supimos apenas desapareciste-

-¿Y no planeaban decírmelo?- dijo enojado

-Temíamos que si te enteraras pasaría exactamente esto- dijo Norte señalándolo

-¿Pero nunca pensaron en mí?, ¡merecía saber esto!- movió sus brazos con furia creando una barrera de picos de hielo que quedaron a tan solo unos centímetros de los guardianes, ellos retrocedieron un poco

-Amigo, no entiendo mucho de lo que pasa pero esto de huir y construir un palacio de hielo en medio de la nada y hacerte un cambio de imagen súper cool no es la solución créeme, además de ser poco original-

-Vuelve Jack, por favor- dijo Hada

-¿No lo entienden?- grito furioso lanzando más hielo a sus lados -¡No tengo a donde ir!- salto hacia el segundo piso nuevamente.

-¡No tengo ningún lugar al cual regresar!, ni el cielo ni la tierra, no pertenezco a ningún lugar- un desgarrador grito salió de lo más profundo de su pecho -¡No quiero ser así! ¿Por qué fui creado?, Jack Frost o Jackson Overland ¡no soy nada!- Él se dio media vuelta adentrándose pero aun así sus gritos desesperados se escuchaban, se podía sentir su sufrimiento -¡Quiero una vida que sea mía!, quiero ser yo el que decida mi destino- El agradeció que los presentes no pudieron ver cuando callo de rodillas quebrándose en llanto –Y luego pones a Elsa en mi vida- dijo susurrando mirando hacia la ventana en donde claramente se podía ver a la luna.

-Jack…- dijo Norte, Jack creo un copo de nieve y lo envió hasta donde estaban los guardianes, Kristoff y Elsa; cuando este toco el suelo comenzó a crearse un terrible monstruo de hielo afilado, tenía pinta de ser una especie de esqueleto era realmente aterrador -¡Déjenme solo!- grito con voz quebrada, el gigante tomo a los guardianes y a Kristoff con las esqueléticas manos con garras afiladas y los arrojo afuera del castillo pero el monstruo solo ignoro a Elsa dejándola ahí, tal vez este ser tenia mente propia y se preocupaba por su amo y sabía que Elsa era la única que podía razonar con él.

El gigante de hielo la miro con sus fríos ojos como dando su aprobación y Elsa le dio un pequeño "gracias" y con sus poderes creo una escalera de hielo, subió y cuando lo vio a él sollozando en el suelo se arrodillo a su lado abrazándolo, momentos después él también la abrazaba.

-No soy nada- dijo con voz ronca

-Claro que sí, eres alguien arrogante, tonto, pesado, mal educado, desastroso…- Jack se separó de ella dándole la espalada –Pero también eres bondadoso, tierno, valiente, divertido, fuerte, inteligente y muchas otras cosas- Elsa paso una mano por su cabellera que nuevamente era blanca y jugueteo un poco con la trenza que Jack se había mal hecho –Eres alguien, tal vez Jack y Jackson no tuvieron la misma vida pero si son la misma persona, eso es lo que te hace ser alguien; castaño o peliblanco sigues siendo mi mejor amigo- Elsa lo abrazo por la espalda y Jack solo inclino la cabeza recargándola en la de Elsa.

.

.

.

Un par de horas después de que Jack lograra calmarse y de convencerlo de volver, volvieron al trineo y emprendieron su camino de vuelta al polo norte.

-Supongo que ahora volveremos a Arendelle- dijo Elsa triste

-Norte, ve y dale un recorrido a Kristoff por tu taller antes de que vuelvan quiero enseñarle algo a Elsa- dijo Jack poniéndose de pie con el trineo en marcha.

-Claro compañero- Eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer por el chico.

-Vamos Elsa- Jack se acomodó la capucha de su nuevo abrigo y le extendió una mano a Elsa.

-Aguarda, ¿vamos ir ahora?- Jack asintió y Elsa obedeció tomando su mano, una vez de pie él la cargo al estilo novia y dio un salto al vacío, esta vez Elsa no grito tan fuerte.

La llevo a la biblioteca de Odín, cuando estuvo frente a la enorme puerta la deposito con cuidado en el piso –Esta es la biblioteca de Odín-

-¿El tipo que te capturo?, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- dijo Elsa enojada

-Él no tenía tan malas intenciones, la razón por la que estamos aquí es porque lo sabe todo y una promesa es una promesa- Elsa lo miro sin comprender –Averiguaremos de donde vienen tus poderes- Jack la tomo de la mano y la condujo adentro del lugar, Elsa se sorprendió al ver tantos libros juntos, superaban por millones a los que había en el palacio –Odín, necesito tu ayuda-

-Lo sé- dijo el anciano bajando de una escalera –Elsa de Arendelle, ¿lista para saber la verdad sobre tus poderes?- dijo el hombre sonriendo y entregándole el libro que tenía en sus manos –Jack, mientras ella lee vayamos afuera a dar un pequeño paseo, soy un viejo y un poco de ejercicio me vendrá bien- ambos hombres salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a caminar por el largo sendero que iba hacia el bosque, después de una hora sin decir ni media palabra Odín finalmente hablo –Es de sabios admitir cuando se equivocan y ahora hare eso, me equivoque Frost- Él lo miro con confusión

-Cuando te dije que vivíamos una vida que no parecía ser nuestra gracias al Hombre de la Luna, en realidad hay algo que no te dije-

-¿Qué?-

-Que hayas decidido quedarte en Arendelle a ayudar a esta joven no fue obra del Hombre de la Luna- el chico lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos –En realidad fue algo que tu decidiste, también el hecho de que hayas desarrollado ciertos sentimientos hacia ella, fueron cosas que no fueron planeadas-

-Entonces, ¿estoy enamorado?- dijo Jack

-¿No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta?- el viejo rio jovialmente, Jack lo miro seriamente y el viejo detuvo su risa –En verdad que no lo sabias-

-Nunca entendí el amor, ¿Qué es?-

-No cabe dudas que eres único, por eso te escogió, el amor es….el amor es muchas cosas, una de ellas es pensar en la felicidad del otro antes que la tuya y creo que con eso hasta tú te das cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia esa chica- Jack sonrió por primera vez desde que se enteró de todo

-¿Entonces soy libre de estar con ella?-

-Sí pero déjame decirte que tienes que tomar en cuenta que ella es una mortal, tal vez el Hombre de la Luna la pueda convertir en inmortal, tal vez haya algún modo de que puedan estar juntos para siempre pero si no es así tú tienes que ser consciente de ello-

-Lo sé, creo que esa es una de las razones por las que no me he atrevido a admitir mis sentimientos- asintió con tristeza

-Vamos creo que ella termino de leer ya-

Una vez que volvieron y le agradecieron a Odín por su ayuda, Elsa y Jack decidieron solo caminar un rato, antes de despedirse por un periodo de tiempo indefinido, ambos caminaban por el mismo sendero en el que Jack y Odín habían estado hace rato, casi sin darse cuenta de que iban tomados de la mano

-Te queda el cambio, te hace parecer un príncipe o uno de la realeza-

-Me alegra oír eso, tal vez así ningún idiota se vuelva a acercar a ti-

El rostro de Elsa se tornó de un color rojo y Jack al darse cuenta de esto apretó más fuerte su mano con la de ella -Entonces, ¿Cómo obtuviste esos poderes?-

Elsa pensó por un segundo y con un suspiro comenzó a narrar –Al parecer mi abuelo accidentalmente se metió con un hechicero con el que no debía meterse y este lanzo una maldición sobre sus dos hijas, cuando ellas dieran a luz a su primera hija una terrible enfermedad las mataría antes de que pudiera nacer él bebe-

-¿Entonces?- el acariciaba con su pulgar la delicada mano de Elsa haciendo que el rostro de Elsa se pusiera aún más rojo.

-Bueno pues el con tal de salvar a sus dos hijas y sus futuros nietos le hizo una ofrenda al sol y la luna para que le ayudaran; esa era la razón por la que mis padres querían conocer a Rapunzel, cuando mi tía iba a dar a luz se cumplió lo que prometió el hechicero así que en el reino de Corona usaron una flor mágica que había nacido gracias una gota de luz que dejo caer el sol para poder curar a la reina y así es como mi prima nació con poderes también- dijo Elsa feliz –Diferentes a los míos pero con poderes, y años después ocurrió lo mismo con mi madre cuando iba a nacer, solo que en este caso fue una gota de luz que la luna envió, esa es la razón por la que obtuve mis poderes y ¿sabes qué significa eso?, que gracias al Hombre de la Luna estoy bien-

-Pero te dio unos poderes que te hicieron sufrir mucho-

-Pero te trajeron a mí- ella apretó con más fuerza la mano de Jack, ambos se detuvieron y se acercaron –Jack- dijo con Elsa como si estuviera suplicando ese beso, él se separó y la miro sin saber que decir, en su mente solo resonaban la conversación que había tenido con Odín.

-Se está haciendo tarde, tú y Kristoff tienen que ir a Arendelle- Él la volvió a cargar y nuevamente emprendió el vuelo hacia el polo norte

.

.

.

Ya en el taller de Norte, el guardián del asombro invoco el portal al palacio de Arendelle, Kristoff y Elsa se prepararon para entrar cuando Norte le dio un fuerte golpe con la mano a Jack en el pecho -¿Eso es todo?-

-No entiendo de que hablas- dijo Jack frotándose el lugar en el que Norte lo había golpeado.

-¿La vas a dejar ir así como así?-

-No, yo no…- rio nerviosamente, Norte arqueo las cejas a modo de reprimenda

-¡Esperen!- Jack camino hacia donde estaban ellos –Elsa, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-

-Uh, claro- Jack miro a Kristoff y a los demás, ellos comprendieron y les dieron un poco de espacio.

-Yo, ¿recuerdas el regalo que te di?- Elsa asintió mostrándole que aún lo llevaba puesto –Bueno pues hay algo escrito detrás…-

-Lo sé- dijo Elsa sonriendo

-¿Lo sabes?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste?-

-Honestamente Jack Frost, desde que te conozco solo me has tenido confundida-

-Lo sé- dijo dándose una palmada en la frente –soy un idiota pero te lo dije, no entiendo el amor, jamás lo entendí y nunca lo había sentido pero cuando conocí a Anna había empezado a creer que al fin lo había sentido y luego te conoci y las cosas se complicaron aquí y aquí- Jack señalo con su dedo índice su cabeza y luego su corazón.

-Lo entiendo- ella seguía sonriendo

-Pero cuando llego el idiota de Niel de verdad quería alejarte de él y cuando tu ibas a be-besarme, de verdad quería hacerlo pero…-

-¿En serio?- Elsa lo miro con sus grandes ojos azules y Jack hizo algo que la tomó por sorpresa, tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos y se acercó plantándole un beso que no duro más de 5 segundos, él la soltó mientras Elsa sonreía como una tonta hasta que…

-¡Jack, tu cabello!- La mitad de su cabello se había vuelto color marrón.

-Sí, esta es la razón por la que no... Pero solo lo comprendí hasta que Anna me conto como es que lograste descongelar Arendelle, "solo un acto de amor verdadero puede descongelar un corazón"-

-¿Entonces, esto te pasara todo el tiempo?-

-Encontrare el modo de controlarlo pero hasta entonces, ¿saldrías conmigo?- él extendió su mano tímidamente para que ella la tomara.

-Claro- dijo tomándola y sonriendo.

Elsa le hizo una seña a Kristoff para decirle que estaban listos para irse, él entro primero en el portal y después Elsa sin querer soltar la mano de Jack entro no sin antes decirle –Nos vemos pronto Frosty-

 **Últimamente por alguna razón no me aparecen sus comentarios en esta página, no sé por qué pero gracias a todos por sus lindos mensajes de apoyo siempre me animan a seguir publicando, por cierto la razón por la cual actualizo tan rápido es porque cuando subo una historia ya la tengo prácticamente terminada, en esta ocasión todavía me falta mucho de la historia, porque a mí me gusta hacer historias bastante larguitas, pero estoy considerando en dejarlo solo en 15 capítulos o algo así originalmente iba ser de aproximadamente 25 o más capítulos para explicar bien con detalle los cabos sueltos como:**

 **-Rapunzel y su aparición**

 **-Si Elsa se volverá o no mortal**

 **-Si Jack perdono al hombre de la Luna y a Serafina**

 **-Pitch Black**

 **-Los nuevos poderes de Jack**

 **-La boda de Anna y Kristoff**

 **-Como terminara la pareja de Jack y Elsa**

 **-El castillo de Jack**

 **-Como terminan las cosas con el Hada de los dientes y Jack**

 **Hasta aquí es todo lo que llevo escrito pero según sus comentarios, en los favoritos y en los seguidores, veré si continúo aún más o termino la historia en unos pocos capítulos mas.**

 **Felices fiestas a todos y un buen 2016 :)**


	11. Como va la vida y un nuevo comienzo

_**CAPITULO 11 Como va la vida y un nuevo comienzo**_

Retomemos nuestra historia en donde nos quedamos, Jack y Elsa si tuvieron una cita, después otra, luego otra y otra y otras diez más; estuvieron saliendo por un par de meses, en ese transcurso de tiempo Jack jamás se volvió a animar a besar de nuevo a Elsa por más que esta le insinuara e insistiera pero cuando Jack finalmente se decidió a pedirle a Elsa que fuera su novia pudo compensar todo con un increíble largo beso y esto solo le costó el cambio de color total de su cabello pero con el tiempo fue controlando esto.

Al año siguiente, en el verano, Anna y Kristoff se casaron, fue una boda ENORME con cientos de invitados y montones de comida, el evento del año.

Un año después, cuando Elsa tenía 23, Jack tomo una decisión y se le propuso a Elsa, ella obviamente acepto encantada, su boda fue pequeña y muy íntima tan íntima que Jack ni siquiera invito a los guardianes, a decir verdad la última vez que los vio fue cuando Elsa visito su mundo, en fin ambos fueron muy felices ese día.

El desastre comenzó cuando Elsa cumplió 28 años:

En esa fría mañana de 21 de diciembre Jack se escabullo por los jardines merodeando por aquí y por allá en busca de su amada esposa finalmente la encontró cerca del lago sentada bajo un árbol con capa blanca afelpada leyendo un libro, él aterrizo en silencio en una rama que estaba justo arriba de Elsa y se dejó caer colgando de cabeza mientras se sostenía con sus piernas quedando frente a frente con ella –boo- dijo con fuerza pero Elsa no se inmuto para nada

-Hola- dijo con suma calma

-¿En serio no te asuste ni un poco?-

-Te conozco desde hace siete años Jack, reconozco tu olor a metros de distancia-

-¿eh?, ¿Mi olor?, eso es raro- dijo balanceándose atrás y al frente

-Pino y un poco a tierra húmeda- dijo jalando la capucha del abrigo de Jack cubriendo sus ojos.

Jack se balanceo hacia atrás dando un giro y aterrizando a la perfección –Feliz cumpleaños- él se dio media vuelta y de su abrigo saco una caja envuelta que ocultaba en su fajín y se la extendió a ella.

-Aww, eres muy dulce por poco y pensé que te habías olvidado- Elsa tomo la caja y con mucho cuidado la desenvolvió.

-¿Cómo podría olvidar el cumpleaños de mi esposa?- él le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, antes Jack era unos centímetros más alto que Elsa pero eso había cambiado, ahora ella era la que rebasaba a Jack por un par de centímetros y esto lo avergonzaba en secreto.

-¡Jack!, esto es… ¿Qué es?- Elsa saco de la caja un pequeño artefacto cuadrado con una cuerda rara-

-Es un reproductor de música, mira- él tomo los audífonos y se los coloco con cuidado a Elsa –No te asustes- tomo el aparato, lo encendió y este comenzó a emitir música.

-Es impresionante- dijo Elsa gritando, ocasionando la risa de Jack –Elegí algunas canciones que pensé que te gustarían- dijo quitándole uno de los auriculares

-Gracias, me encanta- ella seguía gritando con una sonrisa en el rostro. Después ambos se sentaron a conversar y a escuchar música hasta que se agotó la batería

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Se acabó la batería pero descuida con esto puedes cargarlo- Jack saco de la caja un cargador portátil y conecto el dispositivo –tienes que esperar un par de horas para que termine-

-Jack, he estado pensando desde hace mucho y creo que es hora de encontrar la manera de solucionar nuestro problema-

-Bien, me parece bien no quiero perderte jamás- dijo él

-Bueno para eso he estado pensando en mi prima, Rapunzel-

-¿Qué hay con ella?-

-Creo que nunca te conté de sus poderes, ella tiene la habilidad de curar a las personas, también da juventud y salva de la muerte, ella podría ayudarnos-

-Podría ser, ¿entonces a donde tenemos que ir a verla?-

-Corona-

-Perfecto, volaremos allá y regresaremos para mañana en la tarde-

-No es tan simple Jack, Corona queda lejos y no quiero que te canses llevándome todo el tiempo, además hay que cruzar mucho océano y tendríamos que llevar provisiones para mí-

-Tienes razón, ¿entonces Copo de Nieve, cual es la mejor manera de llegar a Corona?-

-En barco, es un viaje de casi una semana, de ida y vuelta-

-El mundo estará bien sin mí por un par de días- Jack viajaba entre las dimensiones para poder cumplir su trabajo en la tierra y poder estar con Elsa

-Y supongo que a Anna y Kristoff no les molestara cuidar el reino unos días-

-¿Saldremos mañana por la mañana?- Elsa asintió poniéndose de pie y acomodando su esponjosa capa

-Iré a contarle a Anna, ¿dormirás aquí o…?-

-Creo que volveré, si voy a irme un tiempo tengo que dejar una fuerte nevada para compensar los días, hasta mañana y feliz cumpleaños otra vez- Jack le dio un tierno beso a modo de despedida y después saco el globo de nieve que Norte le había regalado y entro en el portal.

.

.

.

-¿Entonces tú y Jacky viajaran hasta Corona?, ¿y quieres que YO me quede a cargo?- dijo Anna con voz seria -¡Pero claro que sí!, no tienes ni que pedirlo, espero que tú y Jack puedan encontrar ayuda de nuestra prima- Anna abrazo con fuerza a Elsa

-Oh, ten cuidado Anna, sentí que algo se movió ahí adentro- dijo Elsa separándose un poco del abrazo y acariciando con una mano el vientre de embarazo de Anna

-Sí, es normal a estas alturas-

-Sí, siete meses, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Aterrada, no quiero que salga de ahí nunca- Las hermanas rieron felizmente, desde que Anna le había dado la noticia a Elsa de que estaba embarazada ella no hacía más que cuidar muy bien de ella, inclusive le tejía un montón de ropa al bebe, muy pronto nacería y él o ella sería el heredero al trono.

-Ten cuidado- Anna la miro con preocupación.

-El barco no se hundirá, todo estará bien y Jack estará ahí así que estaré bien cuidada-

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano Elsa y Jack abordaron con esperanzas de poder encontrar alguna forma de estar juntos por siempre.


	12. Rapuzel, Rapunzel deja tus lagrimas caer

_**CAPITULO 12 Rapunzel, Rapunzel deja tus lágrimas caer.**_

Elsa estaba en cubierta sentada en una silla mientras leía su libro y Jack dormía sobre uno de los mástiles del barco, a decir verdad llevaba un día entero allá arriba y eso le preocupaba a Elsa así que lo llamo -¿Jack?, despierta Jack- él no tardo ni un minuto en responder a su llamado descendiendo por la jarcia y aterrizando con un salto frente a ella -¿Qué sucede?, ¿pasa algo malo?- Jack levanto su cayado con recelo

-¿Ese es tu cayado?, pensé que no lo volverías a usar- Jack se relajó e hizo girar el artefacto de madera.

Dese lo del castillo en el polo sur Jack había dejado de usar su cayado al darse cuenta que sus poderes habían incrementado notablemente y con su cayado eran tan fuertes que se descontrolaban –Solo lo traje por si acaso, no quiero que nada malo te suceda-

-Todo estará bien, es solo un simple viaje-

-¿Qué lees Copo de Nieve?- Jack ladeo la cabeza un poco tratando de ver mejor el libro.

-No es nada- Elsa rio nerviosamente

-Entonces déjame ver- Elsa reacciono rápidamente y arrojo el libro por la borda.

-Algo me ocultas Copo de Nieve, pero está bien no hare preguntas- Jack se dio media vuelta y volvió a trepar hasta donde estaba antes y siguió descansando.

.

.

.

Esa noche Elsa en su camarote se desvistió y se puso su camisón de noche -¿Puedo pasar?- Era Jack

-Adelante, ¿dormirás aquí o en el mástil?- dijo Elsa con tono burlesco

-Pensaba leer algo primero pero alguien lanzo el libro al océano- dijo con tono aún más burlesco, ambos rieron, Elsa se metió entre las sabanas guardando un espacio para su esposo.

Jack puso su cayado en un rincón, se despojó del abrigo elegante y del fajín quedando solo en pantalones y su camisa de manga larga, se metió en la cama junto a Elsa y esta recostó su cabeza en su pecho mientras él rodeaba su cuerpo con un brazo –Hey, tu cabello está más largo- dijo Elsa

-Sí, por alguna razón comenzó a crecer-

-Me agrada, pronto podré hacerte más trenzas-

-Basta con eso- dijo riendo.

-Es muy tranquilo esto, solo tú y yo; sin presiones, trabajo, gente interrumpiéndonos, cosas que hacer, dimensiones separándonos, hace mucho que no teníamos un día así-

Jack suspiro profundamente –Lo sé, es perfecto-

-¿Jack, tu qué crees que será el niño de Anna y Kristoff?-

-Un varón, definitivamente, puedo sentirlo… en mi panza- dijo Jack con tono grave y asentó fuerte mientras se frotaba el abdomen plano –jojojojo- rio y Elsa también.

-Deberíamos de ir con los guardianes de nuevo, me gustaría volver a verlos-

-Tal vez algún día. Elsa, ¿todavía me amas?-

-Claro que si tonto, ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Entonces dime ¿porque querías evitar que viera el libro?- Elsa se quedó en silencio por unos instantes.

-Jack, llevamos casados por un buen tiempo, podemos hablar de lo que sea ¿verdad?- Elsa se levantó un poco para poder ver el rostro de Jack.

-por supuesto que si-

-… Muy bien te lo diré todo, pero cuando regresemos de Corona-

Jack volvió a suspirar con fuerza –Bien-

.

.

.

Cuando el barco anclo en Corona, un viernes a mediodía la pareja desembarco vestidos con sus mejores galas, en este caso Jack solo se puso su corona (ya que por obvias razones cuando se casó con Elsa tuvo que asumir el papel de rey); y fueron dirigidos en carruaje hasta el palacio, cuando las puertas se abrieron y el carruaje se detuvo, ambos bajaron y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que ya estaban esperándolos una mujer de cabello corto castaño y un hombre bastante alto con un barba ambos muy bien vestidos y con coronas.

-¿Elsa?- dijo la hermosa mujer castaña recogiendo su falda y corriendo a abrazarla, Elsa tomo sorpresivamente este abrazo pero después respondió con un poco de timidez

-Rapunzel, no puedo creer que al fin nos conozcamos-

-Ni yo, ¿sabes? Yo estuve en tu coronación pero cuando nos íbamos a acercar a saludar paso… el incidente- esto último lo dijo con suma cautela

-oh sí, lamento si de alguna forma los asuste- Rapunzel rápidamente negó con la cabeza

-No digas eso, tus poderes son asombrosos- dijo sonriendo –Ah, él es mi esposo Eugine- El hombre alto se acercó y dio una reverencia.

-¿Qué tal?- sonrió

-Él es Jack, mi esposo- Jack también se acercó y dio una gran reverencia ante los reyes de Corona-

-Es un placer- los reyes dieron otra reverencia –vayamos adentro-

El castillo de Corona era muy diferente que el de Arendelle, este era más elegante y sin techos, paredes y pisos de madera, era un mundo muy diferente.

Los cuatro se sentaron en la terraza mientras charlaban y las damas tomaban el té.

-Entonces, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?- dijo Rapunzel

Elsa miro a Jack en busca de una respuesta y el asintió con firmeza -…Pues, es una historia bastante loca- dijo Jack

-Y entendemos si no nos creen- complemento Elsa

La otra pareja se miró y se sonrieron mutuamente –La locura es algo normal para nosotros- dijo Eugine con una sonrisa arrogante

-Bueno, para hacer el cuento corto, soy un ser inmortal y Elsa no, escuchamos que tenías poderes que podrían ayudarnos para estar juntos por siempre-

El rostro de Rapunzel cambio drásticamente -… verán, me encantaría poder ayudarlos pero no puedo-

-¿Por qué?- dijo Elsa

-Yo, yo perdí mis poderes- esta revelación hizo que la pareja se inclinara bruscamente hacia adelante

Rapunzel se cubría el rostro con dolor por no poder ayudar a su prima –Mis poderes venían de mi largo cabello, toda mi vida viví encerrada en una torre por una mujer que fingía ser mi madre, después salí por primera vez de la torre y al regresar me di cuenta de todo el engaño pero Gothel me ato y le tendió una trampa a Eugine, logro herirlo mortalmente así que hice un trato con ella, si ella me dejaba curarlo jamás escaparía de nuevo pero antes de que pudiera curarlo él corto mi cabello haciendo que perdiera todo su poder-

Elsa inclino el rostro mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, Jack rápidamente coloco su mano sobre la de ella –Hey, no llores encontraremos otra manera, lo prometo-

-Eugine, rápido ve por un frasco, hay uno en el cajón de por allá- dijo moviendo sus manos cerca de sus ojos como evitando llorar mientras él corría a hacer lo que ella había dicho, el regreso pronto con el pequeño frasco de cristal en las manos y lo coloco en la mejilla de Rapunzel mientras una lagrima corría por está cayendo justo en el frasco y desprendiendo una hermosa luz, ella se secó con el borde de su manga y sonrió –Lo de ustedes es amor puro, no puedo darle vida eterna a Elsa pero ten, tal vez sirva en una ocasión especial, ella le entrego el frasco a Jack y él sonriendo abrazo a Elsa, al menos eso era algo.

-Gracias- dijeron ambos, el momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de una pequeña voz –Mamá, papá; Egmont se volvió a caer- dijo la niña de aproximadamente 10 años con voz preocupada, Rapunzel reacciono rápido tratando de levantarse de su asiento pero Eugine la detuvo.

-Iré yo- él corrió rápido, la niña como si nada hubiera pasado, se abalanzo sobre la falda de su madre abrazándola, Rapunzel la abrazo fuertemente.

-¿Es tu hija?- dijo Elsa sonriendo

-Alicia, es la mayor- La niña riendo soltó a su madre y corrió esta vez a la falda de Elsa abrazándola, Elsa inmediatamente la abrazo fuertemente –Hola pequeña, eres muy bonita, igual a tu madre- dijo tocando suavemente su pequeña nariz -Ha de ser grandioso tener hijos-

-Sí, ser madre lo cambia todo- Rapunzel sonrió, Elsa volteo a ver a Jack pero este no prestaba atención solo miraba fijamente el frasco reluciente pensando en una manera para convertir a Elsa en inmortal, Elsa le sonrió con tristeza a Rapunzel y ella hizo una mueca con la boca en comprensión de lo que ocurría.

 **Hola a todo el mundo, perdón por estar ausente tanto tiempo pero he estado escribiendo la historia y se ha estado poniendo difícil, tengo muchos nudos que deshacer así que si por ahí hay alguno díganmelo, ahora no actualizare a diario como suelo hacerlo pero tampoco me tardare mucho solo necesito tiempo para escribir.**

 **Saludos y gracias a los que comentan y leen la historia me anima a seguir escribiendo.**


	13. ¿Y si hacemos un hijo?

_**CAPITULO 13 ¿Y si hacemos un hijo?**_

El día se fue muy rápido con las primas charlando de esto y de aquello, los hombres practicaban tiro al blanco mientras se conocían mejor y para su sorpresa ambos se llevaban muy bien.

Y cuando llego la tarde, Jack y Elsa se despidieron excusándose diciendo que tenían que volver a Arendelle ya que este no podía estar tanto tiempo sin la supervisión de los reyes, Eugine y Rapunzel lo entendieron y les desearon un buen viaje mientras la otra pareja nuevamente zarpaba de regreso a casa.

Como ya era de noche, la pareja se preparó para dormir, Jack fue el primero en tenderse en la suave cama que era mecida por el suave movimiento de las olas

-Entonces, ¿me dirás ya lo que te ocurre?- dijo viendo a Elsa salir detrás del biombo con su camisón, ella suspiro y con cautela se metió en la cama poniéndose en sima de Jack de forma seductora, ella con mucha vergüenza empezó a desabotonar su camisón revelando su piel y algo más, por primera vez en toda su existencia Jack Frost se puso rojo, tan rojo como un tomate –Wow…- dijo contemplando lo revelador de Elsa -wow, wow, wow, wooow- el negó con la cabeza y desvió su mirada al rostro de ella.

-Quiero un hijo- Ella sonrió con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

-Pensé que ya habíamos hablado sobre esto- él luchaba por no ver algo más que no sea el rostro de ella; en su noche de bodas ambos se sentaron a hablar y llegaron al acuerdo de no hacer nada de… eso, ella no quería hacerlo por miedo a lo que pudiera pasarle a Jack y él se negaba por miedo a lastimarla de algún modo, después de todo la amaba y respetaba tanto que jamás se atrevería a lastimarla físicamente por nada del mundo.

-Jack si es por miedo a lastimarme no pasa nada, ¿No quieres tener hijos?-

-No- dijo el con rapidez

-¿No?, ¿Por qué?- dijo enojada por la respuesta de el

-Porque yo no sirvo para eso-

-Eres guardián de los niños, claro que sirves-

-No- Ella con prisa se volvió a abotonar su camisón y se hizo a un lado acostándose y cubriéndose con las sabanas dándole la espalda a Jack –¡oh, vamos Elsa!, no te enojes por eso-

-¿Por qué no te vas a dormir al mástil?-

-¡Bien!- dijo Jack furioso, tomo su ropa, cayado y subió mientras se vestía. De un salto logro llegar al mástil -¿Tener un hijo?, si claro de seguro me odiaría o terminaría matándolo- La luna brillaba con seriedad -¿Y tú qué?, no me mires así después de todo tú tienes el premio al peor padre del siglo, ¡por tres veces consecutivas!- Enojado emprendió el vuelo hacia Arendelle, voló durante toda la noche y llego al día siguiente por la mañana.

.

.

.

Al momento de poner los pies en el muelle de Arendelle lo primero que noto fue a las personas trabajando a gran velocidad protegiendo y anclando bien sus naves

-Oye, ¿Qué ocurre?- Jack le pregunto a un fornido hombre que llevaba en sus brazos redes de pescar

-Se aproxima una tormenta bastante fuerte, ¿vienes del mar?-

-Sí, vengo de Corona-

-Uy, tienes suerte de haber llegado ya, la tormenta pasara por ese rumbo- el pescador se alejó.

-Elsa- él reacciono y volvió nuevamente a volar, esta vez en dirección de donde venía, Jack Frost uso todo su poder para poder llegar a tiempo a donde estaba el barco pero desafortunadamente la tormenta lo tomo más rápido de lo que había previsto pero aun así el siguió volando sin importar la fuerte lluvia hasta que finalmente diviso la nave justo en el ojo de la tormenta, cuando estaba a punto de aterrizar se dio cuenta de un hombre que gritaba mientras caía por la borda, él se apresuró a atraparlo con destreza y colocarlo de nuevo en cubierta.

-Dile a los otros que aguanten un poco más, volveré a ayudarlos- Corrió escaleras abajo mientras el agua corría por estas, ahí en el corredor estaba su amada Elsa, moviéndose de un lado a otro completamente empapada buscando de donde sostenerse.

-¡Elsa!, ¿estás bien?- la sostuvo con fuerza para que ella no cayera debido a los bruscos movimientos.

-Sí-

-Lo lamento-

-Está bien, yo también lo siento… Jack tengo miedo-

-Tranquila nada va a pasar, todo va a estar bien yo iré arriba a estabilizar el barco y a ayudar a los demás, quédate aquí- el abrió la puerta de su camarote y la llevo a la cama –sostente con fuerza, si el agua sigue subiendo ve a cubierta- ella asintió y él subió.

Inmediatamente fue a donde el capitán quien luchaba para mantener el poder del timón, entre ambos lograron estabilizar el timón –intentare algo, por favor ayuda al capitán- le dijo a un marinero.

Camino cerca de la borda jalando con su cayado a los marineros que casi caían luchando con las cuerdas -¡Miren!- grito uno de ellos señalando una ola gigante que estaba a punto de tragarse el barco, con rapidez Jack congelo la ola antes que pudiera tocar el barco y en seguida con tan solo apretar el puño derecho rompió el agua solidificada en polvo helado, era bastante hermoso el espectáculo y así duro todo el día hasta que finalmente la tormenta paro por la noche el tercer día llegaron por la tarde, el barco anclo y los marineros y el capitán bajaron exhaustos mientras eran recibidos por los habitantes que se reunían curiosos al darse cuenta que la nave había estado en la tormenta, Jack y Elsa fueron los últimos en bajar de la nave, algunos súbditos rápidamente los rodearon preguntándole como se encontraban y si necesitaban algo, Jack era el único que no parecía cansado y a su mente vino el recuerdo de sus deberes en la tierra.

-Tengo que volver, regresare mañana por favor ve y descansa- Un guardia real que casualmente estaba cerca patrullando la tomo por los hombros y la escolto al palacio.

.

.

.

Jack llevaba el invierno en Detroit, específicamente estaba en un área de clase baja, esta ciudad era de las más peligrosas de Estados Unidos pero por geografía él se veía obligado a pasar muy seguido por ahí, en realidad a él no le gustaba llevar el invierno por este tipo de barrios por una simple razón: esto no era divertido para los niños que vivían en la calle sin abrigo y sin hogar pero ahí estaba haciendo su trabajo cuando algo inesperado sucedió, él se detuvo al escuchar algo, uno de los sonidos más horribles que jamás haya escuchado en su existencia, un grito de terror puro proveniente de un callejón que había pasado hace unos segundos, Jack regreso y se adentró en el largo callejón corriendo por los tejados hasta que encontró la fuente del grito, una mujer se encontraba con la espalda contra la pared con los ojos abiertos inundados en pánico sosteniendo un bulto cerca de su pecho y en frente había un hombre vestido de negro con un bolso que seguramente le había robado a ella pero eso no era lo malo, lo malo era como le apuntaba con un arma y fue aún mucho peor cuando Jack pudo escuchar como esta emitía un "Bang"

-¡NOOOOOO!- grito Jack…


	14. El huerfano

_**CAPITULO 14 El huérfano**_

*Bang*

-¡NOOOOOO!- grito Jack mientras la bala atravesaba el cráneo de la mujer y su cuerpo sin vida caía al suelo sin hacer ni un ruido a causa de la nieve, Jack petrificado por la escena miro el cuerpo inerte de la mujer tendido en el suelo mientras la sangre corría manchando la blanca nieve en un tono rojo después dirigió sus ojos al asesino quien con mucha tranquilidad guardaba el arma, suspira y se da media vuelta caminando lentamente a la salida del callejón, Jack con enojo crea un carámbano muy puntiagudo y apuntando a la cabeza del hombre lo dejo ir pero sorprendentemente no llego ni a la mitad de su camino cuando fue partido en dos por una sombra cayendo al suelo.

Jack nuevamente apunto al hombre pero esta vez con un rayo de hielo –si haces eso me veré obligado a llevarte ante los superiores- Jack desistió de lo que iba a hacer y con un salto se colocó frente a la misteriosa sombra, un hombre joven de cabello negro, rasgos orientales, lentes de armazón negra y una katana.

-¿Shinigami?- El hombre se acomodó los lentes y enfundo su arma

-Jack Frost-

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?, eres de la división Naciente-

-Al parecer hay mucho trabajo por aquí y vengo a ayudar a Muerte-

-Ya veo, ahora si me disculpas tengo que hacer algo- Jack estaba dispuesto a buscar al asesino.

-Conoces las reglas, los espíritus no pueden intervenir con la muerte-

-¡La acaba de matar!, hay que hacer justicia-

-… Shi- El llanto de un bebé estallo en el callejón -¿uh?- el Shinigami se acercó a examinar el bulto que estaba tendido en la nieve, de su bolsillo saco una pequeña libreta y la hojeo –mmmh souka- guardo la libreta y sin darle importancia comenzó a caminar a la salida.

-¡Chotto matte!, ¿lo vas a dejar ahí?- Jack lo detuvo

-Hai-

-¿Doshite?-

-Soy un dios de la muerte no es mi problema en cambio sí es el tuyo-

Jack abrió los ojos -¿Eh?, ¿Por qué mío?- el bebé seguía llorando sin para.

-Eres el guardián de los niños además ¿quieres justicia?, protégelo-

-Demo- Protesto Jack

-Ah, Jack ese niño no debe morir por ninguna razón… Bai-bai- Con esto el hombre dio un salto y desapareció en la noche.

Jack tomo al pequeño por la tela que lo envolvía, como si se tratara de una cosa y lo examino –tal y como pensé- el pequeño estaba húmedo por la nieve, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, su boca se abría de par en par llorando, no tenía dientes, tenía un poco de pelo rubio, ojos castaños y por lo que se veía tal vez no llevaba ropa; Jack hizo una mueca, él amaba los niños pero los bebés nunca habían sido su fuerte, odiaba que hicieran tanto ruido y que necesitaban tantos cuidados.

-Deja de llorar- dijo con fastidio, el pequeño no atendió a su petición, Jack lo tomo con sus dos manos y comenzó a sacudirlo de arriba abajo sin preocuparse de lastimarlo, solo quería hacerlo reír y funciono, el bebé dejo de llorar.

-Bien, bien, bien, eso es ahora buscaremos a alguien que cuide de ti- La manta comenzó a resbalarse del niño y cayó al suelo, efectivamente no llevaba nada de ropa –Oh, de seguro te estas congelando… ¿Por qué me miras así?- el bebé lo miraba sonriendo tontamente y entonces Jack comenzó a sentir su ropa mojada, él miro hacia abajo y su rostro se convirtió en odio –Oh, tu pequeño…- el bebé se había orinado en sima de Jack.

.

.

.

Jack volvió a envolver al crio en la manta, voló hacia una azotea y coloco al bebé en una caja que encontró, él comenzó a desvestirse; arrojo el abrigo, el fajín y la camisa blanca quedando solo en pantalones -¿Sabes?, me gustaba mucho esa ropa pero ahora la has arruinado- Jack creo otra camisa como la que tenía antes y un chaleco azul, de un tendedero tomo una bufanda que parecía en buen estado color azul claro, la coloco alrededor de su cuello; también tomo un viejo poncho color café claro de cuello alto con botones, estaba algo rasgado de la parte inferior, y se lo coloco en sima.

Tomo la caja por las solapas y el bebé comenzó a llorar -¿ahora qué quieres?- Jack voló buscando algún orfanato y en un parque diviso a una mujer que estaba a punto de alimentar a su hijo con un biberón, Jack voló a su lado arrebatándole el biberón de la mano y deteniéndose en el techo de una casa puso en las manos del pequeño la botella, este comenzó a comer como si no hubiera comido en días –Oh, tenías hambre-

.

.

.

Después de alimentarlo, Jack siguió su búsqueda y en la mañana logro encontrar uno a tan solo 23 minutos de Detroit, "Mis huérfanos" así se llamaba el lugar, bastante bonito y grande –Bien aquí estamos pequeño, aquí te darán comida, una techo y serás… infeliz- Jack bajo la mirada a aquel bebé que se había quedado dormido, el en realidad quería algo más para este niño, quería que tuviera una familia adecuada y una vida feliz, tal vez aquí no la tendría.

-No te preocupes, encontraremos un mejor lugar con una verdadera mamá- dijo tristemente.

.

.

.

Como se negaba a dejarlo en cualquier orfanato, abrió el portal y fue directo a Arendelle, ahí todos eran felices ¿Por qué el bebé no habría de hacerlo?, por el cansancio se detuvo en la plaza de Arendelle y se sentó en una de las bancas y tomo una bocanada de aire, el bebé comenzó a llorar -¿Eh?, ¿y ahora qué?- Jack lo tomo por debajo de los brazos y comenzó a mecerlo de arriba abajo

-Vamos, que ya te di de comer—

-Los bebes comen muy seguido, a veces cada cuatro horas- dijo una voz femenina, Jack volteo a ver a la mujer y está en seguida se dio cuenta de quién era.

-Su majestad, lo lamento- hizo una reverencia ante él –Eso no es necesario, ¿podría ayudarme?- Jack le extendió al bebé y ella lo tomo felizmente entre sus brazos, sorpresivamente este dejo de llorar.

-Que tierno, mi esposo y yo siempre quisimos hijos- ambos se sentaron en la banca.

-¿Nunca los tuvo?- pregunto Jack

-Tuvimos uno pero murió al nacer y desde entonces no pudimos tener otro- dijo con tristeza.

-Oh, lo lamento ¿sabe?, este bebé perdió a su madre ayer, es de donde vengo y lo traje aquí-

-Qué horror…- La mujer miro al pequeño y luego miro a Jack con ojos suplicantes –Su majestad, por favor permítame encargarme de él, por favor-

-Claro, usted parece la mujer indicada para él y él parece el bebé indicado para usted, casi podría decir que el destino los ha unido- Jack se puso de pie y la mujer también.

-Muchas gracias su majestad, ¿quiere darle un nombre?-

Jack se tocó la barbilla con una sonrisa maliciosa –Afi- la mujer lo miro con extrañeza pero no quería contrariar al rey de Arendelle –Significa abuelo- el rio con fuerza dándose media vuelta extendiendo sus brazos, juntando sus manos en su nuca y caminando hacia el palacio, la mujer aun anonadada por lo extraño del rey también emprendió su camino en el camino contrario a Jack, él sin detenerse giro la cabeza y pudo ver al pequeño asomando la cabeza sobre el hombro de su nueva madre mirándolo fijamente, Jack le dio una última sonrisa y el bebé le devolvió el gesto, Jack volvió a girar la cabeza pero con un gesto bastante serio.

.

.

.

Elsa cepillaba el cabello, con su camisón puesto y lista para ir a la cama cuando sintió esa presencia tan familiar para ella, giro la cabeza al balcón que tenía la ventana abierta, el viento movía bruscamente las cortinas pero pudo distinguir muy bien a Jack quien estaba parado justo detrás de ellas.

-He vuelto- dijo Jack

-Eso veo- ella le sonrió –linda ropa- se puso de pie.

-Gracias- él se quitó el poncho, la bufanda y el chaleco arrojándolos en una silla, cansado se dejó caer boca abajo en la suave cama, Elsa se sentó a su lado.

-¿Largo día?-

-No tienes ni idea- después de un largo silencio Jack hablo de nuevo –Esta bien-

-¿Eh?-

-Está bien tener un hijo-

-No tienes que si no quieres- dijo Elsa –Lo comprendo-

-Sí quiero- él le sonrió

-¿De verdad?, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?- Elsa estaba muy feliz

-Un huerfano- Elsa lo miro extrañada –como sea, tendremos un hijo pero hoy no, estoy muy cansado- Jack se levantó y se metió entre las sabanas, Elsa hizo lo mismo y abrazándolo por la espalda ambos se quedaron dormidos.

 **Lo lamento por aquellos que no querían que muriera la mujer pero era necesario, si eso no hubiera pasado Jack jamás habría encontrado a ese bebé y sin ese bebé jamás hubiera querido ser padre, Afi se ganó un lugar en el corazón de Jack y adivinen que, el aparecerá más adelante para hacer algo importante.**

 **Ah y por cierto Jack termino tan cansado que se negó a tener sexo esa noche, pobre sí que debió de haber estado muy cansado.**


	15. La reina cae y el rey llora

_**CAPITULO 15 La reina cae y el rey llora**_

Dos meses después de que Anna dio a luz, por cierto resulto que si era varón como había dicho Jack, Elsa pidió que el doctor fuera al palacio últimamente se había sentido mareada, con náuseas y muy cansada; ella sabía que estaba embarazada solo quería confirmarlo, efectivamente lo estaba.

La primera en saberlo por supuesto fue Anna quien con su habitual energía dio saltos y brincos alrededor de la habitación -¡Elsa!, eso es algo genial- decía apretando sus manos contra sus mejillas -¿ya se lo has dicho a Jack?-

-no, se fue ayer y dijo que no sabría cuando volvería al parecer tiene mucho trabajo-

-Oh, pues Kristoff está igual se fue a un viaje a la montaña del norte y lo peor es que me ha dejado sola con Hal, te juro que si no fuera por ti estaría muerta-

Elsa mecía el cunero de madera mientras Hal, un bebé de cabello rubio y ojos azules como los de Anna –Ni lo digas, adoro estar con él además me servirá de practica tengo que saber cómo cargar a un bebé y alimentarlo, necesitare saber eso- dijo con voz soñadora.

-Ser madre primeriza es difícil, oye ¿Por qué no le das de comer tú?- Anna le extendió el biberón que habían traído

-¿Puedo?- Anna asintió, Elsa tomo el biberón, Anna saco a Hal de su cuna entregándoselo a Elsa.

-¿Así?- dijo Elsa

-Tienes que sostener su cabeza, bien eso es, ahora colócale el biberón- Elsa hizo lo que Anna le decía –Lo haces muy bien, mucho mejor de lo que yo lo hice la primera vez-

-Gracias-

-¿Puedes creerlo?, las cosas terminaron muy bien aunque no como lo esperaba-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Nunca me imaginé casarme con alguien como Kristoff, siempre me imagine que terminaría con un príncipe romántico y jamás me imagine que tú terminarías con un chico rebelde como Jack-

-Sí- dijo con nostalgia –pero todo lo malo quedo atrás y de ahora en adelante todo será perfecto- dijo Elsa sonriendo mirando a Hal acabar su biberón –Oh, ¿se lo ha terminado ya?-

-Come igual que Kristoff- Las hermanas rieron.

.

.

.

Una semana entera pasó y finalmente Jack apareció, entro por la puerta principal del palacio en esa ventosa pero soleada mañana de abril, el último frente frio había terminado, ahora solo había viento fresco, sol y flores.

Jack entro al salón real, ahí sentada en el enorme trono de madera estaba Elsa frente a una larga fila de súbditos, al momento de que todos notaron su presencia hicieron reverencias mientras él se acercaba a tomar su propio lugar al lado derecho de su esposa pero antes de tomar asiento ambos se saludaron rápidamente con un abrazo –Me alegro que hayas vuelto-

-Sí el invierno termino en el hemisferio norte, ahora tendré menos trabajo por allá, hay que hacer esto- dijo mirando a las personas que seguían inclinadas, Jack se colocó la corona que había traído un sirviente y se sentó en el trono, la pareja escucho peticiones hasta la tarde.

Después de terminar su trabajo Elsa invito a Jack a pasear por el pueblo, ambos caminaron por el largo puente hacia el pueblo –Es un atardecer muy lindo- dijo Jack.

-Sí, oye ¿qué tal si vamos al faro?-

-Suena divertido- Jack cargo a Elsa entre sus brazos y volando fueron hasta allá, cuando aterrizaron Jack soltó con cuidado a Elsa, el atardecer se veía mucho mejor desde esta vista –Estas muy tranquila-

-Tal vez sea por la edad- dijo Elsa sonriendo

-Tienes razón, no puedo creer que este enamorado de una señora- dijo riendo, Elsa lo golpeo como solía hacerlo con una bola de nieve -¿Oh, con que así son las cosas?- Jack creo otra bola de nieve y se preparó para arrojársela, Elsa grito y corrió, hubo una interminable persecución alrededor del faro, finalmente Jack atrapo a la exhausta Elsa -¿Qué fue eso Copo de nieve?, no duraste ni un minuto-

-Es difícil moverse mucho estando embarazada- La mandíbula de Jack cayo y Elsa rio.

-¿Embarazada?, ¿Cuándo?...-

-Me entere cuando tu no estabas- Jack rio y cargo a Elsa haciéndola girar

-¡Copo de Nieve! tendremos un bebé- dijo Jack emocionado tocando el vientre algo abultado de Elsa

-¿Sera niño o niña?- dijo Elsa sonriendo –lo sabes ¿verdad?- Jack guardo silencio un minuto y después la miro.

-Sí, sí lo sé pero no te diré- él rio con fuerza.

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué no?-

-Sera una buena sorpresa-

-Mmmh, tienes razón- Elsa puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y ambos se besaron.

.

.

.

El embarazo de Elsa fue bastante normal bueno a excepción de un pequeño (enorme) detalle, su embarazo iba muy rápido, por decir cuando Elsa tenía tres meses de embarazo ella ya tenía un vientre de cinco meses y cuando ella tenía cinco meses pareciera que tuviera siete meses de embarazo; esto preocupaba enormemente a Jack pero Elsa insistía que ella en se sentía perfectamente.

Era un 18 de septiembre cuando la bomba explotó… Al medio día Elsa comenzó a sentir contracciones, inmediatamente Anna acudió y le dijo que podrían ser normales pero que llamaría al doctor, conforme pasaban las horas las contracciones eran mucho más frecuentes, el doctor le dijo a Elsa que había entrado en labor de parto y para complicar el asunto Jack no estaba en Arendelle.

.

.

.

Jack estaba volando mientras tarareaba una canción de un comercial que escucho en una televisión cuando sintió una dolorosa punzada en el centro del pecho, tan dolorosa que lo hizo caer al suelo; él lo sabía, tenía un mal presentimiento, algo malo le sucedía a Elsa, rápido abrió el portal y llego al castillo de Arendelle, corriendo por sus pasillos llego hasta la habitación de ella, Kristoff y varios sirvientes esperaban afuera de la habitación con miradas de preocupación en su rostro –Jack- dijo Kristoff –Que bueno que llegas-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Elsa está teniendo al bebé- en ese instante Sigrid salió con un montón de sabanas cubiertas de sangre y miro a Jack preocupada, él entro en la habitación, ahí estaba Anna, varias sirvientas, el doctor y Elsa tendida en la cama –Un poco más su majestad- Elsa grito con dolor, Jack no pudo ver bien la escena pero pudo ver como el doctor levantaba al bebé recién nacido -¡Elsa!- Jack se arrodillo a su lado.

-Estas aquí- dijo con voz débil.

-Es un niño Elsa- dijo el, ella miro al doctor

-Sí- dijo el doctor

-Jack…- Elsa se retorció con dolor –prométeme que lo cuidaras, te amo-

-No, no, no, no hagas eso, no te despidas-

-Me alegro de haberte conocido- Ella acaricio el rostro de él

–Esto es mi culpa- sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-No lo es, me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo… gracias- sus ojos se cerraron y su mano cayó sin vida.

-¡NO!- Jack la sostuvo de los hombros sacudiéndola un poco, después la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras sollozaba, Anna también estallo en llanto tomando al bebé de las manos del doctor y abrazándolo; Kristoff entro y abrazo a Anna, los sirvientes inclinaron la cabeza y algunos también derramaron lágrimas.

-No…- susurro Jack, levanto la cabeza y poniéndose de pie corrió hasta el tocador y de uno de los cajones extrajo el frasco que contenía la lágrima que Rapunzel les había regalado, abrió el frasco y se inclinó hacia Elsa cuando.

-¡Doctor!, ¡no respira!- grito Anna desesperada, el hombre con su estetoscopio se acercó al bebé y palpo un poco, viendo que no había respuesta comenzó a estimularlo para que despertara -¡No funciona!- grito desesperado.

Después de media hora intentando resucitar al bebé el doctor se dio por vencido –Lo siento-

Jack suspiro y se inclinó hacia Elsa dándole un beso, el último beso y después se acercó esta vez al bebé sin vida y dejando caer la lágrima que contenía el frasco justo en medio de su pecho desnudo, una brillante luz inundo la habitación y de la boca del recién nacido salió un llanto, Anna se apresuró a tomarlo en sus brazos y una sirvienta corrió a buscar un biberón para el pequeño.

-¡Esta vivo!- dijo Anna feliz por un instante.

-… Lo está- Jack tomo una sábana y cubrió el cadáver de Elsa, él se arrodillo a su lado e inclino la cabeza volviendo a sollozar, Kristoff coloco una mano sobre su hombro y también inclino la cabeza, Anna llorando también hizo lo mismo y los sirvientes igual.

Después de media hora ahí, Anna salió con el bebé en sus brazos para ir a alimentarlo, los sirvientes salieron tras de ella, varios minutos después Kristoff dándole una palmada a su amigo salió; Jack se quedó ahí hasta la media noche, se puso de pie y tomo una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir cuando termino dejo la carta en un lugar visible, decidió acercarse nuevamente a Elsa y descubriéndola de su mano derecha tomo su anillo de matrimonio, ellos habían hecho sus anillos completamente de hielo y ambos tenían una inscripción pequeña detrás "Jack y Elsa" (Él quería tomar el collar que le había regalado a Elsa pero ella jamás se lo quito desde que se lo dio así que decidió déjaselo), después de este día Jack comenzó a usar ese anillo en una cadena atada a su cuello; apago la vela con la punta de su dedo meñique y salió de la habitación con dirección a la habitación en donde estaba su pequeño hijo y lo tomo por debajo de los brazos

–Muy bien pequeño, tu y yo tendremos unas vacaciones para siempre- lo junto a su cuerpo de manera torpe, abrió el portal por última vez y viendo por la ventana se despidió de Arendelle finalmente desapareció junto con el pequeño.

.

.

.

En el polo norte, el guardián del asombro comía galletas mientras le daba los últimos toques a su escultura, un muñeco de nieve esto involuntariamente lo hizo pensar en su viejo compañero, Jack Frost, hacía años que no sabía de él y de los otros guardianes y justo como si lo hubiera invocado la puerta de su oficina se abrió con una fuerte brisa helada, él hombre al ver que era el mismísimo Jack sonrió hasta que escucho el llanto del bebe que sostenía cerca de su cuerpo

\- Shostakovich- Jack lo miraba seriamente -¿Y ese bebé?-

-…Es mi hi-hijo- dijo con algo de nerviosismo

Norte abrió los ojos muy grandes –Bien, veo que has estado ocupado, felicidades…-

-Elsa murió- Esto sorprendió a Norte

-Jack… lo siento-

-No quiero hablar de ello, solo-solo no sé qué hacer…- El bajo la cabeza

.

.

.

Jack descansaba en el marco de la misma ventana donde había hecho la figura de escarcha de Sandman con el pequeño acostado en sus piernas dobladas, algo que ningún padre haría por supuesto, pero el pequeño parecía sentirse cómodo tanto que abrió los ojos por primera vez, ojos azul claro como los de Jack, inclusive un poco más claros pero en general el crio era la viva imagen de Jack.

Jack sonrió –Hola pequeño mocoso, soy tu padre y de antemano lamento si soy uno terrible-

-¡Pero claro que lo eres!- era la voz del hada de los dientes –Así no se carga a un bebé- ella lo tomo con cuidado

–Oh, no tiene ropa, lo trajiste a este lugar helado sin ropa- Era conejo

-Chicos…- Jack se puso de pie y se acercó a los cuatro guardianes que lo veían primero con felicidad y después con tristeza

-Norte nos contó lo que paso- dijo Conejo.

Sandman lo miro y sobre su cabeza escribió "Lo siento" –Gracias- dijo Jack

-Te apoyaremos en todo lo que necesites Jack, somos tu familia- dijo Norte

-Gracias pero intentare no molestarlos tanto, por eso me fui de Arendelle ya que Anna y Kristoff tienen a su propio hijo no quiero molestar a nadie con mi responsabilidad-

-Cállate, solo eres un niño claro que necesitas ayuda ¿Qué puedes saber tu sobre cuidar bebés?- Conejo le dio un golpe en la cabeza con una de sus patas y Jack sonrió.

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto Hada.

-Aún no tiene nombre-

-¿Qué tal Jack Jr.?- dijo riendo Conejo

-… Bite- dijo Jack, mientras los demás lo veían sin comprender –Bite Frost, Frost-bite… ¿lo entienden?- Sandman, Norte y Conejo se vieron entre si y después se echaron a reír.

-¡Me encanta!- dijo Conejo

-Muy gracioso- dijo Norte

Sandy puso sus pulgares arriba en señal de aprobación, todos los hombres chocaron cinco con Jack y lo felicitaron sobre tal genial ocurrencia.

Hada rodo los ojos con fastidio –Hombres, ese no es un nombre apropiado para un niño-

-¿Por qué no?, es cool- dijo Jack riendo y los demás hombres también rieron.

 **Don´t let the frostbite bite…**

 **Publicare hasta la proxima semana.**


	16. Frost, Frost Bite

_**CAPITULO 16 Frost, Frost Bite**_

Fue difícil al principio para Jack, tener que hacer de padre y madre a la vez pero le ayudo a madurar bastante y con la ayuda de los guardianes, sobre todo de Hada, pudo sacar adelante la situación.

La muerte de Elsa lo afecto demasiado y por mucho tiempo pero jamás permitió que los demás lo supieran, las lágrimas las guardaba para la noche cuando todos estaban dormidos.

Bite fue un niño normal como cualquier otro, sin poderes, todos lo podían ver y no era inmortal, tuvo una infancia excelente, es decir creció en el taller de Santa Claus, en la madriguera del Conejo de pascua, en el palacio del Hada de los Dientes y volaba en nubes de arena dorada con Sandman ¿Qué niño no hubiera sido feliz con una vida así?; Cuando Jack tenía que trabajar lo dejaba con cualquiera de los guardianes y cuando estaba libre solía llevarlo a cualquier parque para que jugara con los demás niños mientras él se sentaba en las bancas junto a los demás padres o de vez en cuando se unía a los juegos.

Cosas sorprendentes sucedieron cuando el pequeño Bite cumplió 7 años; un día Jack y él estaban jugando con la nieve, Jack creaba figuras de nieve en sus manos y el pequeño Bite, por puro juego imito a su padre y para el asombro de ambos de sus manos se escapó un rayo de hielo que casi golpea a Jack de no ser porque reacciono rápido evitándolo. Así fue como Bite desarrollo sus poderes, además de que el tiempo ahora corría lento para él, cuando el cumplió 40 años tenía la apariencia de un adolecente de 14 años y ahí se detuvo su reloj biológico dejándolo atrapado en esa edad, ahora él era inmortal también pero de todas formas podía ser visto por los demás.

Y el tiempo no solo afecto al chico si no que Jack desarrollo una nueva habilidad: poder modificar su edad físicamente, podía hacerse más joven o más viejo (bueno solo hasta los 20 años), en realidad no cambio mucho solo se hizo un poco más alto.

Esa mañana del 18 de septiembre Jack volaba por los cielos con su cayado en mano cuando fue tacleado brutalmente por alguien, Jack volteo a ver el rostro de su atacante mientras el suelo se acercaba cada vez más.

-Tu, mocoso mal criado- Jack tomo el control de su agresor dándole un giro a la pelea, ahora era el atacante que estaba a punto de impactarse con el suelo.

-Esta vez no me ganaras anciano- Bite tomo el cayado de Jack con ambas manos y lo pateo en el estómago causando que volara hacia atrás, ahora el cayado era de Bite; ambos aterrizaron en el suelo y se miraron mutuamente esperando a ver quién atacaba primero, Bite con el cayado lanzo varios rayos de hielo que fueron fácilmente deshechos por su padre, Jack lo tomo por detrás arrebatándole el cayado y jalándolo de los pies logrando que Bite perdiera el control y cayera al suelo, para terminarlo Jack con un salto al piso enterró su codo en el estómago de Bite dejándolo fuera de combate. Descuiden ambos estaban bien y esa es la manera en la que se llevaban, eso hacían para entrenar y jamás se lastimaban seriamente, este era el juego favorito de Bite.

-Algún día me ganaras pero ese día obviamente no es hoy- él le extendió una mano a su hijo quien la tomo –Feliz cumpleaños- alboroto el cabello de su hijo que era blanco, mucho más largo y alborotado que el de él.

-Gracias papá- dijo sonriéndole

-Ahora dime, ¿Cómo estuvo Utah?-

-Bien pero hubiera sido mejor si me hubieras dejado ir hasta Argentina-

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, es peligroso-

-Tengo 41 años, puedo cuidarme solo-

-Y yo tengo 367 años y soy tu padre, así que digo que no- El chico suspiro con fastidio.

-Ya sé que quiero de regalo-

-¿A sí?-

-Si no me vas a dejar viajar más lejos entonces quiero que me cuentes- Jack arqueo inquisitivamente la ceja –Cuéntame sobre ella, sobre mi madre- El rostro de Jack se tornó serio y distante.

-Nunca me habías preguntado sobre ella, ¿por qué lo haces ahora?-

-Norte me dijo que no lo hiciera porque hablar de ella te ponía mal-

-Mmmmh, ¿Conque Norte te dijo eso?, ¿Qué más te dijo?- dijo un poco molesto.

-Solo me dijo eso y que cuando estuviéramos listos ambos hablaríamos de eso, creo que es el momento-

Jack miro a su hijo mientras asentía -…Muy bien, hablaremos de ella-

.

.

.

Jack y Bite se encontraban sentados bajo un árbol en una pradera con cientos de flores amarillas en un pueblo pequeño de Kansas.

-Muy bien, primera pregunta-

-¿Cómo se llamaba?- Bite pregunto rápidamente.

-Elsa, Elsa de Arendelle-

-¿Dónde vivía?- Pregunto nuevamente el chico de pantaloncillos cortos color café claro.

-En Arendelle, es un reino de otra dimensión-

-¿Cómo se conocieron?-

-Tu madre necesitaba mi ayuda y tu tía, Anna, me invoco hasta allá con un portal y un hechizo-

-¿Por qué necesitaba tu ayuda?-

-Ella también tenía poderes de hielo y nieve, como nosotros y quería averiguar de dónde los obtuvo-

-¿Cómo era?- Esta pregunta dejo pensando un poco a Jack, no encontraba una forma de describirla ya que Bite no tenía ni uno de los rasgos de ella.

-Ella era… hermosa, muy hermosa- es lo único que se le ocurría para describirla.

-¿Me parezco en algo a ella?-

-Tienes la desgracia de ser mi clon en miniatura- Bite rio

-No es tan malo… ¿Cómo murió?- Jack nuevamente guardo silencio tratando de formular una buena respuesta.

-Murió… murió cuando tu naciste-

Bite lo miro con tristeza –…Yo la mate- inclino la cabeza

-¡No!, no fue tu culpa, no fue culpa de nadie jamás hubiéramos imaginado que eso iba a pasar-

-¿Querían tenerme?-

-Tú eras nuestro mayor deseo y se cumplió-

-Pero mamá murió…-

-Antes de que ella muriera lo último que me dijo fue que te cuidara y que era la mujer más feliz del mundo, estoy seguro que era porque nos tenía a ambos-

-Pues, me has cuidado bien-

-Lo sé- dijo con arrogancia.

-¿Podríamos ir a Arendelle?-

-Algún día pero por ahora no, tengo algo más para ti- Jack tomo su cayado que estaba tendido en el césped y se lo extendió a Bite quien no podía creer lo que pasaba.

-¿E-en serio?- dijo muy sorprendido.

-Sí, ahora este trozo viejo de madera es tuyo- Bite lo tomo con cuidado, el cayado no se descongelo al contacto con el chico, Bite era el único, además de Jack, que podía manejarlo

-Wow- dijo con felicidad -¡Gracias!-

-Bite, quiero que lleves el invierno por el mundo por un par de semanas- El rostro del adolecente se volvió a tornar nuevamente sorprendido

-¿En serio?- Jack asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro -¡Increíble!, eres el mejor- Bite se puso de pie dispuesto a emprender su viaje

-Lo sé- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano –¡Diviértete!...- Bite se despidió con la mano y emprendió el vuelo –y ten cuidado por favor- susurro Jack.

 **El próximo capítulo lo publicare el lunes, espero que les guste, gracias por leer y comentar.**


	17. El hada y la misteriosa persona

_**CAPITULO 17 El hada y la misteriosa persona**_

-Me alegra verte de nuevo- Hada abrazo fuertemente a Jack y le dio un beso en la mejilla; hace dos años ella le confesó sus verdaderos sentimientos a Jack y él pensando que tal vez era hora de seguir le dio una oportunidad y desde entonces ambos salían aunque no era una relación oficial pero Hada era feliz con tan solo pasar el rato con él.

-¿Y Bitey?, quiero desearle feliz cumpleaños-

-No está, lo mande a que llevara el invierno por un par de semanas-

-¿Qué?, ¿el solo?, ¿de verdad crees que es una buena idea?- dijo preocupada.

-Estará bien, puede cuidarse solo- él le sonrió

-Bueno entonces eso quiere decir que tendremos más tiempo a solas- dijo Hada con un poco de vergüenza.

-Sí, eso parece- dijo

-¿Qué tal si vamos a…?-

-Está bien pero hoy no, tengo algo más que hacer- dijo despidiéndose con la mano y dándose media vuelta

-Oh, bueno entonces te veo mañana- se despidió ella y él voló fuera del palacio.

.

.

.

Jack abrió la pesada y chirriante puerta metálica del cementerio de Burgess, esa tarde había visitado a Jamie, de unos 50 o 60 años, a quien no había visto en un par de años y se enteró de la trágica noticia. Él recorrió los pasillos buscando una tumba en específico y la encontró media hora después, la tumba de Sophie Bennett, quien había muerto hace un año en un accidente automovilístico, Jack se arrodillo ante la lápida -¿Tú también Sophie?- inclino la cabeza mientras los ojos se le inundaban en lágrimas, su dolor fue interrumpido por el sonido distante de la enorme puerta metálica siendo abierta otra vez, ¿Quién podría estar a estas horas de la noche en el cementerio?, por el sendero principal Jack diviso a una persona caminando a lo lejos, él la observo detrás de una lápida como el sujeto caminaba hacia la parte de atrás del lugar, en donde se encontraban las tumbas más antiguas que solo seguían ahí por su valor histórico, se puso de pie y moviéndose con cuidado por las sombras vio como la persona se detenía en una de las tumbas y depositaba en la lápida un ramo de flores y rápidamente salía corriendo, Jack decidió acercarse a ver la tumba.

 _Jackson Overland (El hijo no encontrado)_

 _Eleony Overland (amada madre)_

 _Federic Overland (Honrado padre)_

 _Emma Overland (Amada hija y madre)_

Esos eran los nombres que estaban escritos en la lápida junto con sus respectivas fechas de muerte –Jackson…- dijo al reconocer su antiguo nombre, se arrodillo y observo con detalle el ramo de flores que habían dejado, estas estaban cubiertas con escarcha, Jack rozó con sus dedos el hielo cristalino y sus ojos se abrieron cuando a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de Elsa.

-Im-imposible- Como pudo se puso de pie y con su mano acaricio el árbol más cercano –Llévenme a ella- y las hojas, a pesar de no ser otoño ni invierno, se desprendieron y comenzaron a seguir un camino, Jack las siguió.

El rastro lo llevo hasta la zona más humilde de Burgess, a un complejo de apartamentos pequeños y sucios, las hojas se detuvieron en una de las ventanas, cuando Jack se sujetó del marco de la ventana las hojas desaparecieron esparciéndose por doquier y él se inclinó para ver mejor el interior, un departamento pequeño y muy careciente de muebles o electrónicos.

La puerta se abrió revelando a una joven encapuchada con su suéter color aquamarino, ella arrojo las llaves a la pequeña y roñosa mesa que había en el cuarto y se quitó la capucha rebelando su cabello rubio casi blanco, suelto y un poco ondulado, cuando la joven se dio vuelta y Jack pudo ver su rostro su corazón se paralizo, bueno si hubiera tenido uno lo hubiera hecho, era Elsa… su Elsa.

El sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos deslizo la ventana abriéndola y puso los pies dentro del apartamento, Elsa al escucharlo entrar se giró hacia él y se quedó paralizada.

-Elsa- Jack le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa –Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver- se acercó a abrazarla pero fue detenido por un tremendo golpe, ella lo había golpeado con una sartén -¡Ouch!, justo como tu prima Rapunzel-

-Bien, ahora dime ¿Quién eres?, ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Y por qué sabes mi nombre?- Elsa lo amenazaba con la sartén.

-¿Acaso no-no sabes quién soy?- dijo con tristeza

-No-

-Elsa, ese collar que llevas puesto, fui yo el quien te lo dio- señalo el collar en forma de copo de nieve que le había regalado hace muchos años.

-¡No es verdad!-

-Claro que sí, soy yo Jack- Elsa lo miro sorprendida

-Mientes, tú no puedes ser él-

-Yo soy él, ¿Qué no lo ves?-

-¡Largo!- Elsa comenzó a golpearlo con el sartén mientras lloraba, Jack decidió que era mejor dejarla sola así que salió por la puerta.

.

.

.

-Te lo digo Norte, ¡era Elsa!-

-Bien, tranquilo, te creo-

-¿Cómo es siquiera esto posible?-

-Mmmh, yo lo sé-

-¿eh?-

-¿Por qué no vas a hablar con tu madre?-

.

.

.

-¿Serafina?- Norte la llamo, ambos guardianes estaban en el bosque de la vez pasada, el cielo se comenzó a nublar anunciando la presencia de la Madre Naturaleza.

-Hola Norte, hola Jacky- dijo con voz dulce -¿Qué los trae por aquí?-

-Elsa, ¿tú la reviviste?-

-¿con que ya la viste?- dijo emocionada como una niña en navidad.

-Entonces sí lo hiciste tú-

-Sí-

-¿Cómo?-

-No fue difícil, en realidad solo invoque su espíritu y lo deposite en un cuerpo recién creado pero lamentablemente paso algo similar a lo que paso contigo- dijo encogiendo los hombros –Intente salvar todos sus recuerdos pero no pude hacer que recordara como son las personas solo quienes son-

-Entonces ella me recuerda-

-Sí, solo olvido que tú eres tú-

-Comprendo, ¿y qué hay de Anna, Kristoff? ¿Los recuerda?-

-No, pensé que sería lo mejor para ella-

-¿Y a Bite?, ¿Lo recuerda a él?-

-¿Bite?- dijo extrañada

-¡Nuestro hijo!- dijo como si se tratara de algo muy obvio.

-Oh, así que eso era ese niño- dijo comprendiendo -¿Ups?-

-¿Si quiera te importo?-

-Claro que sí, eres mi hijo menor y por eso traje a Elsa, ustedes deben de estar juntos, tal vez no se pudo en su otra vida pero en esta vida ambos lograran estar juntos- La mujer tomo las manos de su hijo de forma maternal.

-¿Cómo lo hare si ella no me reconoce?-

-Pues podrías conseguir sus dientes, ellos tienen todos sus recuerdos incluso de su vida pasada- Ella tomo entre sus dedos la cadena con el anillo de hielo que colgaba del cuello de Jack –También esto podría ayudarla a recordar-

-…Gracias- dijo lamentando lo que le había dicho hace unos segundos.

-Trae un día al pequeño, quiero conocerlo- Jack asintió y se marchó con Norte en su trineo.

-Entonces ahora solo tenemos que ir con Hada y pedirle los dientes-

-…No podemos-

-¿Por qué no?

-Ella y yo hemos estado saliendo por dos años-

-¿En serio?- el hombre dijo sorprendido

-No es una relación formal pero le prometí que iba a intentarlo y si voy a pedirle los dientes de Elsa ella sabrá que está viva y se sentirá herida…-

-Ya veo-

-Agh, cuando estoy con Hada es genial, me divierto mucho con ella pero no siento lo que siento por Elsa es decir técnicamente seguimos casados y ella es la madre de Bite-

-De todas formas tendrás que hablar con ella tarde o temprano- dijo Norte colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Jack.

-Sí, supongo pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?, intentare primero que Elsa recuerde sin sus dientes-

-Desde que te conozco te he visto crecer y vaya que lo has hecho Jack, has lo que creas correcto-

 **Wow, no puedo creer que ya casi voy en los 20 capítulos, la historia tendrá aproximadamente 25-30 capítulos, gracias por leer y comentar. Feliz domingo.**


	18. Elsa

_**CAPITULO 18 Elsa**_

Elsa entro en el sucio edificio y se dirigió al elevador, antes de que pudiera oprimir el botón vio el anuncio que estaba pegado en el "fuera de servicio", ella con frustración subió las escaleras hasta llegar el quinto piso, ella se detuvo frente a la puerta verde con el número 512 y giro la llave en la cerradura abriendo la puerta, lo primero que hizo fue tumbar su mochila en la mesa y los dos libros que llevaba en sus manos, después se dejó caer en la vieja y rechinante cama, había sido un día muy difícil en la universidad pública y en dos horas tenía que ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo de mesera en una cafetería.

Elsa nació un 21 de diciembre, como en su vida anterior, también tenía sus poderes y sus padres de esta vida cuando se dieron cuenta de que ella no era normal lo primero que hicieron fue dejarla en el orfanato, es ahí donde ella se crio rodeada de niños que se burlaban por lo que ella decía, a ella no le importaba, ella siempre le contaba a todos como es que ella no era de este mundo y que era la reina de Arendelle, los trabajadores sociales al principio creían que era solo un juego, "la imaginación de los niños" solían decir pero cuando Elsa cumplió los 15 años decidieron llevarla a un psicólogo aunque ella no estaba loca, lo sabía, sabía perfectamente quien era, la reina Elsa de Arendelle.

Pero había cosas que no recordaba, como a su familia, a decir verdad solo había una persona a la que recordaba muy bien, su esposo Jack Frost aunque no recordaba cómo era físicamente, lo último que recuerda de su vida pasada era a ella misma tendida en una cama, con un dolor insoportable y su vista un poco borrosa.

 **Jack…- Elsa se retorció con dolor –prométeme que lo cuidaras, te amo-**

 **-No, no, no, no hagas eso, no te despidas-**

 **-Me alegro de haberte conocido- Ella acaricio el rostro de él**

– **Esto es mi culpa- sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.**

 **-No lo es, me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo… gracias- sus ojos se cerraron y su mano cayó sin vida.**

Ella no recordaba el porqué de su muerte pero no se sentía triste, de hecho ella recuerda sentirse inmensamente feliz.

El sonido de la alarma de su celular la despertó, tenía que ir a trabajar; cuando Elsa cumplió 17 años se escapó del orfanato cansada de estar rodeada de gente que la trataba mal, primero consiguió un poco de dinero haciendo trucos con sus poderes en las calles, con eso y el dinero que llevaba ahorrado desde el orfanato logro conseguir rentar este apartamento; cuando servicio social se enteró de que ella estaba por las calles decidió conseguir un trabajo estable, lo consiguió en la cafetería en la que trabajaba ahora, eso fue hace un año, ahora ella tenía 18 años y al parecer servicios sociales había dejado de buscarla, ella estaba libre gracias a que NADIE jamás se enteró de sus poderes, ella los había ocultado bien de niña.

Elsa se puso de pie y se desvistió poniéndose su uniforme del trabajo, una blusa azul marina y una falda larga circular color celeste con un mandil blanco, tomo su bolso y llaves, cerró la puerta y volvió a bajar las escaleras saliendo del edificio hasta la parada del bus más cercana, ella corrió al ver que el bus partía pero no logro alcanzarlo, cansada se sentó en la banca lamentándose por haber perdido el transporte, ahora tendría que esperar el próximo y llegaría media hora tarde al trabajo.

-Es una pena- dijo una voz familiar que hizo que la sangre le helara a Elsa, ella volteo a ver al joven de cabello blanco, un poco largo y despeinado que vestía con una simple camiseta blanca, chaleco de cuello alto azul oscuro y pantalones marrones.

-Tu otra vez…- Elsa se puso de pie e intento correr pero Jack la detuvo dando un gran brinco frente a ella causándole gritar

-Boo- Ella lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, a la mente de Elsa llego el recuerdo de Jack cayendo por el barandal y ella asustada asomándose hacia abajo para luego ser sorprendida por él flotando a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro

– **¿Lo ves?, hace rato estabas tan metida en tus penas que ni siquiera notaste que puedo volar-**

-Jack- ella susurro.

-¿Lo recuerdas?- Jack le mostro el anillo que colgaba de su cuello, ella se acercó y tomo con cuidado la cadena en la que colgaba el anillo de hielo, Jack se sacó la cadena, liberando el anillo se lo entrego para que lo viera con más detalle.

-Jack y Elsa- dijo leyendo la inscripción grabada.

-Ese es el tuyo y yo tengo el mío- le mosto el anillo en su mano derecha –Tienes que recordarme Elsa, soy yo-

-Yo ya no se- dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Sé que recuerdas a Arendelle y a mí, a lo que vivimos juntos-

-¡No lo sé!-

-El laberinto, la habitación de tus padres, la biblioteca, los jardines, cuando nos divertíamos con la nieve, cuando volamos, cuando patinamos, el baile de disfraces, bailamos juntos y cuando nos casamos, recuerdas todo eso ahora tienes que recordar que ese era yo-

-Tal vez si eras- dijo recordando que su Jack sí tenía el cabello blanco –es verdad… tu cabello es blanco-

-Soy Jack, Jack Frost- Él tomo el anillo de la mano de ella y se lo coloco en el dedo anular –y tú eres mi esposa, Elsa de Arendelle-

-¿Jack?- El bus nuevamente llego a la parada deteniéndose esperando a ver si alguien subía.

-El bus llego- dijo él

Elsa le hizo una seña al conductor para que esperara un segundo –Hablemos pero salgo hasta las 10 de la noche-

-¿Dónde trabajas?- Elsa comenzó a caminar al bus.

-En el café "Días felices"–

-Bien, te espero cuando termines- Elsa asintió con una sonrisa y subió al bus.

.

.

.

-¿Lo mismo de siempre señora Hunter?- Elsa le dijo a la señora de 80 años que estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

-Sí, té y una rosquilla-

-¿Cuál rosquilla pedirá hoy señora Hunter?- La señora Hunter era una amable viejecilla que vivía sola con sus tres gatos, solía ir por las tardes a tomar té y una rosquilla al café "Días felices", donde había trabajado de joven, esta amable mujer se preocupaba siempre por Elsa y Elsa se lo agradecía mucho.

-Rellena con jalea de fresa- sonrió

-Muy bien, aquí está su té, en seguida voy por la rosquilla- Elsa coloco la taza con la bebida caliente.

-¿Eso es un anillo de cristal?- dijo sorprendida la señora ajustándose los anteojos para ver mejor.

-Sí, de cristal, claro- mintió.

-¿No estarás pensando en casarte, verdad?- Elsa rio para sus adentros, "ya estoy casada" pensó.

-No señora Hunter, es solo un viejo anillo que compre-

-Oh, ya veo, me alegro porque eres muy joven ¿sabes?, todavía no puedes casarte- dijo

-Gracias señora Hunter, vuelvo enseguida-

-Señorita, ¿me da una taza de café?, por favor- se escuchó una voz masculina al fondo del establecimiento.

Elsa camino hasta la mesa solitaria del fondo –Oh, eres tú, hacía mucho que no te veía- Se trataba de un joven de aproximadamente 25 años, bien parecido, cabello rubio y ojos castaños.

-¿Cómo has estado Elsa?-

-He estado bien, gracias por preguntar Afi-

-Me alegro, gracias por huir del orfanato- Afi sonrió con complicidad.

 **Díganme algo, ¿les gustaría algo de lemon?, mmmmh le pienso un poco respecto al tema pero disfrutaría escribir algo así, ya veremos.**


	19. Jack

**Aclaración: Para mí querida amiga/lectora Kirara213, no soy otaku XDDDD en realidad no me gusta mucho el anime, solo un par de aquellos que vi en mi infancia entre ellos esta Bleach, de ahí lo de los shinigamis! :DDD En realidad solo los incluí porque bueno como en la película del Origen de los Guardianes hablan sobre el ratón de los dientes y que es de la división latina pues pensé ¿Por qué no mostrar más de este tema?**

 **Para mi querido amigo/a lector anónimo que dejo un comentario sobre Afi… Espera un poco y ya entenderás, les dije que ese niño iba a ser alguien importante**

 **Para mi otro querido amigo/a lector anónimo que me dejo un comentario sobe los dientes de Elsa, lo que trataba de decir es que Jack debe de conseguir los dientes de la infancia de Elsa en esta vida, tal vez no tenga mucha lógica pero es un fanfic todo se puede, tienen los recuerdos de su vida pasada tambien.**

 _ **CAPITULO 19 Jack**_

Elsa salió por la puerta trasera del establecimiento con su bolso sobre el hombro y su suéter –Hola-

-Jack- lo saludo

-Oh, ¿conque ahora si soy Jack?-

-… Te ves menos alto- dijo señalándolo de arriba abajo ignorando el comentario anterior.

-Sí, pensé que tal vez así me recordarías mejor-

-…Escucha, te creo pero antes quiero estar segura-

-Okey, hare lo que me pidas para convencerte-

-Te hare preguntas y si llegas a cometer un solo error por más pequeño que sea dudarte de ti-

-Bien, la primera-

-¿Qué me regalaste en mi cumpleaños número veintiocho?-

-Un reproductor de música-

-¿Cuál es mi mayor secreto?-

-Tienes poderes que hacen nieve y hielo, como yo-

-Entonces sí lo sabes-

-Claro que lo sé-

-Entonces…- Jack coloco su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella para que dejara de hablar, dos mujeres se acercaban por la acera hablando de cosas, una de ellas atravesó el hombro de Jack y entonces Elsa comprendió.

-Solo aquellos que creen en ti pueden verte y tocarte- dijo cuándo las mujeres se fueron

-Sí-

-Entonces sí eres Jack- dijo con tono triste

-¿Decepcionada?, ¿no soy lo que esperabas?- dijo riendo

-¡No!, no es eso, es solo que tengo que preguntarte algo-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Por qué nunca me buscaste?-

-No sabía que estabas viva hasta aquella noche en el cementerio-

-Oh, entonces está bien, ¿podríamos hablar más sobre nuestra vida?, algunas cosas están borrosas-

-Claro pero creo que ya hemos llegado- señalando el complejo de apartamentos que estaba cruzando la calle.

-Vamos- Elsa tomo la mano de él y lo arrastro hasta el edificio, esto hizo que Jack se sintiera extremadamente feliz, estaba recuperando a Elsa.

.

.

.

-… ¿Entonces a nuestra boda no asistió nadie?-

-No- Mintió Jack.

Elsa dio un pequeño grito -¡Lo recuerdo!, recuerdo ese día- Elsa se recordó a si misma con un vestido blanco y esponjoso como la nieve mientras caminaba al altar improvisado en el jardín del palacio, era invierno y nevaba –Fue precioso y recuerdo lo que llevabas puesto, ese traje siempre me encanto ¿Por qué dejaste de usarlo?-

-Se arruino por completo- dijo mientras a su mente venia el recuerdo del pequeño bebé Afi y como lo torturo esa noche.

-Oh, es una pena… wow, ya son las 11 de la noche y mañana tengo que ir a la universidad- Ambos estaban sentados en su cama mientras Elsa comía comida china.

-Supongo que mejor me voy- Jack se acercó a la ventana -¿te molesta si salgo por aquí?- Elsa rio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Espera Jokul…-

-Oh, no había escuchado ese nombre en años- dijo extrañamente feliz de escucharla llamarlo así.

-Buenas noches- Elsa le dio un suave beso en la mejilla derecha, no era el beso que Jack deseaba pero cualquier pequeña acción que demostrara que lo empezaba a recordar lo hacía sentir satisfecho –… Buenas noches, será mejor que me vaya- Dijo retrocediendo y chocando con la pared –Agh, que tonto- Elsa rio y con su mano dio un pequeño adiós, Jack con algo de torpeza salió por la ventana y voló.

.

.

.

Los siguientes días Jack y Elsa salieron y hablaron sobre todo lo que habían hecho desde que se había separado. Jack se encontró con el terrible dilema sobre contarle o no a Elsa todo lo que ocultaba, Anna, Kristoff, Bite, el Hada de los Dientes pero no podía hacer nada porque eso lo metía en otro dilema, si quería contarle a Elsa toda la verdad tendría que darle sus recuerdos, ella merecía tenerlos pero eso implicaba tener que hablar con Hada y no quería herir sus sentimientos, estaba metido en un buen lio.

-Gracias por ayudarme de nuevo- Jack le había estado ayudando a estudiar esa noche para un examen importante que tendría mañana.

-Está bien- Ambos estaban recostados en la cama, Jack abrazándola mientras sostenía un libro y ella recostada en su hombro leyendo, como en los viejos tiempos en el palacio.

-Jack… recordé algo anoche, cuando fuimos a Corona ambos peleamos-

Jack trago saliva con temor a que Elsa sacara ese tema –Sí, lo recuerdo-

-Quería tener un bebé y tú no pero al final tú también querías-

-Así es-

-¿Lo hicimos?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Ya sabes, s-e-x-o-

-A decir verdad tú fuiste la que se aprovechó de mi inocencia- rio con nerviosismo

-oh- dijo sorprendida.

-Es tarde, mejor me voy- dijo moviéndose

-Jack…- Elsa lo detuvo y se acercó a su rostro plantándole un beso.

-Elsa, te extrañe mucho- dijo abrazándola fuerte contra su cuerpo y volviéndola a besar, al fin estaban nuevamente juntos y como le había dicho Serafina, esta vez nada los iba a lograr separar, Jack se encargaría personalmente de eso.

-Creo que me aprovechare nuevamente de tu inocencia- dijo riendo Elsa mientras lo besaba de forma más apasionada.

-No me molestaría eso- dijo riendo Jack mientras hacía que Elsa se recostara en la cama y él se ponía sobre ella.

-Espera, espera- dijo riendo mientras Jack le besaba el cuello –espera un momento, ahora vuelvo- Ella lo aparto y entro en el cuarto donde estaba el baño.

-¿Papá?- Jack por primera vez en su vida pego un brinco del susto, como si un demonio se le hubiera aparecido en frente y así era.

-¡Bite!- Dijo asustado -¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-Bueno pues descubrí algo súper, resulta que puedo rastrear tu…- Jack coloco una mano sobre la boca del chico haciéndolo callar.

-¿Estás hablando con alguien Jack?- la voz del Elsa desde el otro cuarto se escucho

-No, claro que no- dijo Jack

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿con quién estas?- dijo Bite librándose del agarre de su padre, la perilla del cuarto de baño comenzó a girar y Jack tomo una decisión rápido.

-¡viento!- grito y Bite fue jalado por una ráfaga de viento fuera de la habitación, Jack cerro la ventana y la cortina.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Elsa quien se había quitado la ropa que llevaba y se había puesto solo una camiseta que le quedaba solo lo suficientemente grande para cubrirla un poco.

-Shostakovich- dijo Jack embobado, después negó con la cabeza "Concéntrate Jack" se reprimió a sí mismo –Copo de Nieve, ha sucedido algo con los guardianes, tengo que irme- dijo mientras abría la puerta, ni de broma iba a abrir esa ventana.

-Oh, está bien entonces te veo mañana- dijo decepcionada Elsa.

Jack salió y cerró la puerta con cuidado y acto seguido se echó a correr como loco por las escaleras hasta salir del edificio, después de cruzar la calle fue tacleado por Bite.

-¡Alto!, déjame explicarte- dijo Jack poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-

-¡Diablos!- Jack estaba atrapado sin saber qué hacer, podía mentirle a muchas personas pero a Bite no, no le iba a mentir a su hijo como lo había hecho el Hombre de la Luna con él.

-Bite, vayamos a visitar a tu abuela…-

 **Eso estuvo cerca para Jack, ¿no es así?, es una lástima que Bite llegara a complicar las cosas pero todo a su tiempo, cosas grandes se acercan buenas y malas…**


	20. Serafina

_**CAPITULO 20 Serafina**_

-¿La abuela?- dijo Bite extrañado

-Sí, ya te he hablado de ella ¿recuerdas?-

-Sí pero pensé que no le dirigías la palabra-

-Todo se explicara pronto-

.

.

.

-¿Entonces tu reviviste a mi mamá?- Bite se froto la nuca aun confundido

-Sí, lo que está bien porque no es justo que tú y tu padre se queden sin ella- Serafina se inclinó para ver mejor el rostro de Bite –Wow, eres igual a tu padre-

-Lo sé, en fin quiero ir a conocerla- le dijo Bite a Jack

-Ella no te recuerda- dijo con honestidad

-¿También se olvidó de mí?-

-Sí, fue un error mío pero te recomiendo, Jack, que lo lleves ante ella, tiene que saber que tiene un hijo-

-Está bien- Dijo sabiendo que era hora de enfrentar la situación, era hora de devolverle sus recuerdos a Elsa.

.

.

.

-Espera aquí- Jack le dijo seriamente a Bite, ambos estaban a las afueras del palacio de los dientes, Jack entro y aterrizo.

-¿Hada?- la llamo

-Hola Jack- ella apareció de una de las torres de arriba.

-Tengo que hablar contigo-

-¿Qué sucede?-

Él respiro profundamente -Lo lamento, te he mentido, te he ocultado cosas estas dos semana…-

-Lo sé- dijo con calma, Jack la miro sorprendido –Elsa está viva-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Mis hadas te han visto y para ser honesta yo también te oculte algo- Una de las haditas apareció con un contenedor dorado y se lo entrego a Hada, ella le enseño la imagen de la persona a la que pertenecía dicho contenedor –Cuando me di cuenta tuve miedo de decírtelo porque de verdad te amo y pensé que si te dabas cuenta jamás hubiera tenido una oportunidad, hice mal y lo siento pero pronto me di cuenta de que tu jamás ibas a sentir lo mismo que siento por ti-

-¿Lo sabias?-

-El amor descongela, tú mismo lo dijiste y conmigo jamás te paso- ella se encogió de hombros y le extendió el contenedor a Jack –Ella es la única que puede hacerte sentir algo y así debe de ser- Jack tomo con cuidado los recuerdos de Elsa y luego miro a Hada preocupado.

-Hey, está bien, de verdad lo entiendo- sonrió diciendo la verdad.

Jack también le sonrió y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla –Gracias-

-Oh, ¿podría ver tus dientes una vez más?- pregunto y Jack con un poco de miedo abrió grande la boca y Hada inmediatamente se lanzó hacia él –Son los más hermosos que he visto- dijo soltándolo y sonriendo nerviosamente, Jack rio con fuerza y se despidió con un gesto saliendo.

.

.

.

Jack deslizo la ventana hacia arriba y entro al apartamento seguido por Bite, Elsa estaba en la cocina, estaba preparando algo de té, la anticuada tetera estaba en el fuego -¡Jack!, me alegro de verte, no vas a creerlo pero el examen estuvo súper fácil creo que sacare una A+-

-Bien hecho…- él le sonrió

-¿Es un niño?- dijo Elsa a notar la presencia de Bite –Es tu hermano menor o algo así, no lo recuerdo-

-A decir verdad, es mi hijo- dijo esperando su reacción.

-¡Hijo!, ¿estas mintiendo verdad?- dijo con temor a que él la hubiera engañado, es decir había muerto pero ella pensó que nunca se habría atrevido a tener a otra, ¿la habría engañado con otra persona? ¿Estaría engañando a otra persona con ella?

-Elsa, es nuestro hijo-

-Es imposible, nunca tuvimos hijos si lo hubiéramos hecho no lo habría olvidado- A su mente vino el recuerdo de su muerte, ¿esa era la razón por la cual murió aquel día? ¿En verdad era posible?

-Esto te pertenece Elsa, lamento no haber tardado tanto en dártelas- le entrego el contenedor con sus memorias, ella lo tomo y tocando el centro a su mente vinieron todos sus recuerdos, su hermana, Kristoff, tenía un hijo, todo eso era verdad.

Jadeando abrió los ojos –Es verdad- dijo con una sonrisa y cayendo al suelo de rodillas mientras la tetera comenzaba a silbar –Es nuestro hijo pero si tan solo pareces un par de años menor que yo- con los ojos llenos de lágrimas lo abrazo.

-Lo siento mamá- dijo el adolecente como si tuviera que disculparse por ser aparentemente casi de la misma edad que ella

-Eres igual a tu padre, ¿Cómo se llama, cómo te llamas?- le pregunto a ambos.

-Bite- respondieron al mismo tiempo, Elsa miro a Jack confundida.

-Frostbite, Frost-Bite, como en ingles ¿lo entiendes?- dijo sonriendo –es divertido-

-¡Jack!, ese no es un nombre verdadero…- dijo Elsa preocupada

-Está bien, me agrada- la abrazo más fuerte, Elsa también lo abrazo con más fuerza y tomando la mano de Jack lo jalo haciendo que se les uniera al abrazo, los tres estaban juntos finalmente harían de su familia una realidad.

-Soy muy feliz- dijo Elsa llorando de felicidad.

-Yo también- dijo Jack apoyando la barbilla en sobre la cabeza de Elsa y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Bite.

.

.

.

-¡Vamos papá!, ¡Vamos mamá!, rápido- dijo Bite mientras daba saltos sin parar hacia el estanque, detrás de él Jack y Elsa caminaban a su ritmo tomados de la mano riendo.

-¡Mira mamá!- Bite dio un giro mortal hacia el agua pero en vez de darse el chapuzón aterrizo con gracia congelando el agua, Elsa aplaudió ante tal acto

-Es idéntico a ti- dijo con una risita.

-Nah, yo soy mucho mejor- Jack se deslizo por la pequeña colina creando un camino de hielo y dando un salto aterrizo en el agua sin dejar de patinar, él era aún más ágil que Bite.

Elsa se deslizo por el camino que había dejado Jack y dando un salto aterrizo en el agua ya congelada.

La pequeña familia de tres paso ese día entero patinando, jugando con la nieve y charlando, por primera vez en su vida Bite sentía que su familia al fin estaba completa, Norte, Conejo, Hada, Sandy, su padre y ahora su madre, todo estaba excelente.

-¿Papá, ahora mamá vivirá con nosotros?- Bite no podía dejar de decirle a Elsa mamá y no pensaba dejar de llamarla así jamás.

-¿Vivir?, ¿en dónde?- pregunto Elsa curiosa.

-¿Recuerdas el castillo que hice en el polo sur?-

-¿viven ahí?- Pregunto preocupada.

-No en realidad, solo estamos ahí cuando no hay trabajo que hacer, cosa que es como dos o tres meses al año-

-¿y el resto del tiempo?-

-En los árboles o a veces voy a quedarme con alguno de los guardianes- respondió Bite

-Sé que no es precisamente un hogar cálido pero de verdad me encantaría que vinieras con nosotros-

-Yo conseguiré tu comida todos los días- dijo Bite con una sonrisa

-Y podríamos hacer una escalera- dijo Jack frotándose la nuca con nerviosismo

-Sí- dijo Elsa feliz –pero necesito tiempo, esta mi trabajo, la universidad y la señora Hunter tiene que saber que estaré bien, no quiero…- Bite dejo de escuchar el resto de lo que decía su madre porque su atención fue acaparada totalmente por el cielo.

-¿Bite?- Jack lo llamo notando su ausencia

-El cielo…-

-¿Qué tiene amor?- dijo Elsa viendo hacia el cielo nocturno en el cual un espectáculo de luces coloridas se encendían -¿una aurora boreal?- pregunto Elsa

-¿Papá?- Bite miro a Jack con un poco de preocupación –Eso es…-

-La señal de los guardianes-

-¿Qué significa eso?-

-Que algo no anda bien- Jack arrugo el entrecejo, rápidamente dirigió su mirada a su único hijo –Bite, iré a resolver este asunto, lleva a tu madre a su apartamento a que empaque sus cosas y que arregle sus asuntos, después usa el globo de nieve y esperen en el polo sur- Bite asintió con determinación aceptando la misión, Elsa comenzó a caminar –Ah y Bite, tengan cuidado- Jack coloco una mano en el hombro del chico y lo miro con seriedad, Bite asintió nuevamente y corrió al lado de su madre, conocía perfectamente a su padre y esa mirada significaba que algo no andaba nada bien así que le ayudaría protegiendo a toda costa a Elsa aun si eso significaba que algo pudiera pasarle a él mismo.


	21. El demonio y el ángel

_**CAPITULO 21 El demonio y el ángel**_

Jack entro a toda velocidad en la sala del globo terráqueo ahí estaban esperándolo los guardianes –ahí está, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-

-Es el polo norte, ¿sabes cuánto se toma llegar hasta acá?, ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Jack

-Pitch ha vuelto- Jack los miro con sorpresa

-¿Cómo?-

-Al parecer cuando desapareciste hace más de cuarenta años paso lo que suponíamos que iba a pasar, los niños sin diversión fueron presas fáciles para el miedo así es como volvió pero creemos que ese miedo no fue suficiente para que él pudiera enfrentarnos así que todos estos años ha estado haciéndose más fuerte, yo lo vi- El viejo explico

-¿estuvo aquí?-Norte asintió -¿Viene por venganza?- nuevamente asintió

-Jack, él se ha tomado todos estos años para hacerse fuerte y lo logro, tenemos que prepararnos, no sabemos exactamente lo que planea pero esta vez será difícil vencerlo-

.

.

.

Bite y Elsa caminaron hasta el complejo de apartamentos mientras charlaban, ambos trataban de mantener la calma a pesar de que sabían que algo malo iba a pasar, esa noche Elsa empaco todas sus pertenencias, a la mañana siguiente fue a la universidad a darse de baja y por la tarde fue al café donde trabajaba a renunciar y despedirse de la señora Hunter, su excusa fue que había obtenido una beca en el extranjero y que se iba a ir por un tiempo.

Una vez que arreglo todo Bite, con el globo de nieve, la llevo hasta el polo sur al castillo que Elsa solo había visto una vez, seguía igual de tosco y con trozos de hielo puntiagudos por todas partes pero la hizo feliz, ahora ese era su hogar y ¿Por qué no hacerle unos cambios?, ella se divirtió mucho mejorando el lugar, poniendo algunos muebles, arreglando las paredes y esas cosas; mientras, allá afuera estaba Bite entrenando con sus poderes, sabía que su padre estaba haciendo lo mismo porque podía sentirlo en su cayado, la magia de ambos parecía estar conectada.

.

.

.

Y del otro lado del mundo en el polo norte Jack efectivamente se encontraba practicando un poco sus habilidades, hacía mucho que no peleaba y si Pitch se había hecho fuerte él también tenía que hacerse fuerte

Se detuvo con la respiración pesada y exhalando frio, hacía mucho que no hacia esto y tal vez ya era muy viejo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un cosquilleo en la nariz que le ocasiono estornudar, Jack vio el objeto causante de esto, una pluma blanca que casi se confundía entre toda esa nieve, la giro de la punta entre su dedo pulgar y su dedo índice.

-¿Qué hace esto aquí?- Jack sintió una ráfaga de viento a sus espaldas seguido de un dolor agudo en la espalda baja, algo lo había golpeado fuertemente, cayó en la suave nieve incapaz de poder levantarse y en seguida pudo sentir una patada en las costillas que lo hizo girar quedando de espaldas, no pudo distinguir bien la silueta de su atacante en ese momento pero volvió a recibir una patada en el estómago por parte de este.

-Que patético- dijo una voz burlona –Ni siquiera puedes levantarte-

-¿Qué diablos sucede?- dijo Jack con voz ronca poniéndose finalmente de rodillas

-Patético e idiota, ¡Vamos, levántate!- Jack lo hizo todavía aturdido por la golpiza, finalmente pudo identificar a la persona, un joven de cabellos dorados y perfectamente despeinados, portaba una armadura plateada, una espada envainada a su costado izquierdo y otra detrás de su espalda pero la característica más importante de este sujeto misterioso era que tenía alas blancas y enormes.

-Un maldito ángel- dijo con rabia, Jack sabia de ellos y había estado cerca de ellos ya varias veces, son seres celestiales que inicialmente llegaron al mundo siendo humanos pero después fueron escogidos por cualquier dios o deidad (como el hombre de la luna) para cumplir alguna misión, recibiendo a cambio magia e inmortalidad además de que si lograban completar su misión se les otorgaría su mayor anhelo; para Jack estos seres solo eran una plaga de mimados que solían meterse con él y sus planes -¿Qué quieres?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-He venido de visita y a jugar un poco- dijo como si se tratara de un niño odioso.

-Ni siquiera nos conocemos- el joven sonrió y tomo la espada que colgaba de su espalda y se la arrojo a Jack, el ángel desenvaino su propia espada, era enorme, plateada y reluciente.

–Piensa rápido- con ese pequeño aviso se abalanzo contra el pobre Jack quien jamás había tomado una espada en su vida, duras apenas logró esquivar el filo de la espada enemiga, con torpeza tomo la espada y se preparó para el próximo ataque.

-¿A caso te olvidaste tan rápido de mí?- dijo como si en realidad se sintiera herido por aquello.

-No te conozco, jamás te había visto- el ser celestial se le volvió a abalanzar con su espada, esta vez Jack logro detener el golpe con su espada

El joven sonrió –Mmh, ahora eres un poco menos patético- ambos siguieron peleando, para Jack fue difícil ya que las armas no eran su mejor forma de defenderse y para el joven alado parecía ser pan comido a pesar de que su espada se veía sumamente pesada.

-¡Suficiente!- Jack grito harto

-¡Jamás nos detendremos!, ¡no hasta que recuerdes!-

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- Jack lo ataco con fuerza golpeando al ángel en el pecho pero esto no le causo ni un rasguño ya que llevaba armadura

-¡Venganza!- grito con ira pero a la vez con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Venganza?, ¿Qué pude haberte hecho yo si jamás te he visto en mi vida?-

-Tú me lo diste- dijo con aire sombrío, Jack lo volvió a atacar sin comprender.

-¿Darte que?-

-Este nombre tan tonto- Jack estuvo a punto de golpearlo en la cabeza con el filo cuando se detuvo en seco, él soltó el arma, aquel ser había dejado de ser un enemigo para convertirse en un conocido.

-¿Afi?- pregunto con una sonrisa torcida recordando a aquel bebe desnudo, de cabellos dorados y ojos azules que encontró aquella noche en aquel callejón en esa horrible escena sangrienta.

El ángel sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes –Jack Frost… rey de Arendelle- se arrodillo ante él pero mostrándole una mirada burlona.

.

.

.

Elsa abrió la puerta de la recién mejorada entrada viendo a su hijo "adolecente" con una sonrisa en su rostro, Bite lanzaba rayos helados una y otra vez tratando de hacerlos más potentes cada vez, ella borro la sonrisa de su rostro y se sintió como una inútil, el mundo estaba en problemas y Jack junto con los guardianes de seguro estaban preparándose para enfrentar lo que sea que fuera a pasar, inclusive Bite se preparaba y ella estaba ahí desperdiciando sus poderes en escaleras, ¿acaso Jack había mandado a Bite a protegerla?, ¿pensara que no es capaz de protegerse a ella misma o a los demás?, Elsa tenía que esforzarse, por Jack, Bite y los guardianes, no quería ser una carga para los demás pero ella estaba segura que su poder en realidad no se podría comparar con el de Jack, después de todo él pudo deshacer su magia con un simple movimiento aquella vez en Arendelle y eso era antes del incidente del polo sur, cuando ocurrió eso sus poderes se triplicaron.

-Bite, quiero hacerlo yo también- Elsa le dijo corriendo hacia él.

-mamá, ¿Por qué…?-

-Quiero ayudar, si algo malo va a suceder quiero ayudar- dijo ella, Bite la miro sin saber que decir, él se había decidido a proteger a su madre a toda costa después de todo él era inmortal, ella no pero no quería herir a su madre además de que podía sentir el poder de ella, era poderosa, cerca del poder de Jack, el problema con ella era que se retenía a ella misma, eso le impedía liberar todo su poder.

-Luchemos un poco mamá- dijo con una tierna sonrisa

.

.

.

-Muy bien, explícame ¿Cómo es que esto está pasando?- Jack le pregunto a Afi, ambos estaban dentro del taller de Norte, Jack ya lo había presentado ante los guardianes, Afi venía a ayudar y ellos aceptaron gustosos, después de todo lo más probable es que una batalla se avecinara y necesitarían toda la ayuda posible.

-Cuando cumplí 15 años mi madre adoptiva, Shelby, me conto que era adoptado y que el antiguo rey de Arendelle me había entregado a ella y cuando cumplí 25 años fui elegido para una misión y fue así como me convertí en esto-

-¿Qué misión y quien te la dio?-

-Serafina, ella me eligió para asegurarse de que tú y Elsa pudieran encontrarse en este mundo-

-Por eso el shinigami no te llevo aquella noche… pero Elsa y yo ya nos hemos reunido, ¿Por qué todavía no terminas tu misión?-

-Debido a Pitch…- dijo con odio.

-Entonces esto estará difícil- Afi asintió.

-Jack… tenemos que ganar- dijo con frialdad –quiero volver a Arendelle-

 **Serafina escogió a Afi para ser el ángel de Elsa y guiarla hacia Jack, ella pensó que él sería el indicado para este trabajo e hizo un gran trabajo diciéndole a Elsa que debía de ocultar sus poderes, que debía huir del orfanato y mostrándole donde estaba la tumba de Jackson.**

 **Desde que estos dos se cruzaron estaban destinados a volver a verse, esa fue otra razón por la que el shinigami dejo a Afi bajo el cuidado de Jack.**


	22. La batalla

_**CAPITULO 22 La batalla**_

-¡Jack!- Conejo gruño su nombre desde el salón del globo terráqueo, ambos jóvenes corrieron hacia el lugar, ahí en el mismísimo globo terráqueo Pitch Black estaba materializado, su cabello negro estaba cubierto por una capucha holgada y sus dientes amarillos y filosos seguían siendo los mismos, su túnica se había vuelto más larga además de que parecía estar hecha de la oscuridad misma, era de manga corta y con un corte pronunciando dejando ver su nuevo cuerpo, más musculoso y escamoso, él estaba rodeado por un aura oscura dejando ver que en verdad se había hecho muy poderoso, tan poderoso que hizo al mismo Afi sudar frio.

-Guardianes, los reto a una batalla, diversión, esperanza, asombro y sueños contra el miedo, desesperanza, pánico y pesadillas- una risa maligna resonó en la habitación y el demonio desapareció en una ráfaga de sombras.

Los presentes guardaron silencio un minuto, sinceramente todos estaban aterrados, dudaban sobre si podrían vencer a esta entidad.

-Iré a su guarida…- dijo Afi

-¿Estás loco?- Norte le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-Tenemos que saber con qué nos enfrentaremos-

-Él tiene razón- dijo Jack

-Está bien pero no iras tu ni tu- dijo señalando a los más jóvenes

-Iré yo- Dijo Hada –iré con mis hadas, somos rápidas, echaremos un vistazo y regresaremos aleteando a 90 veces por segundo- dijo como si fuera una general.

Norte la miro –… Confiamos en ti, regresa a salvo- Hada sonrió y asintió saliendo del taller de Norte rumbo a la guarida del Coco.

.

.

.

Elsa se detuvo jadeante, ella y Bite había peleado por dos horas después se habían tomado un pequeño descanso para comer y después siguieron.

-Me has ganado esta vez- le dijo Bite poniéndose de pie, Elsa sonrió, esta era la tercera vez que lograba vencerlo eso la hacía sentir fuerte.

-Jack Frost- se escuchó una espantosa voz a espaldas de Bite, Elsa al verlo sus ojos se abrieron y los labios le temblaron, jamás lo había visto pero ella misma le había pedido miles de veces a Jack que le contara esa historia, eso era suficiente para que ella supiera perfectamente quien era él

-Pitch- dijo con voz temblorosa, Bite al escuchar a su madre pronunciar este nombre se dio media vuelta para encarar al susodicho.

-Tú no eres Frost- dijo con odio

-No- Bite le respondió de la misma manera

-Entonces dime, ¿Por qué llevas su cayado? ¿Cómo es que tú lo tienes?-

Elsa tomo a su hijo por los hombros y lo acerco a ella, ellos sabían que no debían decir nada o podrían meterse en un gran lio.

-… Un momento, pero si eres la viva imagen del chico- dijo riendo como loco –No puede ser, esto es tan bueno que no me lo creo… tu eres su hijo y tú debes ser la madre- dijo señalándolos mientras reía con más fuerza –Quien lo diría, ese chico sí que se ha estado divirtiendo-

Oh no, los habían descubierto –Muy bien, ustedes me ayudaran- Elsa reacciono pensando en lo que les iba a hacer, lanzo un potente rayo de hielo, lleno de ira y odio, el más poderoso que había hecho en su vida… Pitch lo detuvo con su dedo meñique y lo convirtió en un rayo de oscuridad, se lo lanzo a aquellos dos, Bite y Elsa, juntos con toda su fuerza trataron de detenerlo pero solo pudieron hacer que su impacto fuera menos, ambos cayeron inconscientes en la nieve.

.

.

.

Jack se acomodó el viejo poncho sobre su camiseta beige y su chaleco café, metió las manos en los guardabrazos y los aseguro –Lo lamento- le dijo a Afi.

-¿Por qué?- Afi metió sus manos en los guanteletes plateados y en seguida se acomodó las hombreras

-Por meterte en esto… y por lo del nombre- dijo nervioso mientras tomaba los guantes fingerless de cuero café y los ajustaba a sus manos.

-Tú me salvaste y además me diste la familia perfecta, es lo menos que puedo hacer pero te advierto que si vuelves a ponerle nombre a algo o a alguien más te partiré en dos con mi espada, lo siento amigo pero eres terrible en eso- Afi se colocó una tipo bufanda color roja con el emblema de los ángeles, el dibujo de una "A" con alas en una medalla dorada.

Jack se ajustó los goggles estilo steampunk sobre la cabeza y sonrió alegrándose de no haber dejado a Afi en el orfanato. Los guardianes y sus servidores (Yeties, huevos de piedra, sueños de arena dorada, elfos y haditas) se preparaban, Jack era el único que contaba con tan solo un aliado, Afi y ni loco iba a permitir que Bite y Elsa pelearan por eso mismo los había mandado al otro extremo del mundo, su plan era terminar esto rápido e ir a casa cuanto antes.

El ajetreo fue interrumpido por el Hada de los dientes que entro volando junto con las hadas que la habían acompañado ella aterrizo y se tropezó cayendo al suelo -¡Hada!- grito Jack preocupado corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Conejo acercándosele junto con Norte y Sandman.

-Estoy bien, es solo que todavía estoy nerviosa por lo que vi allá- dijo agitada

-¿Qué sucedió Hada?- Conejo le extendió la pata para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, ella la tomo.

-Es un ejército- dijo tragando saliva –uno muy enorme, había miles y miles de ellas, de pesadillas, de todo tipo, enormes y feroces por suerte no pudieron vernos-

-Muy bien, quiero hablar con ustedes tres- Norte se dirigió a Jack, Conejo y Sandy –Descansa por favor Hada-

-llévala a un lugar donde pueda recostarse Afi- le pidió Jack y los hombres guardianes se dieron media vuelta saliendo del salón, una vez que se fueron Hada suspiro y se dejó caer rendida al suelo otra vez, Afi se arrodillo a su lado.

-¿segura que te encuentras bien?-

-Eran demasiados- dijo ella con temor

-Hey, lo que hiciste fue muy valiente, todo estará bien- Afi la tomo entre sus fuertes brazos mientras le sonreía.

-Que bonitos dientes- dijo Hada sonriendo nerviosa

-Que bonitas alas- le dijo Afi a ella mientras la depositaba en un sillón de terciopelo rojo que había cerca y se sentaba a su lado –¿Sabes?, soy un ángel y tengo experiencia en proteger a las personas y te protegeré, no dejare que nada malo te suceda pero creo que eso no será necesario, eres una mujer bastante fuerte y valiente- Hada se sonrojo y sonrió.

.

.

.

Norte afilaba sus mejores espadas y se armaba con varias dagas cuando un Yetie se acercó a él en medio de gritos y palabras inentendibles, Norte escucho con cuidado lo que le decía el Yetie –entiendo…- con la mirada seria se dio vuelta para dar un anuncio -… ¡El enemigo se acerca!- grito y con esto la sala se quedó en silencio por un momento, acto seguido el alboroto se armó, todos se movían de un lado a otro gritando y preparándose -¡Recuerden el plan, todos a sus puestos!- grito Norte en medio de todo el escándalo.

-¡Iré a cubrir el área por tierra!- le dijo Conejo a Norte y con esto desapareció con las enormes piedras en forma de huevos, un montón de Yeties armados y todos los elfos.

–¡El resto iremos por aire!, a las pistas- ordeno el guardian

Allá abajo en las pistas de despegue el trineo con los enojados renos ya estaba listo para partir, Norte con un grupo de Yeties fueron los primeros en salir (el resto de los Yeties y elfos lo esperaban con Conejo), en seguida despegaron Afi y Jack quienes escoltarían el trineo, luego fue el turno de Hada y su ejército de haditas ellas serían las que cubrirían desde el cielo durante toda la batalla y finalmente Sandman partió en una nube de arena dorada, él junto con sus sueños cubrirían a los más pequeños.

Una vez que todos aterrizaron en el campo de batalla (el frio exterior del polo norte), pudieron encontrarse cara a cara con su enemigo y su ejército, en ese momento todos entendieron porque Hada había regresado tan asustada.

Norte estaba a la cabeza del grupo y Pitch apareció entre la multitud de sombras colocándose también a la cabeza -Vaya, vaya pero si son los guardianes, que bueno es ver que al menos lo intentaran, me temo que de todas formas fracasaran, es decir mírense son tan débiles y muy pocos en comparación con mi ejército-

-¡No te dejaremos ganar!, tal vez ahora seas mucho más fuerte pero nosotros también- le grito Norte

-No me hagas reír puedo sentir el poder de cada uno de ustedes y los únicos que valen algo son esos dos- dijo señalando a Afi y a Jack –Pero no se preocupen les dejare escoger quien peleara conmigo- Los guardianes se miraron mutuamente.

-¡Yo lo hare!- grito Jack

-¿Estás loco?, tienes familia, piensa en ellos- le gruño Norte

-No importa cuánto me lastime la única manera de matarnos es solo si los niños dejan de creer en nosotros y eso no pasara-

-¿seguro que esa es la única manera?- dijo Pitch riendo y desenvainando la espada que colgaba a su lado izquierdo, era una espada bastante fea, tenía grietas y su forma no era muy regular, Norte y Afi abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

-Esa es…- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Sé que su apariencia no es la mejor pero esta es la espada más peligrosa de todas-

-Es la Excálibur- dijo Afi agachando la cabeza –La espada que puede cortar todo, incluyéndonos- esto último lo dijo mirando a los guardianes

-Es verdad, esta espada es capaz de arrebatarle la vida a cualquier ser inmortal, inclusive al mismísimo Hombre de la Luna-

-¿Cómo diablos la conseguiste?- le pregunto Norte

-Se la quite a Nimue, ¿Cómo lo hice? Eso no tiene importancia- Jack se encontraba meditando la situación, esa espada lo había hecho dudar –Veo que tienes dudas Frost… tal vez te hace falta algo de, ¿Cuál es la palabra adecuada?... motivación- Con esto creo una nube de arena negra en la cual aparecieron Elsa y Bite, este último inconsciente, ambos sujetados de las manos por unas cadenas negras, las piernas y brazos le temblaron a Jack.

-¡Eres un maldito!- grito Afi furioso al ver a su protegida en esas condiciones -¡Yo peleare contra ti¡- Elsa abrió los ojos al ver a Afi.

-Callate…- Jack jalo a Afi de la bufanda roja y lo puso detrás de él –Es mi familia y es mi deber protegerlos- desenvaino la espada con la que había peleado hace rato con Afi.

-¡Jack!- Elsa grito negando con la cabeza tratando de liberarse

-Es imposible dulzura, son cadenas que neutralizan tu magia- le dijo Pitch

Pitch sonrió con malicia –No te preocupes plumero, tengo un premio de consolación- a su lado se materializo una figura humanoide alta de complexión delgada completamente negra y rodeada de un aura roja, consigo llevaba una hoz filosa, lo único que se podía ver de este ser era su sonrisa puntiaguda y sus ojos hechos de energía roja

-Te presento a Sombra o como le gusta que le digan, Chad- dijo señalándolo con la mano –Y aquí entre nos es muy fuerte y le encanta pelear- dijo Pitch mientras se cubría con una mano como evitando que el que estaba a su lado lo escuchara. Afi abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando vio a Sombra dar un gran brinco, abalanzado su hoz contra él, apenas y pudo detenerla, esto fue el inicio de la pelea, todos contra todos.

.

.

.

Jack y Pitch se miraron retándose mutuamente, ambos golpearon sus espadas luchando por ver quien resistía más, Pitch logro ser más fuerte y golpeo a Jack con el filo en el brazo derecho –Entonces es verdad que esa cosa puede cortarme- dijo colocando su otra mano en donde lo habían golpeado, la sangre no tardo en brotarle.

-¡Jack!- grito Elsa preocupada y Bite comenzó a moverse recobrando el conocimiento.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí- le sonrió Jack a ella, Jack y Pitch siguieron cruzando espadas peleando arduamente, de vez en cuando Jack usaba sus poderes para ponerle trampas a Pitch, en más de una ocasión logro golpearlo pero su espada solo le causaba pequeños rasguños a su piel escamosa y gruesa; Pitch le lanzo una patada que lo tiro al suelo y él aprovechando el momento lo volvió a atravesar con el filo en su hombro, Jack grito de dolor ya que fue un corte profundo.

-¡Maldita seas!- Jack lo pateo arrojándolo lejos y con sus poderes atrapo a su oponente de los pies y aprovechando eso lo golpeo con su espada con toda su fuerza logrando hacerle un pequeño corte en el pecho, esto hizo enojar a Pitch quien con un grito de furia se liberó del agarre de la nieve y le propino otro golpe a Jack en la cara, luego en el estómago y lo ataco con su espada, afortunadamente Jack logro esquivarla apenas pero la sangre comenzó a correr de su mejilla izquierda.

Jadeando Jack se detuvo pensando en donde atacarlo, decidió dirigir su espada al cuello de Pitch pero antes de que su arma pudiera tocarlo sintió un agudo dolor en el abdomen, miro hacia abajo y pudo ver como lo había atravesado con la espada, la punta filosa podía verse salir por su espalda, tocio sangre y Pitch riendo desenterró su espada causando un terrible grito de dolor por parte de Jack

-¡Papá!- Bite y Elsa gritaban y trataban de librarse de sus ataduras

-¡Ayuda!, ¡por favor!- Elsa suplico

Jack cayó de rodillas manchando la nieve con su sangre, "¿He perdido?, ¿es así como todo acabara?, ni siquiera pude proteger a mi familia y a causa de mi debilidad todos morirán" pensó Jack.

-¡Eres patético Frost!- Jack escucho el grito de su amigo Afi a la distancia -¿Vas a perder?, ¿es así como todo va a acabar?, ¿vas a dejar a tu familia?, ¿vas a dejarlos morir?- Afi le grito mientras peleaba sin parar contra Chad, Afi tenía algunos rasguños y moretones, y su voz se escuchaba cansada pero él continuaba peleando sin detenerse, Afi era fuerte y muy valiente, jamás se permitiría a si mismo perder.

-Yo…- dijo con voz ronca Jack

–¡Pelea idiota!, tú mismo lo dijiste, es tu deber protegerlos ¡no puedes permitirte morir!- grito Afi.

Bite miraba a su padre de rodillas, apretaba los dientes con rabia, su padre iba morir por su culpa, no, él no se lo iba a permitir -¡No mueras!- le grito Bite a Jack y este volteo a verlo sorprendido –Por favor no lo hagas, no quiero que mueras- dijo Bite con la voz quebrada y apretando con fuerza el cayado… "eso es" pensó el sacudiendo la cabeza para librarse de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y como pudo lanzo el cayado a los pies de Jack.

-¡Tú puedes Jack!, creo en ti- le grito Elsa con una pequeña sonrisa, Jack miro a Pitch con una sonrisa y dejo escapar una pequeña risa, él lo miro sin entender lo que sucedía.

-Ya los escuchaste… no puedo permitir que me mates- dijo mientras tomaba con fuerza el cayado, Pitch se apuró a lanzar un golpe pero fue detenido por la espada y cayado que Jack sostenía, una en cada mano.

Jack logro ponerse de pie y con toda sus fuerzas peleo ágilmente con sus dos armas, ahora era mucho más fuerte gracias a que Bite le entrego su cayado, podría decirse que estaba igual en fuerza a Pitch.

Él logro herir varias veces más a Pitch y este harto de ver como Jack comenzaba a superarlo hizo su último movimiento, creo un rayo de oscuridad y lo apunto hacia Elsa y Bite, Jack pensando que los iba a lastimar se le abalanzo pero esto había resultado ser solo una distracción para lograr hacer que se le acercara, finalmente descargo su rayo en él, Jack salió disparado hacia atrás perdiendo sus armas, estaba ahí tumbado en la nieve, indefenso y con Pitch apuntándole con el Exalibur.

-Creo que no pudiste cumplirle a tu familia- sonriendo levanto su espada para golpearlo, Jack cerro los ojos esperando sentir la espada atravesarlo otra vez…

 **Creo que le dedico más tiempo a que los personajes se vistan que a sus peleas o entrenamientos XDDD Ni modo; todavía no sé qué hacer con Hada DDDDD: me gusta mucho la pareja de Conejo y Hada pero Hada y Afi me parece tentador… no sé, será una decisión difícil.**

 **Le puse el nombre de Chad a Sombra porque Chad suena como Shad-ow, que es sombra en inglés, si lo se soy muy buena con los nombres al igual que Jack XDDDD**

 **El excálibur fue algo que se me ocurrió, es una de las armas mitológicas más conocidas y poderosas, puede cortar hasta el acero y proteger de los daños a quien la porta (cosa que no hice que pasara con Pitch), necesitaba una forma de ponérsela difícil a Jack.**

 **Spoiler: en el próximo episodio alguien muere -.- tengo que hacerlo.**

 **Anna, Kristoff, Olaf y Marshmallow aparecerán pronto, lo prometo y los snowgies posiblemente aparecerán en el próximo episodio.**

 **No se porque pero siento que Bite, según mi imaginación, se parece mucho a Hiro Hamada… tengo que hacer un maldito crossover con Disney y Dreamworks.**

 **Gracias por comentar y dar su opinión, significa mucho para mí además de que me da ideas, los veo pronto (aún no se cuándo subiré el próximo episodio, me es difícil escribir este tipo de episodios)**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Nota de autor**_

 _ **¿Ven la imagen que tiene como portada esta historia? Bueno pues ya esta vieja, esta imagen representaba el inicio de nuestra historia, dos personajes con vidas solitarias y tristes que por obra del destino (Anna) se conocen.**_

 _ **Y ahora esta historia ya ha avanzado, los personajes han madurado y muchas cosas han sucedido en sus vidas y nuevos personajes se han integrado a la historia y me gustaría hacer una portada que presente a estos personajes y su nueva vida, quisiera poner a Bite, Afi, Serafina y por supuesto a Jack y Elsa, me pondré a trabajar en este mini proyecto que no creo que me lleve más de media semana, asi que por favor esperen un poco con la historia.**_

 _ **:D**_


	24. El Hombre de la Luna

_**CAPITULO 23 El Hombre de la Luna**_

Norte era el guardián contra mas enemigos peleaba, uno a uno los cortaba con sus espadas, Sandman con sus látigos dorados acababa con varios monstros, Conejo lanzaba sus bomba-huevos y atacaba con agilidad con su boomerang.

Hada junto con sus hadas surcaban los cielos en una formación perfecta, como si se tratara de aviones de guerra, atacando a las pesadillas pero en un instante se les atravesó un enorme oso de arena negra que de un solo zarpazo logro tirar a Hada quien indefensa y herida se arrastraba hacia atrás tratando de huir.

-¡Yo te protegeré!- Afi y Conejo dijeron saltando frente a ella, Afi había logrado retener a su enemigo clavándolo en la nieve con su propia hoz; ambos se miraron y chocaron sus cabezas mirándose fijamente a los ojos -¡no, yo lo hare!- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Chicos!, este no es el mejor momento para pelear- dijo Hada viendo como el oso se paraba en dos patas mientras gruñía, Conejo y Afi se prepararon para atacar pero Afi fue jalado a un lado de la escena, se trataba de Chad que había logrado zafarse y estaba listo para continuar con la pelea.

-¡Gracias!, ahora ese conejo de felpa la salvara a ella y me hará quedar como un cobarde- le reprochó a Chad quien le lanzo una mirada de fastidio.

.

.

.

Jack salió disparado hacia atrás perdiendo sus armas, estaba ahí tumbado en la nieve, indefenso y con Pitch apuntándole con el Exalibur.

-Creo que no pudiste cumplirle a tu familia- sonriendo levanto su espada para golpearlo, Jack cerro los ojos esperando sentir ese agudo dolor otra vez.

-¿Cómo pensabas ganarme?, si muy apenas cuentas con el pájaro como aliado, estas solo, sin nadie que te ayude- Pitch rio maléficamente.

-Eso no es verdad- La voz de un hombre apareció detrás de Pitch, Jack se asomó y pudo ver que ahí estaba Odín con su caballo -¿Odín?- él no podía creerlo.

-Él nos tiene a nosotros- El Excálibur salió volando de la mano de pitch alguien lo había pateado lejos, Jack vio a las dos entidades femeninas que conocía bien a pesar de no haberlas tratado antes -¿Noche y Día?- sonrió.

-Pitch, no dejaremos que ganes esta pelea- Una voz masculina se escuchó al otro lado, Jack pudo ver que se trataba de un hombre de cabellos dorados, vestido con una armadura y espada parecida a la de Afi pero doradas, el hombre también tenía barba y ojos marrones, él hombre observo a Afi quien luchaba a la distancia al ver que este recibía un duro golpe desenvaino su espada y la dirigió hacia Chad -¡Prisión de los siete rayos!- rayos de luz materializados rodearon a Chad dejándolo sin escapatoria, Afi al ver que se trataba de ese hombre corrió rápido y se inclinó ante el –El Zar solar- dijo con respeto, así es este hombre era el mismísimo hermano del Hombre de la Luna, el que salvo a Rapunzel y su madre y el gran jefe de los ángeles.

-De pie Afi, no es necesario- dijo con humildad, Afi obedeció y se puso de pie "El Zar ha de estar decepcionado de mí, tuvo que intervenir el mismo para salvarme" pensó inclinando la cabeza con deshonra –No hagas eso Afi, se lo que piensas y créeme que no es eso-

-Ven- Noche y Día le extendieron una mano a Jack para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-Jack, permítenos pelear por ti- dijo el Zar.

-¿Qué es esto?, una pelea o una pasarela de celebridades- pregunto Pitch enojado.

-…Gracias pero esto se ha vuelto algo personal- el gran Zar le sonrió y revolvió el cabello del joven como si se tratara de un pequeño niño

-Bien, entonces ayudaremos por allá- dijo señalando a los demás que luchaban -Intenta ganar sobrino- le dijo el Zar

Pitch tomo el Excálibur tirado en la nieve y lo apunto a Jack -¡Muy bien Frost, basta de juegos!, tu y yo, un golpe final…- Ambos se miraban fijamente y levantaron sus espadas, corriendo y con un grito de batalla se lanzaron para atacarse cuando de repente…

El cielo se nublo y apareció la voz de alguien que ya conocemos -¡Alto ustedes dos!- La madre naturaleza estaba parada ahí frente a Pitch y Jack, cruzada de brazos y con una mirada amenazadora -¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- dijo mientras se acercaba a Bite y Elsa para desatarlos.

-Florecita, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre meterte en los asuntos de papá?- dijo Pitch sonriéndole a su hija.

-¿Y qué te he dicho yo sobre atacar a la familia?- Elsa y Bite se pusieron de pie, al fin estaban libres.

-Pero conejita, ¿Qué haces?- dijo al ver lo que había hecho

-Ya te lo había dicho, Jack es mi hijo ¿lo recuerdas?-

-¡Mientes!, jamás me dijiste algo así, si lo hubieras hecho lo recordaría perfectamente- Madre Naturaleza miro hacia la izquierda recordando que era verdad, jamás se lo había contado.

-Bueno, tal vez es verdad que nunca te dije pero ¡Ahora ya lo sabes!, así que ni se te ocurra tocar a ese mocoso-

-Puedo escucharte- Jack arrugo las cejas.

Pitch tiro la espada –Muy bien abejita, tienes razón no puedo lastimar a la familia- el rostro de Pitch se mostró serio por unos instantes para después convertirse en una sonrisa malévola; con sus poderes creo una flecha de arena negra y la lanzo a Elsa, esta le pego justo en el estómago, ella cayo con un grito ahogado.

-¡No!- Jack, Bite y Afi se apresuraron a su lado mientras que Serafina se quedaba ahí inmóvil viendo fijamente a su padre, no podía creer lo que había hecho, esto era demasiado incluso para él; a su mente vinieron todos los recuerdos que tenía con él, a decir verdad Pitch no era un mal padre, todo lo contrario, siempre se encargó de proteger a su pequeña hija y todos los momentos que pasaban siempre eran buenos y a pesar de las malas intenciones de Pitch, Serafina siempre se mantenía al margen de sus acciones, no estaba de lado de nadie pero su padre era su padre y no importa que tan malvado era ella siempre le había tenido cariño sin importar que tan malvado parezca.

-Esto no te lo perdonare- Ella le dijo con un tono de voz que carecía de emociones, Pitch al escuchar estas palabras sus brazos cayeron como si estuvieran desconectados y su mirada triunfante se transformó en una mirada llena de arrepentimiento, lo único que le importaba era su hija, su preciada hija y ahora la había perdido por sus acciones, que tonto.

Serafina se arrodillo junto a Jack y Bite -¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Bite desesperado.

-Lo siento pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, Elsa ya fue revivida una vez por mi yo ya no tengo la capacidad de sanarla-

-Lo siento, mi misión era protegerte y falle- dijo Afi colocando un pedazo de tela roja sobe la herida de Elsa para hacer presión.

-Está bien, lo hiciste bien- dijo Elsa con voz ronca.

En Jack solo reinaba una sola emoción… venganza, se puso de pie y tomo el Excálibur dirigiéndolo a Pitch quien a pesar de saber lo que Jack estaba a punto de hacer no se movió ni un centímetro –Vamos… hazlo- dijo con voz monótona, Jack puso el filo sobre el pecho de Pitch dudando sobre si debía hacerlo o no y finalmente lo hizo…

-No, yo no soy como tú- dijo alejando la espada y bajándola, Pitch lo miraba incrédulo…

-Es verdad, por eso lo escogí- Una voz apareció detrás de Pitch, era una voz masculina y parecía estar llena de paz y sabiduría, esta voz era tan monumental que dejo mudo al mismísimo Coco, el Coco se hizo a un lado revelando a aquel hombre.

Era un hombre vestido de armadura ligera, plateada y una capa con capucha color blanco y lo más importante este hombre era muy parecido a Jack, si Jack tuviera 30 años más físicamente seria casi igual a este hombre, pero ambos tenían algunas diferencias como los ojos, el del sujeto eran grises o el cabello, aquel hombre lo llevaba más largo y era ligeramente rizado.

-Jack Frost- al pronunciar estas palabras Jack supo perfectamente quien era

-H-hombre de…- a pasar que solo había escuchado su voz una vez y hace mucho tiempo aun la tenía muy grabada en su mente

-Puedes decirme Manny aunque preferiría que me dijeras padre… pero eso sería mucho pedir ¿verdad?- dijo con aire de tristeza.

-Manny- dijo Serafina juntando sus manos en su pecho, él hombre le sonrió y se acercó al cuerpo de Elsa quien estaba agonizando, la tomo entre sus brazos y dijo

-No te preocupes, yo me encargare de ella… y de él- dijo mirando a Pitch quien asintió derrotado.

-¿Vendrás por voluntad o tendré que arrastrarte?-

-Solo quiero decirle algo a mi hija… Serafina, lo siento- dijo con honestidad.

-Andando- ordeno Manny

-Espera… ¿Qué harás con mi padre?- dijo Serafina

-No lo matare, si es lo que piensas dulzura- le sonrió –Jack… yo también tengo que disculparme contigo, he cometido errores contigo y no puedo justificarlo diciendo que todos los padres primerizos los cometen porque tú no lo has hecho, has hecho un buen trabajo tu solo y me apena mucho no haber estado ahí para ti ¿podrías perdonarme?- Jack lo miro por unos instantes y asintió con sonrisa sincera, por primera vez en su vida pudo sonreírle a la luna y esta le sonrió también –Me encantaría verte más seguido, si quieres claro, pero por lo pronto adiós- dijo desapareciendo en una luz lunar con Elsa en sus brazos y Pitch a su lado.

Pero esto fue solo por unos segundos, todos se sorprendieron al ver el cuerpo flotante de Elsa descender, Jack se apresuró a tomarla entre sus brazos, los ojos de ella se abrieron lentamente viendo a Jack.

-Jack… tu padre, el Hombre de la Luna- Jack le sonrió

-Te curo-

-No, no solo eso, me dijo que que de ahora en adelante estaríamos juntos-

-¡Te dio la inmortalidad!- dijo Serafina riendo y dando una vuelta feliz y haciendo que el cielo se aclarara.

Después de que Pitch se fue todas las bestias de arena negra se desvanecieron acabando así por completo todo este asunto… bueno todavía quedaba un asunto pendiente.

Es tu turno de morir dijo el Zar solar enterrando su espada y preparándose para lanzarle un hechizo fulminante a Chad…

-¡Espera!- Grito Noche poniéndose en frente de Chad -¡Por favor!, es mi hijo, recuérdalo-

-Lo siento Noche pero él ha hecho todo un desastre, mira como dejo a mi mejor Ángel- dijo señalando a Afi quien estaba quitándose las hombreras para revisar la profunda herida que le había causado Sombra.

-Todo esto es mi culpa, he cometido errores con él, por favor déjame enmendar todo esto-

El Zar solar suspiro, no podía negarse a la peticiones de esta mujer, después de todo estaba secretamente enamorado de ella.

-Muy bien, una oportunidad nada mas- dijo sonriendo.

Día, Noche, el Zar Solar, Odín, Serafina, los guardianes, Bite y Elsa se reunieron, a ellos se le unieron todos los Yeties, hadas, elfos, etc.

-Parece que la batalla finalmente acabo- dijo Bite mientras Jack le devolvía el cayado.

-Sí, eso parece- El Zar Solar hizo que el sol apareciera dando a conocer que todo había acabado, luna, sol, noche, día, oscuridad, luz, frio, calor, todos eran diferentes pero juntos hacían del mundo algo hermoso y a fin de cuentas todos ellos estaban relacionados.

.

.

.

-Muy bien sobrino creo que nosotros ya nos vamos- dijo el hombre de armadura dorada a modo de despedida

-Cuídate- se despidieron Día y Noche quienes se llevaron a Sombra

-Sí, supongo que eso es todo- Odín se marchó en su caballo

-Bueno Jack, Elsa todo resulto bien al final para ambos- Serafina abrazo por los hombros a Elsa –Ah, eso significa que nuestro gruñón amigo ha cumplido su misión- dijo refiriéndose a Afi.

-Pero no termino como pensé que terminaría- Frustrado por toda esta situación

-A veces así son las cosas, lo importante es que termino y ahora es la hora…- Afi mostro una resplandeciente sonrisa.

-¿Q-que quieres decir?- Elsa se encontraba preocupada por lo que le pasaría a su amigo ahora

-¿Su mayor anhelo?- dedujo Jack.

-Sí- asintió la Madre Naturaleza

-¿Cuál es?- Jack le pregunto con curiosidad

-Te lo dije, quiero volver a Arendelle… volveré a ver si mis padres siguen con vida e intentare explicar por qué me fui sin decir mucho, Arendelle siempre ha sido mi hogar- Elsa se sintió triste al recordar su querido Arendelle, ¿Qué habrá sido de Anna, de Kristoff, de su sobrino?, ¿seguirían con vida?

-Bueno, creo que partiré, me gustaría que me fueran a visitar, sobre todo tu Elsa, te hará bien volver porque estoy seguro de que tú también quieres saber que fue de tu familia-

-Lo haremos- Jack respondió por Elsa y coloco una mano sobre su hombro

-También me gustaría que me visitaras tu- Afi le sonrió a Hada quien en seguida se puso roja.

-C-claro- rio nerviosamente

-¡Oye tú!- Conejo se acercó levantando un puño –Ella no te visitara, no tiene ninguna razón para hacerlo-

-¡Conejo!, Afi es nuestro amigo-

-¿Cómo podría ser amigo de este canguro?- dijo Afi chocando la frente con Conejo viéndolo directamente a los ojos con furia, era como si hubiera rayos entre ambos.

Jack rio al escuchar como Afi llamo a Conejo –Es verdad, el Canguro de pascua-

-¡No te metas Frost!- le dijo furioso Conejo

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian- dijo Norte riendo

-Nosotros también deberíamos volver a casa- dijo Jack a Elsa y Bite –Elsa te llevare a Arendelle-

-¡Estas herido Jack!, además todos estamos muy cansados ahora, Arendelle puede esperar, ahora lo más importante es llevarte a casa, curarte y que descanses- Elsa lo sujeto con cuidado por la cintura, hasta el mismo Jack había olvidado sus heridas y deseo jamás haberse acordado porque cuando se dio cuenta de ello el dolor intenso volvió, ir a casa no sonaba mala idea… es una lástima que estuviera del otro lado del mundo.

 **Yey!, al fin de vuelta con capitulo e imagen nueva, lamentablemente hasta muy tarde XD solo nos queda capítulos más.**

 **Sé que había dicho que alguien iba a morir pero no pude! D: necesito a Pitch con vida, tengo un final planeado que podría incluirlo pero recibió su castigo y Chad no podía morir :C está basado en uno de mis personajes favoritos de Bleach, además es el hijo de Noche.**


	25. Un pequeño receso

_**CAPITULO 24 Un pequeño receso**_

Jack giro sobre la suave cama y abrazo las calientes sabanas afelpadas, "¿Suave cama? ¿Sabanas afelpadas?" pensó Jack encontrándose en el umbral entre el sueño y el despertar.

Jack abrió los ojos y se incorporó lentamente -¿un sueño?- se palpo el abdomen, no llevaba camiseta y estaba cubierto de vendas.

-Buenos días- La dulce voz de Elsa resonó

-No lo fue- Jack sonrió feliz de saber que todo era una realidad, habían derrotado a Pitch, había conocido a su padre y Elsa ahora era inmortal, "que felicidad" pensó Jack mientras se volvía a recostar en la almohada, giro la cabeza dándose cuenta de que estaba en el pequeño apartamento de Elsa.

-Perdón, estaba preparando nuevas vendas-

-¿Qué-que me paso?- Él no podía recordar nada más después de que él le prometió a Elsa que visitarían Arendelle.

-Bueno, cuando estábamos en el Polo Norte te desmayaste y Norte nos trajo hasta acá porque el polo sur quedaba muy lejos y al parecer el ultimo globo de nieve de había perdido, por suerte antes había pagado el alquiler y todavía puedo estar aquí hasta dentro de dos semanas-

-Ya veo, ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde entonces?- Jack se froto la sien sintiendo palpitaciones.

-Trece días- dijo tímidamente

-¡Trece días!, yo no puedo dormir tanto, hay trabajo que hacer-

-Bite se está encargando de eso-

-¿A sí?-

-Sí, se acaba de ir esta mañana y dijo que regresaría hasta mañana-

-¿Entonces… estamos solos?- dijo

Elsa rio –Sí, eso es bueno ¿verdad?-

-¿Y qué haremos?- Jack le sonrió con picardía

-Pues pensé que podríamos, dormir, comer algo delicioso y tal vez hasta podríamos dar un paseo por el parque- Elsa se recostó a su lado

-No era lo que yo tenía en mente pero supongo que también son buenas ideas-

Elsa rio –Bueno también podríamos…- Elsa se colocó en sima de Jack apoyándose en sus hombros… Jack grito de dolor –O tal vez no- Elsa se quitó de inmediato

-No, si podemos, tal vez si yo…- Ahora fue Jack quien se puso sobre Elsa pero al sostener el peso de su propio cuerpo con las heridas en su brazo y hombro le fallo la fuerza y lo hizo tumbarse sobre Elsa, Jack no era un tipo pesado pero Elsa era un poco más pequeña que él.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Elsa quien no podía respirar bien.

-No podemos…- Jack se quitó de encima de Elsa suspirando con frustración, desde que se encontraron no habían tenido ni un momento a solas y ahora que lo tenían él estaba indispuesto

-¿Por qué no duermes un poco más?- Elsa lo hizo recostarse y con cuidado rodeo el cuerpo de él con sus brazos no sin antes cubrirlos a ambos con la acogedora manta

-Sí, esto está bien- Jack paso una mano por el cabello de ella que estaba amarrado en su muy habitual trenza.

.

.

.

Jack y Elsa caminaban lentamente por el parque esa tarde –No lo entiendo… creí que nadie podría verme ahora pero cuando Bite y yo llegamos al edificio el rentero se encontró conmigo y me pregunto qué era lo que hacía ahí-

-… A Bite lo pueden ver debido a que no es un espíritu, solo tiene poderes que lo hacen inmortal, lo mismo sucedió contigo- Jack respondió a la duda de Elsa

-Ya veo… ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Afi?-

-Estoy seguro de que encontró a sus padres-

-… Jack he estado pensando y aunque no me molesta la idea de vivir en el polo sur o en un árbol creo que me gustaría vivir aquí-

-¿En Burgess?, ¿Por qué?-

-Pues es un buen lugar para hacer una familia, además este fue tu hogar ¿no es así?-

-Admito que siempre me he sentido como en un hogar aquí pero recuerda que mi estilo de vida no es sedentario, Bite podría adaptase pero yo no-

-Lo entiendo-

-Además si vivimos por mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar la gente se dará cuenta, ¿crees que no se preguntaran porque tú y Bite no cambian?-

Elsa suspiro –Sí, supongo que tienes razón-

Jack miro la decepción en el rostro de su esposa, tal vez Elsa deseaba llevar una vida familiar, un hogar caliente en donde se sirve comida tres veces al día, con televisión, un patio en donde él y Bite pudieran jugar béisbol mientras Elsa hacia jardinería, las cosas típicas que ya había visto durante toda su existencia y que en secreto a veces anhelaba con ellas pero era un espíritu, no fue creado para cosas como esas, su propósito en este mundo era llevar el invierno y proteger a los niños como guardián de la diversión… -Me parece bien vivir aquí por un par de años- Sí, eso estaba bien para él, podrían tener una casa aquí por unos años y después tal vez mudarse –Pero solo por ese lapazo de tiempo, después tendríamos que irnos-

-¿En serio Jack?, ¡Es fantástico!- Elsa se veía emocionada –Volveré al trabajo y terminare la universidad este año, así podre conseguir un empleo mejor y buscar un lugar más grande donde vivir porque no hay suficiente espacio para los tres en el apartamento…-

-Wow, wow, cálmate recuerda que solo será por unos años- dijo con una sonrisa

-Muy bien, tratare de no exagerar, ¿Qué tal un café?- dijo viendo el pequeño establecimiento ubicado en el centro del parque.

-Bueno- dijo algo inseguro

-Vuelvo en unos instantes, espera ahí sentado- ella señalo la banca que estaba a un par de metros, Jack la obedeció y se sentó haciendo una mueca de dolor, sus heridas tardaban mucho en sanarse pero era a causa de la espada con la que había sido herido además de que no hablamos de heridas pequeñas, hablamos de que lo atravesaron por completo.

.

.

.

Bite entro ágilmente por la pequeña ventana del apartamento y busco a sus padres… Jack y Elsa se habían quedado dormidos, Bite sonrió levemente para después hacer una mueca de disgusto, después de todo él seguía teniendo la mentalidad de un niño, él se tumbó en el duro piso al lado de la cama con las manos entrelazadas en su nuca, había tenido un largo viaje y ahora esto se sentía como si fuera el lecho más cómodo del mundo.

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos semanas y Jack al fin se mostraba mejor, esa mañana se sentó sobre la vieja cama rechinante y vio a su esposa dormir plácidamente a su lado con su pijama de conejitos y a su hijo sentado en la silla mientras jugaba con el viejo game boy que había encontrado hace dos días –Si sigues jugando a eso te quedaras ciego- dijo como si fuera un adulto.

-Que gracioso- le respondió Bite sin creer lo que su padre había dicho.

-¿Tienes lo que te pedí?- Bite sin quitar la mirada del juego saco de su bolcillo el globo de nieve que había conseguido de Norte y se lo lanzo a su padre.

-Elsa…- Jack la sacudió con cuidado –despierta Copo de Nieve- La risa de Bite se escuchaba al fondo, jamás había visto a su padre actuar tan cursimente.

Elsa abrió los ojos y miro a Jack -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto adormilada todavía

-Iremos a Arendelle- Elsa abrió los ojos y ahora se encontraba totalmente despierta.

 **Gracias por leer y comentar, me encantan y los amo mucho :3**

 **Aguarden un poco más que los abrazos pronto llegaran… o no?, mmmm cuando Elsa murió sus poderes… meh ya lo descubrirán, son muy inteligentes siempre me ganan D:**


	26. Arendelle

_**CAPITULO 25 Arendelle**_

Después de unos días la pequeña familia de tres aterrizo en el bosque de Arendelle justo en el día de Navidad, Bite al instante se emocionó al ver aquel castillo a la distancia pero para los antiguos gobernantes de Arendelle la cosa era diferente.

-¿Saben?, yo creo que hoy están ocupados, se ve que tendrán una celebración navideña por los adornos, tal vez será mejor volver mañana- Elsa rio nerviosamente.

-Sí, es verdad, hoy es plena navidad, que lastima pero sería de mala educación llegar así como así- ambos adultos intercambiaron frases para apoyar la idea de volver y ambos optaron por mejor dar media vuelta pero cuando lo hicieron Bite los tomo por los brazos y los arrastro hasta el pueblo en medio de réplicas por parte de los dos.

En las mente de Elsa pasaban muchas cosas, miedo de que Anna o Kristoff hubieran muerto ya hace tiempo, lo que pensaran de ella al volver a verla y como serían las cosas ahora, ¿se habrán olvidado de ella?, "no, Anna siempre estará en mi corazón y yo en el suyo" Elsa alejo los malos pensamientos y se armó de valor.

En este caso Jack era el que pasaba por más complicaciones, después de la muerte de Elsa él había huido con Bite en sus brazos sin dejar nada más que una miserable nota "De seguro todos me odian", pensó Jack, no solo le habida impedido a Anna y a Kristoff conocer a Bite, los había dejado abandonados y con Elsa recién fallecida, eso significaba también que Arendelle se había quedado sin rey y reina, "Era mi responsabilidad y se la arroje en la cara a Anna y a Kristoff, deje al reino solo, todos han de verme como un traidor", Jack no se armó de valor solo camino con la cabeza semi agachada y con su capucha puesta.

-Sera mejor que entremos volando- sugirió Elsa una vez que estuvieron en el puente de piedra, los chicos asintieron y tomaron a Elsa por los brazos y volaron sobre los altos muros burlando la seguridad del palacio, buscaron una ventana abierta y cuando la encontraron entraron.

A Elsa le temblaban las piernas de la emoción y a Jack por miedo –Vamos, por aquí- Elsa corrió emocionada hacia la sala del trono seguida por un también emocionado Bite y un no tan emocionado Jack

.

.

.

-Te ves muy guapo- Dijo la mujer mayor de aproximadamente 60 años mientras acomodaba las medallas del traje del hombre de casi 70 años.

-Padre, madre- Un hombre de 42 años de edad, maduro, fuerte y portador de la corona –Todo esta listo- dijo el hombre de cabellos rubios

-Excelente, hoy es un día muy especial para la pequeña Yulene así que tiene que salir perfecto, no todos los días se cumplen 10 años y menos en navidad- la mujer madura a pesar de su edad denotaba gran energía y entusiasmo por cómo se movía de allá para acá

-Anna, tranquila- Kristoff la detuvo por los hombros

-Ire a ver a Adalia y a Yul- dijo Hal mientras salía por la puerta

-Tu siempre me cuidas Kristoff- sonrió la mujer haciendo notar sus arrugas, Anna quien en otro tiempo tenía el cabello de un hermoso tono rubio fresa ahora tenía su cabellera despintada en un tono gris.

-Esos fueron mis votos, ¿lo recuerdas?, siempre te protegeré hasta que la muerte nos separe-

Ella le sonrió tristemente -¿Qué sucede?-

-No es nada, es solo que últimamente he tenido un sentimiento raro en mi corazón-

Él la miro confundido –Siento a Elsa, no sé porque-

-Eso es imposible amor, Elsa… ella se fue hace muchos años- dijo con cuidado de no traer malos recuerdos.

-… Anna- Elsa había entrado al salón y eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió al ver a su hermana "menor" de nuevo, después de tantos años.

Anna sintió como si su corazón se fuera a infartar -¿Estoy muerta?- se cuestionó a sí misma.

-Anna, soy yo, tu hermana Elsa-

-¿Kristoff?- él estaba boquiabierto sin poder creerlo -¿Elsa?, ¿esto de verdad está pasando?-

-Sí- respondió con miedo, Anna se separó de Kristoff y se acercó lentamente a Elsa extendiendo sus manos para tocarla, Elsa las tomo y las coloco en su rostro para que Anna supiera que ella en realidad estaba ahí, que había vuelto

-Sí es verdad- dijo Anna echándose a llorar mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Elsa

-¿Por qué?- Anna no lo entendía –Tu moriste ese día-

-Lo sé pero cosas increíbles pasaron- dijo susurrando

-…Todos estos años- Kristoff rompió el silencio –Elsa-

Ella lo miro e hizo espacio para que también la abrazara y eso hizo

-¿Qué sucede?- La voz de Hal apareció

-¿Quién es?- la voz infantil de la hija de Hal también hizo acto de presencia

Los tres se separaron revelando a Elsa ante Hal quien abrió los ojos al reconocerla, ella había muerto cuando él era solo un bebé pero había visto retratos de ella, la chica que tenía frente a él era en definitiva la mismísima Reina de las Nieves.

Hal se arrodillo atónito -¡La reina de las nieves¡- exclamo la menor

-¿reina de las nieves?- Elsa se veía confundida.

-Cuando paso aquello… la gente comenzó a referirte a ti de esa manera para honrarte-

-Oh- Elsa asintió comprendiendo

-Necesitamos muchas explicaciones- dijo Anna cruzándose de brazos un poco enojada.

-Y sobre todo queremos saber dónde está el muñeco de nieve- Kristoff también se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Jack!- Elsa llamo a Jack quien se había escondido junto a Bite en el cielorraso del palacio -¡Bite!-

Padre e hijo revelaron su presencia y se colocaron a un lado de Elsa -¿Ese es…?- Los ojos de Anna se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas

-Es él bebé que nació aquella noche- dijo Jack quitándose la capucha esperando a que ellos descargaran su enojo en él

-¡Me alegro tanto!- Anna abrazo a Bite -¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Bite- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Bite?- Kristoff arrugo el entrecejo

-Sí- Jack suspiro cansado de tener que explicarlo –como Frost-Bite en inglés-

Kristoff se quedó pensando unos instantes y después lanzo una carcajada –Es un nombre muy ingenioso hijo- Kristoff le dio una palmada en el hombro al Bite

-¿Bromeas?, pobre niño de seguro tiene un trauma- Anna lo apretó contra sus mejillas y Bite solo se mostraba incomodo

-En realidad, me gusta mucho- dijo el joven

-¿Esto es tu culpa no es así Jokul?- Anna miro a Jack con enojo

-Anna, estoy seguro de que él solo…- Kristoff trato de tranquilizarla

-¿No lo entiendes? Nos alejaste de Bite y nos abandonaste- dijo con más tristeza que enojo

-¿Qué es lo que dices?- Elsa no entendía -¿Jack, a que se refiere?-

Jack desvió la mirada de Elsa -… Yo deserte- dijo finalmente, Elsa hizo una expresión de sorpresa

-No es verdad-

-Es verdad- dijo Anna

-… Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal pero comprendan que tenía mis razones-

-¿Cómo cuáles?-

-Elsa acababa de morir y estaba solo con Bite, no quería ser una carga porque ustedes tenían a Hal-

-Esa no es una buena razón, eran nuestra familia y jamás hubieran sido un estorbo-

-Yo te comprendo Jack- dijo Kristoff –Eras inmaduro y estabas desorientado por lo que sucedía- Kristoff se puso de su parte

-… Creo que yo también puedo hacerlo, es solo que me siento molesta por que jamás regresaste, jamás pudimos conocer a Bito-

-Bite- Corrijo el mismísimo Bite

-Estuvo mal hacer eso y lo lamento de verdad-

.

.

.

Después de un rato Anna finalmente pudo perdonar a Jack y fue así como todos dejaron el pasado en el pasado, no sin antes contar como es que Elsa estaba viva

Y todo por lo que habían pasado recientemente, una vez terminada la explicación Elsa decidió visitar el palacio de hielo con Jack, evitaron decírselo a Anna pero ella no noto la ausencia de ellos ya que estaba muy ocupada con su sobrino.

-No puedo creer que jamás me hayas traído aquí- dijo indignado y ella rio ante su reacción.

-Oh, vamos ya te había contado y tú nunca me pediste que te trajera-

-Pensé que bromeabas cuando dijiste "enorme palacio de hielo"-

-… Mmmh, ¿segura que es aquí?, ¿no es en otra montaña?-

-Claro que es aquí Jack, ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?- El palacio de hielo había desaparecido…

Elsa le pidió a Jack que volvieran, estaba impaciente por saber que paso, además de que la fiesta comenzaría pronto

-¿Anna?- Elsa toco la puerta de la habitación de Kristoff y su hermana

-Oh, Elsa ¿Dónde estabas? Recuerda tienes que vestirte; hoy pude pasar más tiempo con Bite, es un chico fabuloso y es idéntico a Jack pero creo que Bite es mucho más maduro que Jack- Anna rio

-… Estaba en la montaña del norte-

-¿En las montañas?, ¿Por qué?-

-No sé, quería volver a visitar el palacio de hielo pero… cuando llegue me encontré con que todo había desaparecido y con el también Marshmallow y Olaf- el rostro sonriente de Anna se convirtió en un rostro serio, ella la tomo de las manos como solía hacerlo antes

-Elsa, cuando tu moriste Kristoff fue al palacio de hielo y se encontró con Olaf, se estaba derritiendo, Marshmallow ya había desaparecido, por más que intentamos…- ella negó con la cabeza –Gran Papi nos dijo que ya que tu no existías más, tu magia tampoco así que ellos también murieron- Pobre Olaf y pobre Marshmallow, ellos eran sus creaciones y Elsa tenía un vínculo fuerte y ahora ellos ya no estaban.

.

.

.

-¿Qué sucedió Copo de Nieve? ¿Por qué esa cara?-

-Desaparecieron-

-¿Olaf y Marshmallow? ¿Cómo?-

-Cuando morí…-

-… Lo entiendo- Jack el abrazo -Le tenías gran aprecio a ese lugar y a ellos, lo lamento tanto-

-Es que no es solo eso- Elsa estaba a punto de llorar –Tu no hubieras tenido que criar tu solo Bite, jamás hubieras dejado Arendelle, no me habría perdido el ver a mi sobrino crecer y nadie hubiera desaparecido si yo hubiera sido más fuerte- ella no aguanto y se fue llorando

-¡Elsa!, ¡espera!- pero ella no lo escucho –Elsa…-

.

.

.

-¿Todavía no estás listo?- Dijo Anna enojada con Jack

-Lo sé, lo sé- le respondió –Pero Elsa… ella está mal por lo de Olaf pero se me ocurrió que podría intentar hacer una copia de Olaf-

-…Mmmmh, no lo sé Jack, eso podría hacerla muy feliz o muy triste-

-Es verdad…-

-Ven conmigo Jack-

Anna lo llevo a su habitación y de una cajita de madera extrajo un objeto envuelto en un pañuelo bordado con flores –Esto fue lo único que quedo de Olaf- desenvolvió la zanahoria anaranjada en perfectas condiciones –Por alguna razón sigue intacta-

Jack tomo la zanahoria y a su mente vino una idea -No perdemos nada con intentar-

.

.

.

Elsa terminaba de alistarse sentada frente al espejo, ella suspiraba con trisa, su vestido color celeste con espalda abierta, corte de sirena y adornado por un moño en la parte de atrás la hacía ver muy hermosa a pesar de que era algo sencillo.

-Te ves muy bonita- el reflejo de Jack en el espejo apareció

-Gracias-

-Oye, tengo a alguien aquí que se muere de ganas por verte- Jack sonrió juguetonamente, a la habitación entro bamboleándose un pequeño muñeco de nieve sin rostro

-¿Olaf?- Elsa sonrió hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era el verdadero Olaf

-Yo lo hice pero falta algo… tu magia- Jack le extendió la zanahoria a Elsa -¿Por qué no se la pones?-

-No lo sé, no sería el mismo Olaf-

-Estoy seguro de que sí lo será, solo recuerda que la magia es sobre sentimientos ¿Por qué no intentas tener eso en mente cuando se la pongas?-

Elsa tomo la zanahoria de las manos de Jack y pensando en los momentos con Olaf y en lo mucho que deseaba que volviera se la coloco, el muñeco se llenó de más vida, abrió sus ojos y sonrió cuando reconoció a Elsa

-¡Elsa!… ¿pero qué fue lo que paso?- Olaf se mostró confundido –Lo último que recuerdo es estar en el palacio de hielo con Marshmallow derritiéndose- dijo con un matiz de tristeza

-Fue culpa mía Olaf, lo lamento tanto- A pesar de estar feliz por recuperar a Olaf en su mente todavía estaba Marshmallow

-Respecto a… lo lamento pero no hay nada con lo que pudiéramos recuperarlo- dijo Jack

-… Al menos tú si te salvaste- Elsa abrazo a Olaf con fuerza.

-¡Que genial!, adoro los abrazos pero… ¿Quién es el chico con cabello de anciano?-

Elsa rio pero Jack rodo los ojos con fastidio –Soy Jack Frost-

-¿Tu eres el que me volvió a armar?- Jack asintió -¡Entonces… tú también tienes magia!-

-Jack es mi esposo- dijo Elsa sonriendo

-¿Esposo?... ¡Qué increíble! Y yo que pensaba que tú no creías en el amor a primera vista-

-En realidad no es eso, es solo que…-

-¡Hola, soy Olaf! Y me gustan los abrazos- Jack rio

-Ahora veo porque podría asustar a algunas personas-


	27. Hasta luego y La primera cita de Bite

_**CAPITULO 26 Hasta luego y La primera cita de Bite**_

Olaf caminaba feliz mientras tarareaba una canción pegadiza mientras detrás de él caminaban Elsa y Jack tomados del brazo, Jack había vuelto a crear el traje que tanto le gustaba a Elsa para esta ocasión especial; mientras caminaban por el interminable pasillo, de una de las miles de habitaciones salió el joven Bite con un traje azul marino de pantaloncillos cortos, camiseta blanca y una corbata de moño, también llevaba un lindo sombrero adornado por un listón, realmente adorable.

Jack soltó una pequeña risa al verlo –Te sienta bien hijo-

-Cállate viejo loco- Bite apretó los puños con ira

-¡Bite!- Lo regaño Elsa

-Descuida, es su forma de demostrar su afecto-

-Adoro a la tía Anna pero… ¿no puede entender que tengo casi la misma edad que mi primo Hal?- dijo quejándose

-Pues, si yo fuera tu no me atrevería a quitármelo si no recibirás un gran golpe- Jack hablaba muy en serio

-Hola, soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos- Olaf extendió las ramas que tenía por brazos esperado recibir un abrazo de Bite

-¿EH?, ¡Que cosa!- Bite pego un brinco al ver al muñeco de nieve moverse

-Calma, es inofensivo y hasta cierto punto adorable- Jack lo tranquilizo

-¿Y tú quién eres?- le pregunto Olaf

-Bite- se tranquilizó al ver que en realidad era algo inofensivo.

.

.

.

Ya todos estaban en el salón de baile, el gran rey Hal había dado un discurso anunciando la presencia de los antiguos reyes de Arendelle y también explicando su presencia, honestamente no todos se lo habían tomado a bien por lo que todo el baile estuvo repleto de comentarios sobre la situación, algunos eran buenos comentarios, otros no tan buenos y había otros que estaban llenos de desprecio, fue una fiesta bastante incómoda para los recién llegados

-¿No te estas divirtiendo?- Elsa le pregunto a Jack quien estaba sentado en el piso del pasillo alejado del bullicio.

-Para nada, a decir verdad no me siento muy bien allá adentro-

-¿Te digo algo?- Elsa se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo –Yo tampoco me siento bien aquí-

-Pensé que extrañabas Arendelle-

-Yo también lo creía así pero ahora me doy cuenta que solo extrañaba a las personas importantes para mí que estaban aquí… Jack, volvamos-

-¿Segura?, ¿Qué hay de los demás?-

-Que volvamos a Burgess no significa que los dejaremos solos, podemos visitarlos-

-Por eso te amo tanto-

-Lo sé- ambos se dieron un tierno beso

.

.

.

Al día siguiente muy temprano luego de despedirse emprendieron su camino de nuevo al lugar por donde habían llegado pero en el trayecto se toparon con alguien ya muy conocido -¿Afi?- Jack se sorprendió al verlo en el tejado de una pequeña casa, Afi volteo a verlos.

-Me alegro que si hayan venido- Dijo aleteando como lo hacen las aves al aterrizar.

-Hombre, tus alas son enormes- Jack alejo el polvo que había levantado Afi al aterrizar.

-Sí al igual que tu cabezota- dijo con su habitual humor ofensivo

-¡Oye tú…!-

-¿Arreglaste las cosas con tu familia?- Elsa asintió feliz

-Sí, con ellos sí pero con el pueblo…-

-Bueno al menos tú tienes a tu familia-

-Afi… no me digas que tus padres...-

-No, no es eso, ellos están bien y comprenden que me hayan ido pero dicen que ahora que soy un hombre mayor de todas formas tengo que buscar un trabajo y un hogar ya que ellos vendieron el nuestro cuando desaparecí y el lugar donde viven ahora es en una pensión, lo comprendo pero… que flojera-

-Bueno… ojala logres encontrar ese lugar, nosotros ya nos vamos, andando- Jack apresuro a Bite y Elsa.

-¿Van a volver a Burgess?-

-Sí-

-… ¿Puedo volver con ustedes?-

Jack lo miro sin entender las intenciones de Afi -…Bien pero solo será eso-

.

.

.

-¿Puedo ir?-

-¿A dónde?- Pregunto Elsa mientras la familia de tres descansaba al día siguiente de navidad en un aburrido domingo.

-Debe de haber una gran nevada cerca de aquí-

-¿Y Bite quiere ir?-

-¡Sí!, es la parte más divertida-

-… Adelante, es toda tuya- Y fue así como Bite salió por la ventana hecho un rayo.

Después de unos instantes esperando a que se alejara lo suficiente, Jack se acercó a Elsa –Se ha ido-

-Sí, así es- dijo sin apartar la vista de su libro

-Agh, que fría- Jack aparto el libro de las manos de Elsa -¿Podemos?-

Elsa se tocó la barbilla pensando –Mmmh… está bien- Jack desato el moño y después el cuello del vestido de Elsa y de una forma casi desesperada se lo comenzó a quitar mientras la besaba.

-¡Qué diablos le haces a mi protegida!-

Ambos se separaron viendo a Afi que con dificultad entraba por la ventana, Elsa grito cubriéndose con las sabanas -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Jack se colocó frente a él para que no pudiera ver a Elsa

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo tú?- Elsa aprovecho la discusión entre los otros dos para volver a ponerse su vestido

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Cómo que qué hago?, te dije que necesitaba un lugar para dormir-

-¿Y quién te dijo que podías quedarte aquí?-

-Yo se lo dije- Dijo Elsa tímidamente

-Elsa- Protesto Jack

-Afi siempre ha hecho lo posible para cuidarnos y esto es lo mínimo que podemos hacer-

-Está bien pero solo por un tiempo-

.

.

.

-¡No, no, no, no! ¡Esto no está bien!- Dijo Jack empujando a un lado las enormes alas de Afi que no lo dejaban moverse por el pequeño apartamento.

-¿uh?- pregunto Afi sin comprender

-¡Tus alas son muy grandes para este lugar tan pequeño!-

-Pues, puedo hacerlas pequeñas si quieres- Extendió las alas y estas comenzaron a reducirse hasta ser mucho más pequeñas ( _ **Como en la portada**_ )

-Supongo que está mejor… ¿Estas lista?- Elsa salió del cuarto de baño con ropa menos formal

-Iremos a visitar a alguien, ¿quieres venir?-

-No gracias, me quedare leyendo-

.

.

.

-Wow, es tal y como la describiste Jack, es muy bonita- Dijo Jamie

-Gracias señor Bennett- dijo Elsa algo apenada

-Dime Jamie por favor, siempre es un gusto conocer a los amigo de Jack-

-También es un gusto para mí conocerlo, Jack me habla mucho de usted-

-¿Y dónde está Bite?-

-Holgazaneando como siempre, se supone que no iba a ir tan lejos no sé porque tarda tanto-

-¿A quién se parecerá?- El hombre mayor dijo ocasionando la risa de Elsa.

-Ah, ahí está- dijo Jack al divisar a lo lejos a Bite, venia corriendo ya que volar era muy peligroso, la gente podría verlo.

-Lamento la tardanza- dijo agitado –Hola Jamie-

-¿Abuelo?- La voz de una joven se escuchó en el interior de la casa, la puerta de madera se abrió revelando a una chica de trece años cabello castaño largo y ondulado, muy parecida a la hermana de Jack -¿Emma?- susurro Jack al ver el gran parecido que tenía esta chica con su hermana.

-Ella es Amelia, mi nieta que viene de visita de Chicago-

-¿Quiénes son?- dijo alegremente al ver a las personas presentes

-Amelia, ¿recuerdas la historia que siempre te cuento?-

-¿La de Jack Frost?- sonrió al recordar aquellos buenos momentos con su abuelo.

Jamie asintió –Pues es él, Jack Frost- la mandíbula de la joven chica callo al escuchar esto

-¡Jack Frost!-

-Y ella es Elsa, la reina de las nieves y por supuesto él es Bite, su hijo-

-Wow, nunca me imaginé que los espíritus también pudieran tener familia-

Jamie seguía riendo alegremente –Sí, bueno esta es la primera vez que Amelia visita Burgess-

-¿En serio?- dijo Bite

-Sí, no conozco mucho el lugar-

-Si quieres podría enseñarte- Bite sonrió amablemente

-¡Eso suena divertido!, ¿puedo ir abuelo?- ella lo miro con ojos de cachorro suplicante

-Adelante, estas en las mejores manos- los adolescentes se pusieron en marcha emocionados por haber hecho un nuevo amigo

-¿Qué-qué fue eso?- Dijo Elsa confundida

-Creo que Bite tiene una cita- dijo Jack también confundido, Jamie rio ante la reacción de la pareja.

.

.

.

-Jack, no creo que esto sea correcto-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Seguirlos, estamos invadiendo su privacidad-

-Oh, vamos no me digas que a ti no te preocupa-

-Claro que me preocupa pero no por eso debemos seguirlos- Jack se asomaba desde un callejón a la tienda de videojuegos que había en frente podía ver atravesó de la vitrina a Bite y Amelia reírse juntos

-¿A caso estas celoso?- ella dijo con una pequeña risa

-¡No!... es solo que Bite no puede salir con ella-

-¿Por qué no?, a mí me parece una buena chica-

-El problema no es ella, es Bite-

-¿Uh?-

-¿Recuerdas?, Jamie y yo estamos relacionados él es un descendiente de los Overland por lo tanto somos familia y esa chica también es familia… además ella es casi igual a mi hermana menor lo que hace aún más raro el asunto-

-Ya veo pero solo han salido una vez, no es como si fueran a ser pareja o algo así, volvamos a casa-

Jack suspiro y acepto volver, no fue hasta el atardecer cuando Bite entro por la puerta, Jack lo esperaba sentado cruzado de brazos mirándolo -¿Por qué has tardado tanto?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Qué estabas haciendo con esa chica?-

-Pues jugamos videojuegos, fuimos al cine y comimos unas donas, solo eso- Bite se sentía extrañado por el comportamiento de su padre

-Bien-

-…Oye ¿Por qué estaban espiándonos?- Ahora era Bite quien estaba cruzado de brazos

-Eso no es verdad- Mintió Jack

-Por favor, tú sabes que puedo sentir tu presencia a kilómetros-

"Me atrapo", pensó Jack -¿Hay algo que te moleste?- le pregunto Bite

-… Pues no creo que tú debas de tener citas aun-

-¿Citas?, solo quería ser amable y enseñarle el lugar, no fue una cita- dijo asqueado

Jack sonrió –Sí, supongo que debí de haberlo imaginado-

.

.

.

-¡Hora de levantarse!- Afi despertó a Jack, Elsa y Bite –Hay mucho que hacer-

-¿Cómo qué?- pregunto Jack malhumorado

-En realidad, hoy si tenemos mucho trabajo tanto que creo que sería una buena idea que yo cubriera el centro y tú el norte- dijo Bite quien ya estaba totalmente despierto.

-Bien y yo tengo que asistir al entrenamiento de los Ángeles reclutas, ahora yo soy el que los prepara- Afi salio por la puerta junto con Bite mientras se despedían de los demás.

-Mmmmh, si hay mucho que hacer hoy, inclusive aquí habrá nevada y con todo este trabajo será difícil-

-¿Y por qué no te ayudo?-

-¿Hablas en serio?- dijo Jack sorprendido

-Sí, no puedo volar pero seré cuidadosa de que la gente no me vea usando mis poderes, además si nieva no habrá clases-

-Muchas gracias-

-No, si tu padre me dio la inmortalidad no quiero desperdiciarla sin ayudar a nadie-

-Pero todavía hay tiempo, quedémonos un rato más- Dijo Jack viviendo a meterse en las sabanas

-Jack-

-¿Dime?-

-He estado pensando y hay algo que quiero-

-¿Qué cosa?- le sonrió como siempre lo hace

-Quiero tener otro hijo-

Jack permaneció en silencio pero sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro -… Yo también-

Elsa se sorprendió un montón al escuchar esta respuesta de él –Pero solo este y ya-

-Entonces…- dijo Elsa

-Entonces… ¿empezamos ya?-

 **Amigos, lamentablemente este es el penúltimo episodio :CCC**

 **Lo bueno es que tendremos otro miembro en la historia.**

 **Lo lamento pero… no habrá lemon XDD**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar nos vemos pronto, esperen los últimos dos capítulos ;D**


	28. Emma

_**CAPITULO 27 Emma**_

-Esto es exactamente lo mismo… no, no quiero que sea así- Jack abría el portal y se introducía en el –Si algo le pasa, no me lo perdonare-

.

.

.

Era un 30 de septiembre, la bomba había explotado otra vez… al medio día Elsa comenzó a sentir contracciones justo como la última vez, ella estaba en Arendelle siendo cuidada por Anna quien inmediatamente llamo al doctor, conforme pasaban las horas las contracciones eran mucho más frecuentes, el doctor le dijo a Elsa que pronto daría a luz y para complicar el asunto Jack no estaba con ella, exactamente igual que con Bite.

Cuando Jack lo supo estaba tarareando una canción de aquel comercial que había visto hace muchos años y que por alguna razón había vuelto a sonar y la misma punzada en el centro del pecho apareció nuevamente de forma repentina -Esto es exactamente lo mismo… no, no quiero que sea así- Jack abría el portal y se introducía en el –Si algo le pasa, no me lo perdonare-

.

.

.

-¡Papá!-

-Jack- Kristoff, Bite, Olar, Afi, Hal junto con su esposa e hija y los sirvientes estaban esperando afuera de la habitación

La puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a Anna -¡Llegas justo a tiempo!, está comenzando, tienes que estar presente- Ella lo arrastro hasta el interior de la habitación.

-¡Jack!- Elsa sonrió al verlo entrar –Sí llegaste-

-Sí, estoy aquí- Jack no se movió de la entrada, estaba petrificado por la escena

-Señora Elsa, tiene que pujar ahora, ahí viene la cabeza- Elsa obedeció y con gritos de dolor lo hizo -¡ahí esta! Esa es la cabeza-

-Jack, ven aquí- Elsa se lo pido en medio de gemidos de dolor -¿Jack?-

-Oh, por los dioses, no puede ser posible- dijo Anna a ver a Jack inconsciente en el piso

-¿Qué sucedió Anna?-

-Se desmayó… necesitamos ayuda para moverlo- Al parecer la escena fue demasiado para el pobre Jack -¡Afi!- Anna lo llamo y este inmediatamente entro con su espada desenvainada

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Dónde está el enemigo?- dijo pensando que se trataba de alguien que quería lastimarlas

-no es eso, Jack se desmayó-

-¿Eh?- Afi observo a Jack

-Otra vez señora Elsa, ya casi termina- Elsa volvió a pujar con todas sus fuerzas, Afi observo como el doctor extraía el bebé lleno de placenta, sangre y desnudo.

-Eso es un bebé- dijo antes de desmayarse y caer junto a Jack.

-No es posible- dijo Anna al ver lo débiles que eran

-Es una niña- le dijo el doctor a Elsa

-¿Adónde se la llevan?, quiero cargarla- Elsa se alteró por un segundo

-Solo van a limpiarla, en seguida podrá cargarla-

Unos instantes después una sirvienta llego con la bebé envuelta en una sábana y se la entregó a Elsa quien la sostuvo feliz en sus brazos, esto era lo que siempre había esperado, jamás había podido cargar a Bite de bebé ni había podido verlo crecer pero ahora ella estaba presente.

-Es perfecta- dijo Elsa entre lágrimas

-Es una bebé muy hermosa- Anna abrazo a su hermana

-¿Puedo entrar?- la voz de Bite se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

-Adelante cariño- le dijo Elsa, cuando Bite entro lo primero que vio fue a su padre y a Afi tendidos en otra cama todavía inconscientes lo que le hizo pensar lo espantoso que debió de haber sido para ocasionarles esto pero después dirigió la mirada a su madre y al pequeño bulto que cargaba –Es tu hermana-

-Tal y como lo dijo papá, una niña- Bite tomo la pequeña mano de la bebé con uno de sus dedos -¿Cómo se llamara?-

-No lo hemos decidido y creo que sería mejor esperar a que tu padre despierte- dijo Elsa riendo.

.

.

.

-No puedo creerlo, es igual de pequeña que Bite- Jack la tomo entre sus brazos ahora con más naturalidad, cosa que no había podido hacer con Bite.

-¿Cómo la llamaremos?-

-¡Ya se!, podríamos llamarla Filomen…- Jack vio a Afi mover su espada de forma amenazante -¿Por qué no escoges un nombre tú?- le dijo Jack a Bite

-No lo sé, no se me ocurre uno bueno- dijo él

-¿Qué tal Emma?- dijo Elsa, Jack se sorprendió al escuchar esta sugerencia

-¿De veras?- dijo incrédulo

-Es un hermoso nombre y será en honor a tu hermana, claro solo si a ti te gusta-

Jack le sonrió con ternura –Sí, me gusta mucho-

-Entonces se llamara Emma-

.

.

.

Esa noche Elsa dormía plácidamente mientras Jack cuidaba de la pequeña recién nacida, después de dejarla dormida en su cuna abrió la puerta de la habitación y se recargo en el barandal del balcón admirando la última noche del mes de septiembre, era un clima agradable, la brisa soplaba suavemente, las estrellas… las estrellas brillaban como nunca lo habían hecho y la luna… ¿se encontraba ausente?, Jack arrugo el rostro al ver el extraño evento -¿La luna no está?- se preguntó extrañado.

-Creo que se siente muy solo allá arriba y por eso decidió escaparse- se escuchó una voz al lado izquierdo de Jack, era El Hombre de la Luna, esto no le sorprendió a Jack.

-Veo que no pude sorprenderte-

-Al principio lo hiciste pero después me di cuenta de que estabas aquí-

-Felicidades, por tu hija-

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-

-¿Eh?-

-Se lo que has hecho, ¿Por qué rompiste las reglas?-

-No sé de qué me hablas-

-Oh vamos, que yo rompa las reglas no quiere decir que yo no las conozca- sonrió con arrogancia -…Los simples espíritus no pueden tener hijos-

-… Siempre has sido muy listo- Manny rio

Hubo un largo silencio incomodo –Que buen clima hay esta noche- dijo Manny

-Sí, así es-

-Es una lástima que el invierno pronto va a llegar, tengo que confesar que no me gusta el frio-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí. Recuerdo cuando tenía más o menos tu edad, mi pasatiempo favorito era nadar en el océano y un día tu madre lo congelo por completo…¡Y estaba yo ahí adentro!, esa fue la primera vez que la conocí y no podrás creerlo pero…-

Las estrellas sí que brillaban esa noche…

 **Es un capitulo corto pero este es el final de la historia, bueno todavía falta el Epílogo por supuesto y ese será un poco más extenso pero supongo que con esto concluimos la historia, quería volver a poner a Manny y a Jack juntos, como para cerrar el círculo y demostrar que al final todo salió bien con ellos.**

 **Y gracias a todos aquellos que estuvieron comentando que por cierto les diré esto:**

 **-No hare que Anna y Kristoff mueran, algún día deben de hacerlo pero no será tocado ese tema**

 **-Tenía ya pensado hace tiempo que fuera una niña y gracias a aquellos que comentaron que deseaban que fuera niña, eso me hizo reafirmar mi decisión y le puse Emma porque pensé que sería un lindo toque para Jack**


	29. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

 **Me gustaría aclarar el final de la historia, en realidad mi concepto inicial de esta historia era bastante diferente, digamos que solo planeaba llegar hasta el punto del capítulo 10, obviamente con la historia más desarrollada en la cual ya incluía la aparición de Manny, Pitch, Afi, Bite, Emma y todos los demás personajes nuevos no aparecían, ni tampoco se veía más a Jamie y su historia y mucho menos veíamos como los personajes maduraban a pesar de que el tiempo no transcurría para ellos.**

 **El boceto inicial era MUY diferente, en realidad podríamos hacer una cosa, si ustedes gustan se los podría publicar pero creo que eso no les interesaría demasiado y está bien porque a final de cuentas era solo un boceto. En fin, al principio el final era que Manny bajaba y le concedía la inmortalidad a Elsa sin todo el rollo de la reencarnación y al final antes de irse Jack y él tenían la misma charla del final definitivo, así que esto fue un tributo a la idea original.**

 **Pero a continuación daré un brinco en la historia para ver cómo fue que resulto todo para los personajes principales, bien, bien, bien voy a dejarme de tanto discurso e iré a lo que vinieron, EL EPÍLOGO.**

¿Alguna vez han vivido la sensación de no necesitar nada?, pues eso era lo que sentía Jack y Elsa en ese momento mientras paseaban por el bosque montañoso cubierto de nieve y con los arboles despojados de sus hojas.

-Esta será una linda navidad- dijo Elsa con alegría, ella llevaba el mismo vestido celeste que había usado en el último baile al que asistió en Arendelle

-Sí, por primera vez estaremos todos reunidos- Jack llevaba en sus manos una caja rosada grande y decorada con un moño blanco; la pareja camino hasta llegar a un claro en donde había una cabaña de madera de dos pisos que era lo suficientemente grande para una familia, era acogedora, tenía un par de ventanas e inclusive una chimenea y en primavera las flores florecían por todas partes pero lo mejor de esta cabaña era que estaba apartada de la civilización, lejos de todo ese ruido y gente, muy pocos humanos tenían acceso a este lugar y las únicas formas de llegar eran un tanto… inusuales, como el trineo de Norte o túneles hechos por el conejo de pascua.

Jack y Elsa caminaron por el camino de rocas que conducía a la puerta y entraron, fueron recibidos por el olor a galletas y chocolate caliente, en el recibidor estaban ya esperándolos los guardianes, Afi, Bite y la pequeña Emma de tan solo tres años pero con la apariencia de seis años.

-¡Al fin!, los estábamos esperando- grito Norte con alegría al verlos

-Lo sentimos pero tuvimos que tomar un pequeño desvió para traer esto- dijo Jack mostrando la caja

-¿Es de chocolate?- dijo la pequeña Emma, quien era también muy parecida a Jack pero con los ojos de su madre.

-Claro, después de todo el sabor favorito de Yulene y de la tía Anna-

-¿Cuándo llegaran?-

-No han de tardar, Olaf se fue ya hace rato ¿no es así?, pues pronto volverá con ayuda del globo de nieve- dijo Elsa

-¿Jack, vendrán tus padres?- Pregunto Hada curiosa por saber si serian honrados con la presencia de ambos seres legendarios.

-Ambos lo prometieron, así que estoy seguro de que también vendrán pronto-

-¿Y Jamie también vendrá, no es así?- Bite salto emocionado

-Así es y vendrá con Amelia- el corazón de Bite dio un vuelco, había pasado un año desde que vio por última vez a su amiga Amelia, "¿Seguirá igual de bonita?", sacudió la cabeza al pensar aquello.

-Esta casa estará llena- dijo Jack con amargura, odiaba estar en espacios pequeños.

.

.

.

-¡Suficiente!- Conejo y Afi se gritaron mutuamente después de tener otra de sus discusiones, ambos se miraron y luego dirigieron su mirada a Hada.

-Hada, tienes que escoger- dijeron al mismo tiempo, Hada se quedó boquiabierta sin saber que decir.

-¿Q-que dicen?- dijo nerviosa

-Sabes lo que sentimos por ti, ahora dinos a quien escoges- dijo Conejo apenado

-Y-yo no puedo escoger-

-Por favor, estamos cansados de luchar siempre uno contra el otro por ti, merecemos saber a quién quieres-

-Yo…-

-¿Puedes creerlo?- dijo Jack cruzado de brazos –Ninguno la merece-

Elsa rio -Jack Frost, ¿estas celoso?-

-¡No!, bueno tú sabes que ella es mi amiga y la aprecio mucho….-

-Lo sé, te preocupas por ella y a decir verdad yo también-

El timbre de la entrada se escuchó -¡Yo voy!- Bite cruzó la sala a gran velocidad saltando muebles y esquivando personas con una sonrisa en el rostro que se medió borro al abrir la puerta –Hola tía Anna- estaba feliz de ver a su familia de Arendelle pero tenía la ilusión de ver a Amelia.

-Ay, eres tan lindo- Anna le pellizco las mejillas con cariño después ella, Kristoff, Hal, Adalia y Yulene.

Bite estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando escuchó a Olaf gritar a la distancia

-¡Esperen!, ahí vamos- Olaf corría agitando sus brazos

-¡Bite!- La bella Amelia salió del portal seguida por Jamie

-¿Qué tal?- saludo Jamie mientras se tomaba el tiempo para llegar a la puerta, Amelia salto rodeando con sus brazos a Bite, él no tardó en reaccionar y también la abrazo, "Es mucho más bonita" pensó sin dejar de abrazarla.

.

.

.

-¿Te molesta?- Elsa le pregunto a Jack quien estaba sentado en el sofá viendo a Bite y Amelia conversar alejados del resto

-¿Te digo algo?... no me molesta-

-A Bite le gusta ella y a ella también le gusta Bite-

-Sí-

-Me alegro que estés de acuerdo pero dime ¿Por qué?-

-Por qué ambos tienen la misma mirada-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A pesar de que ninguno de los dos sabe lo que en realidad sienten tienen la misma mirada que teníamos nosotros- paso un brazo por su hombro y la apretó contra él

-Es verdad- El timbre sonó de nuevo.

-Yo voy- se ofreció Afi, después de unos instantes Serafina y Manny aparecieron tomados del brazo y detrás de ellos venían Odín, Noche, Día, Chad, el Zar Solar y nada más y nada menos que Pitch

-¿Por qué él está aquí?- grito Jack enojado, Jamie, los guardianes, Afi y Bite se mostraron igual de molestos.

-Él tiene algo que decir- Serafina le dio un codazo a su padre

-… He cometido errores pero quiero decir que no los molestare más- dijo con voz monótona

-¿YYYY?- Serafina lo miro

-No intentare dominar el mundo otra vez-

Serafina sonrió triunfante.

-Sí, eso es todo-

-Bueno viéndolo de esa manera… ¡A comer!- dijo Norte alegre.

.

.

.

-¿Hada quieres pavo?- le pregunto Conejo

-Yo te sirvo- intervino rápidamente Afi

-No yo lo hago- protesto Conejo alejando la bandeja con el pavo de él

-¡Idiotas!, ¿Cómo van a ofrecerle pavo a ella?- dijo Jack furioso, ya que Hada era técnicamente una especie de ave no era correcto ofrecerle de comer un pavo.

Hada rio nerviosamente –Gracias pero con las verduras es suficiente-

-Par de tontos-

-Bueno, basta de peleas, ¡hay que cortar el pastel!- sugirió Hal

Colocaron en la mesa el pastel de chocolate, le colocaron velitas alrededor y las encendieron, todos rodeaban a Yulene y después de cantar la "Feliz cumpleaños" ella soplo las velitas.

-¡La rebanada más grande es la mía!- declaro Anna

.

.

.

-El pastel esta delicioso- dijo Emma quien estaba sentada en el regazo de su madre.

-Emma es muy hermosa, se parece a Jack y Bite- dijo Anna con una pequeña risa

-Sí, no es que me queje pero ¿Por qué ninguno de mis dos hijos se parece a mí?, ambos se parecen a Jack-

-Bueno al menos Emma tiene tus ojos-

-Sí, al menos-

-Hablando de Jack, ¿Dónde está?-

-No lo sé- iré a buscarlo, Elsa puso a Emma en el sillón y subió al segundo piso, entro a su habitación y abrió la ventana que daba al pequeño balcón, ahí estaba sentado Jack con los pies dando al vacío

-¿Cansado de tanta gente?- Elsa se sentó a su lado pero viendo a la dirección contraria.

-Sí, son demasiados allá adentro-

-… Jack, hay algo que quiero decirte-

-¿sí?-

-Te amo-

-¿Uh?- él le sonrió –Yo también te amo-

-Y gracias por todo, siento que jamás terminare de agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí-

-No digas eso, tú también has hecho mucho por mí, como soportarme-

Elsa rio, él siempre lograba hacerla reír –Eres la única persona con la que podría pasar un millón de años- le dijo Jack.

-Yo también quiero eso- le respondió ella mientras se acercaba y le plantaba un beso.

-Finalmente todo está bien- dijo Jack una vez que se separaron

-Sí y espero que se quede así por un tiempo- Elsa tomo con su mano el collar que Jack le había dado hace tantos años y que jamás se quitaba

-Yo también-


	30. Nueva historia

_**Jack Frost giro la llave dentro del cerrojo abriendo así la puerta de madera, tomo su cayado y la mochila en donde traía unas cuantas mudas de ropa junto con algunas otras cosas que necesitaría y entro en la que sería su casa por los siguientes tres años; Después de volverse guardián, Jack tuvo una fuerte depresión y los guardianes pensaron que convivir con gente de "su edad" seria de ayuda así que le consiguieron esta casa, ropa y lo mandaron a esta ciudad, no muy lejos de Burgess, a la escuela pública de Dream Works.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Mientras uses ese anillo serás prácticamente un humano-**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **-Bueno… hay una pequeña regla para aquellos que poseen magia-**_

 _ **Jack arrugo el gesto -¿Una regla?-**_

 _ **-Está terminantemente prohibido usar magia en la escuela o cerca de ella-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Bueno, bienvenido, mi nombre es Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III-**_

 _ **-Soy Jack, Jack Frost-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Hipo, ¿Quién es Disney?-**_

 _ **-Es una escuela privada que se encuentra en el sector vecino y por alguna razón siempre ha existido una gran rivalidad con ellos, ellos intentan superarnos y nosotros le devolvemos el favor-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Soy Merida, ¿Y tú?-**_

 _ **-Elsa-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-¡Vamos Jack!, solo veinte yardas mas- Shrek lo animaba desde el otro lado, los alumnos de Dreamworks gritaban eufórico mientras que los de Disney veían en silencio, Patan, Burro, Po y Alex bloqueaban a aquellos a la defensiva que trataba de tacklear a Jack, él corria ágilmente esquivando y engañándolos**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Get out of our way!-**_

 _ **Elsa veía asombrada detrás de los bastidores, la música sí que transmitía sentimientos intensos y al combinarla con la batería y la voz sonaba perfecto, ella veía al baterista peliblanco sentir la música de la orquesta, por un momento él volteo a verla, le sonrió y nuevamente volvió a su trabajo, toco los tambores y la canción siguió**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Eugene grito asustado y lanzo la espada de fuego lejos contra la pared recién pintada, esta se incendió de inmediato provocando que toda la pared siguiera encendiéndose en llama, todos gritaron despavoridos mientras corrían huyendo de las llamas que casi los alcanzaban.**_

 _ **-¿Qué está sucediendo?- Burro se colocó las manos sobre la cabeza sin entender**_

 _ **-¡Era solo pintura!- Merida gritaba muy asustada**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-¿Quién es él?- pregunto Jack al ver al hombre**_

 _ **-…Es el director- dijo Hipo con voz ahogada.**_

 _ **-¿Y quién es él?-**_

 _ **-El director de Disney**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-¡Diablos!- Jack maldijo al ver a Elsa chocar con la puerta abierta de su casillero y caer al suelo, se inclinó a su lado –¿Estas bien?-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Que coincidencia- Dijo Elsa asombrada**_

 _ **-No existen las coincidencias- dijo Jack**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Estos son fragmentos de lo que muy posiblemente será la historia nueva que publicare en un mes, los invito a leerla, me haría muy feliz que les gustara.

En este caso nos trasladaremos a una ciudad en donde seres de todas las tierras lejanas asisten a estudiar, tratare de respetar al máximo las historias de cada personaje pero en algunos casos la edad y la línea del tiempo de sus historias de verán modificadas (Como con la edad de Elsa, ella tiene 21 pero tengo que cambiarla a 18 años para que pueda estudiar en un grado inferior a la universidad o con Shrek, él está casado y tiene hijos pero lo ubicaremos en un tiempo antes de que esto pasara)

En fin, rivalidades, odio, amor, música (bastantita) y personajes de Dreamworks y de Disney conviviendo o sea múltiples crossovers.


	31. Don t let the Frost-Bite, bite

**Don´t let the Frost-Bite, bite**

Mi nombre es Jack Frost… pero no el que ustedes ya conocen de esta historia, así es, soy uno de los cientos de clones que hay en todos los universos, específicamente soy de la historia "Encuéntrame", tal vez ya me conozcan o tal vez no… si no me conocen me encantaría que leyeran mi historia, mucho más interesante y picante que esta.

Como sea han pasado 5 años desde que nuestra historia termino… o eso creeríamos. Pero resulta que hay una historia que aún no ha sido contada y es la del el pequeño Frost mejor conocido como Bite Frost... mi hijo, mi primogénito.

Bien, estoy seguro que ustedes recuerdan o ya conocieron Bite, ¿verdad?

Es un chico travieso y mi dolor de cabeza, siempre queriendo ir más allá del límite y siempre está metiéndose en peligro, pero no pienso gastarme todo este tiempo explicando viejas historias, me quiero enfocar en el presente… pero como dije, si quieren saber por favor lean "Encuéntrame", yo los esperare aquí….

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Ya?... okey, prosigamos.

¿Cómo ha cambiado Bite desde entonces?, pues desarrollo unos poderes como los míos y es capaz de cambiar su edad física pero solo hasta los 18 o 19 años cuanto mucho y si se preguntan qué paso con Emma, pues es una niña, con apariencia de adolecente, muy linda. Sigo sin comprender como es que creció tan rápido físicamente, al contrario de Bite, pero creo que está bien de esa manera… es idéntica a mí, solo que con cabello largo y un poco rizado (probablemente lo heredo de su abuelo, Manny) y con esos hermosos ojos azules iguales a los de su madre. Sus poderes pues aún no han desarrollado, pero eso nunca le ha importado ya que ella goza de jugar y pasarla bien con Bite y Amelia.

Amelia, ¿la recuerdan?, es la nieta de Jamie y es idéntica a la que en mi vida humana fue mi hermana, nombramos a Emma en su honor.

Volviendo al tema, Amelia, ella siempre viene un par de veces por al mes pero a pesar de que no es mucho eso nunca afecto la gran amistad que tenía con Bite; él iba a visitarla mientras repartía el invierno y hasta le llevada obsequios o le contaba historias de los lugares visitaba hasta algunas veces se llevaba a Emma con para disimular el hecho de que él quería verla, o mejor dicho se moría por verla. Pero al mismo ritmo que su amistad se convertía en algo más, el tiempo pasaba y Amelia cambiaba… yo creo que ahora ha de tener 19 años y Bite una vez me conto que quería estar siempre con ella pero hay un problema ella es humana… y al igual que conmigo y Elsa eso significa que tarde o temprano la perdería, yo creo que por esa razón Bite no le ha dicho sobre sus sentimientos.

Pero hoy he tenido un presentimiento mientras caminaba por el bosque, al ver a Bite sentado en una roca viendo fijamente una espada, el Excalibur. En mis viajes por la lejana China pude aprender algo, ellos tienen una muy interesante maldición, "ojala te toque vivir en tiempos interesantes"

Presiento que se avecinan tiempos interesantes…

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, tenemos aquí una pequeña historia paralela a la nuestra, la cual narra un poco sobre Bite, quien proviene de la historia "Encuéntrame", lo vimos aparecer verdemente en esta historia y por si alguien no entiende quien es y por qué apareció aquí he creado esta mini historia.**

 **Serán aproximadament capítulos cortos, o tal vez largos, en los cuales narrare un poco de su historia.**

 **Tratare de no aburrirlos y meterme tanto en explicar toda la historia de "Encuéntrame", como dijo Jack, si quieren saber más, les recomiendo leerla. Tiene más información sobre los orígenes de Jack Frost y la obtención de los poderes de Elsa, además de otra de sus dramáticas historias de amor. Aparecen por primera vez Afi y otros personajes que resultan cruciales para la historia de "Selene".**

 **Los invito a leerla :3**

 **Gracias a todos los que comentaron en el epilogo, me sentí conmovida.**

 **Y sobre todo quiero dedicarle esta mini historia a Yuya quien fue la que escribió el 90% de este capítulo, yo solo edite un poco.**

 **-Yuya, tomare en cuenta tu historia, la cual me comentaste la vez pasada, más sin embargo no lo tomaría como secuela si no que estará dentro de esta misma historia ya que he comprobado que las secuelas no se me dan y claro que me estas ayudando, ya ves? Esto lo has escrito tú y me ha fascinado.**

 **Solo le agregue una cosa… como sabrán todos mis historias versan según frases, que al final terminan describiendo o prediciendo de alguna forma lo que ocurrirá en la historia.**

 **Esta mini historia versara en la frase "Ojala te toque vivir en tiempos interesantes", por lo cual ustedes ya deducirán ciertas cosas.**

 **Nuevamente, te agradezco y te envió saludos y abrazos.**


	32. El trato de Bite

**El trato de Bite**

-¿Se puede saber qué haces con eso?- Jack le pregunto a Bite.

El chico pego un brinco –Yo solo estaba… no es de tu incumbencia-

-Claro que lo es, en primer lugar soy tu padre y en segundo lugar esa espada la protejo yo-

-Solo quería verla más de cerca-

Jack extendió el brazo –Ya la viste, ahora entrégamela, por favor- Bite arrugo el entrecejo.

-Aguafiestas- Se puso de pie, refundió sus manos en sus bolsillos y se fue caminando.

.

.

.

Bite se adentró en el bosque y se recargo en un árbol –Aunque pretendas quitarte la vida con el Exacalibur, no servirá… sigues siendo inmortal, tu alama seguirá viva-

Bite volteo a ver al hombre de piel escamosa, dientes putrefactos y largas y filosas uñas.

Se asustó al verlo -¿Quién eres?-

-No te asustes… mi nombre es Rumpel-stilt-skin-

Bite se calmó un poco –He oído de ti-

-Cosas buenas, me imagino-

Bite no dijo nada -¿Qué quieres de mí?-

-Un trato-

-¿Por qué habría de interesarme-

-Porque puedo solucionar tu problema-

-¿Mi problema?, ¿Qué puedes saber de mis problemas?-

-Yo sé mucho de todos, lo suficiente para poder ofrecer tratos-

-¿Cómo cuál?-

-Pues… sé que estás enamorado de una mortal-

Bite guardo silencio.

-Es el mismo caso que el de tu padre y madre, ¿verdad?- le pregunto el ser oscuro.

-¿Y que podrías hacer tu al respecto?, ¿Cómo podrías ayudarme?-

-Yo puedo darte una posición de inmortalidad-

-Imposible, nadie puede conceder la inmortalidad, ni mis abuelos pueden hacerlo más de un par de veces-

-Pensé que habías escuchado de mí-

-Así es, me han dicho que eres poderoso-

-Claro que lo soy, por alguna razón puedo conceder la inmortalidad-

Bite se rasco la cabeza –Bien, tal vez te crea… pero de ser así, ¿Qué quieres que haga?-

-Algo sencillo… quiero que me traigas el Excalibur-

Bite abrió los ojos -¡De ninguna manera!, no podría entregarle un objeto tan importante a alguien como tú-

-Bueno, tú decides… si cambias de opinión solo llámame- Con estas palabras el hombre desapareció en una cortina de humo morado.

.

.

.

Bite aterrizo frente a la casa de Amelia y tomo un poco de aire, cerró los ojos y con su magia aumento su edad física, le incomodaba hablar con Amelia pareciendo un chico de 14 años.

Avanzo hacia la puerta y toco el timbre, deseando que abriera la puerta ella y no sus padres, quería hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

La puerta se abrió revelando a la chica –¡Bite!- ella lo abrazo con gusto –Te extrañe mucho- sus mejillas se pusieron rosas.

-Y yo a ti- Bite se veía más alto que ella y su voz se había agravado un poco, era como Jack, sin perder su característica cabellera larga y despeinada.

-Yo también- él se animó a tomar sus manos entre las suyas.

-¿Q-quieres salir por ahí?- pregunto ella con nerviosismo.

Bite asintió.

.

.

.

-Hacia mucho que no subíamos aquí- Dijo ella viendo las casas que se veían a lo lejos desde una de las ramas más altas de aquel enorme árbol.

-Desde que éramos pequeños-

-Corrección, desde que yo era pequeña- dijo con un tono amargo.

-¿Sucede algo?-

Ella hundió su rostro en sus rodillas que abrazaba con sus brazos y negó con la cabeza –No- respondió con voz quebradiza.

-Algo sucede, puedes decirme- Bite coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Un chico de la universidad me pidió salir con él en una cita-

El chico desvió la mirada –Deberías de salir con él-

Ella levanto la mirada -¡No!, Bite, yo quiero estar contigo-

Él la miro con sorpresa -¿E-en serio?-

-Sí, y yo sé que quieres lo mismo, hemos estado así todos estos años pero no nos atrevemos a ir más allá por la misma razón-

-Amelia…-

-Yo quiero estar contigo, daría lo que fuera por que pasara-

-Yo también-

-Ojala hubiera un modo- ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Bite.

-Creo que lo hay…- dijo en voz baja.

-¿EH?- exclamo ella -¿En serio?-

Bite asintió y se puso de pie –Nos vemos pronto-

-¿Qué?, ¿A dónde vas?-

-Tengo que hacer algo importante-

-¡Bite!, ¡Espera!- fue imposible detenerlo, ya se había ido volando.

.

.

.

El peliblanco se deslizo en silencio por el cuarto de sus padres, ellos no estaban ahí, saco de bajo de la cama la espada que estaba envuelta en un trozo de tela roja, se puso de pie y salió de ahí lo más rápido posible, se adentró en el bosque.

-¡Rumpelstiltskin!... ¡Quiero hacer el trato!- lo llamo gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

-Como quieras, es tu decisión- el hombre espelúznate apareció por detrás con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Segunda parte de la mini historia de Bite. Creo que hasta ahora se entiende bien, mas sin embargo olvide mencionar que publicaría esto en "Encuéntrame" y en "En otra vida", dos historias que se entrelazan junto con "El ratón y el niño de la luna".**

 **-Nina Castellan: hola, un gusto conocerte y que sigas mi historia. Suelo responder a los comentarios que me dejan cada uno de ustedes y por lo tanto te responderé.**

 **De antemano te agradezco mucho que leas mi historia y que te guste, "Encuéntrame" resulta ser mi historia favorita de las que he escrito ya que es la primera vez que pude desenvolverme a mi antojo creando nuevos personajes y una trama extensa.**

 **Find a Way es una de mis muchas inspiraciones para crear esta historia, también me he basado en Once Upon a Time, The guardians of childhood, mitología, etc.**

 **Por favor no te abstengas de comentarme tus opiniones, las tomo muy encuentra a la hora de escribir.**

 **La historia crossover de Dreamworks y Disney ya fue realizada y hace bastantito tiempo que la finalice, de hecho hasta tiene secuela, veras en total tengo las siguientes historias en mi perfil:**

 ***** **Queen and Frost, 72 días con ella, que es una historia simple, la primera que hice pero le guardo mucho cariño, y si te gusta lo empalagoso tal vez esta sea de tu agrado**

 ***Encuéntrame, que es la que has leído.**

 ***El ratón y el niño de la luna, un multicrossover de Disney y Dreamworks que muestra una historia tipo Romeo y Julieta con una historia de trasfondo más profunda.**

 ***La secuela de la anterior historia, la única que he realizado y no me salió como esperaba, más sin embargo es necesaria para poder comprender la historia que realice después**

 ***En otra vida, mi más reciente historia, ya ha finalizado, esta es mucho más profunda que las demás ya que en esta historia se hacen revelaciones increíbles en las cuales nos enteramos que las demás historias se relacionan unas con otras para crear un pequeño universo tipo DC o MARVEL, pero sin dejar de lado la trama principal de esa historia que es bastante tierna y trate de apegare lo mejor posible para que concordara con las películas.**

 **Nuevamente, gracias por leer y comentar, me hace muy feliz y si decides pasar a leer el resto de mis historias estaré aquí para leer tus comentarios, responder tus dudas, etc. Esperando que te guste aún más.**

 **Por cierto, próximamente vendrá un especial de Halloween en el cual actualizare todas mis historias con un capítulo de "terror", y comenzare con mi siguiente historia, la madre de todas estas, la que explica y le da sentido a todo lo que he escrito.**

 **PD: lamento si en algunas partes llego a causarte dolor de cabeza por la enredadera de información.**


	33. El ser oscuro

**El ser oscuro**

-¡Rumpelstiltskin!... ¡Quiero hacer el trato!- lo llamo gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

-Como quieras, es tu decisión- el hombre espelúznate apareció por detrás con una sonrisa.

-Pero primero quiero mi parte del trato- El hombre saco de su manga un frasco con un líquido morado.

-Aquí esta- Bite lo tomo.

-Toma…- con manos temblorosas le entrego la espada.

-Descuida, no pienso dañar a nadie, solo la necesito para cobrar algo que me deben- Bite no dijo nada mas –Como sea, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo-

.

.

.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el mundo de "En otra vida"**

-¡Suéltame!- Elsa se liberó del agarre del hombre, estiro su mano y le lanzo un rayo de hielo, pero Manny lo desvió haciendo que se impactara en otra dirección… desafortunadamente el rayo termino golpeando a un pobre hombre que se resguardaba entre la multitud.

El cuerpo del hombre se convirtió en hielo puro, las personas dirigieron sus miradas a donde estaba Elsa.

-¡Llamen a la policía!, fue ella- Grito alguien.

-Un monstruo-

-Nos hará daño-

-¡No, se equivocan!... yo no quería- Elsa comenzó a entrar en pánico.

-¡Hay que atraparla!- Con esto Elsa se echó a correr desapareciendo entre los escombros

Serafina y Manny solo la vieron alejarse -¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto Serafina.

-¿La dejaremos sola?-

-Estará bien, alguien más vendrá a ayudarla-

-Okey…-

-Diablos… esos niños- Serafina desencajo un pedazo de hielo que estaba incrustado en su brazo.

-Creo que los subestimamos-

-Estaremos como nuevos en una media hora… aun así, duele-

-El otro portal está listo- Dijo Madre Naturaleza.

-Aguarden ahí…- Una voz burlona apareció.

-¡Tu!- Serafina grito al ver aparecer a Rumpel, el ser oscuro -¿Cómo te atreves a aparecerte así como así?-

-Se ven fatal- El hombre rio al verlos cubiertos de heridas –Deberían ponerse un poco de grasa de duende, es bueno para cicatrizar-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Odio aparecerme en los momentos más inoportunos pero… he venido a recoger mi pago- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Crees que después de romper el sello que tenía ella te voy a pagar?-

-No lo tomes como algo personal… sabes que solo busco tratos-

-¡Me rehusó a perdonarte esta!-

Rumpel comenzó a reír nerviosamente –Lamento escuchar eso… pero tienes que pagarme, si no lo haces, cosas malas te pasarán-

-Un momento- Manny se acercó con el hombre de piel escamoso –El trato que hiciste con Sefi **(Es el diminutivo que usa para llamar a Serafina)** era que cuando Elsa tuviera un hijo se volvería inmortal-

-Sí, ese es el trato que hicimos hacer varios siglos atrás- **/Si no recuerdan de donde salió este trato, revisen el capítulo 14 "El paso número cinco" de la historia "En otra vida"/**

-Eso quiere decir que Elsa está esperando un hijo-

-Sí, obviamente solo tiene pocas semanas pero el bebé está ahí… y para poder cumplir con su deseo necesito cobrar antes de que el crio nazca-

El Hombre de la Luna y Serafina se miraron –Que desafortunado… si hubiéramos tenido unos meses más nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto- dijo Manny.

-Sí- Ella miro a Rumpel -…¿Cuál es el costo?-

-Un poco de sangre-

-¿Mia?-

Él negó con la cabeza –De Jack-

-¿Cómo lo harás?-

-Con esto- Rumpel saco la misma espada que Bite le había entregado, de esta espada corria un poco de sangre.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?- Pregunto Manny –La última vez que vimos el Excalibur fue en el otro mundo- **/Excalibur: mítica espada que es considerada la más poderosa del mundo… para quienes leyeron mi historia "Encuéntrame", sabrán que esta espada es capaz de dañar o matar a un inmortal/**

-Ahhh sí, que buenos tiempos- Él suspiro recordando –La obtuve como pago de un pequeño trabajo que realice para tu querido nieto- **/Bite le entrego la espada a cambio de una posición de inmortalidad/**

-¿Qué clase de trabajo?-

-No puedo decirlo… en fin, ¿Dónde está Jack?-

-Lo envié al otro lugar-

-¿A dónde?, seguro podré llegar ahí sin problemas-

-Al limbo- Dijo la pareja al mismo tiempo.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Volviendo al mundo de "Encuéntrame"**

Bite entro en la cabaña que era su hogar y al entrar pudo percatarse de que el lugar estaba hecho un desastre.

-¡No está por ninguna parte!- Era la voz de su padre, Jack Frost.

-¿Seguro que no está en la alacena?, ahí estaba la última vez que la perdiste- Esa era la voz de su madre, Elsa de Frost. Ambas voces provenían de la segunda planta.

-No, esta vez yo no la perdí- Bite vio a su padre dar un brinco desde el segundo piso, su madre lo siguió bajando por las escaleras.

-¡Bite!- Grito Jack al ver al chico -¿Dónde estabas?-

-Con Amelia- mintió.

Él lo miro de reojo –Mientes, ¿Dónde está la espada?-

-¡No estoy mintiendo!-

-¡La tomaste!-

-Jack, calma- Elsa lo tranquilizo -¿Por qué habría de tomar él la espada?-

-Lo ha hecho antes, lo hizo hace unos días… tengo un presentimiento-

-¡Pero no sabes si eso es así!- Elsa le grito.

-¡Lo conozco aún más que tú!-

-¿Insinúas que no conozco a mi hijo?- Ambos habían comenzado una pelea enfrente de Bite.

-¡Yo la tome!- Admitió finalmente el chico.

Sus padres se callaron y lo miraron sorprendidos -¿Por qué?- le pregunto con calma Jack.

-Para obtener esto…- de sus bolsillos saco el frasco que le había dado el ser oscuro.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Una posición de inmortalidad- Jack y Elsa se vieron uno al otro.

-Imposible- Dijo ella.

-Claro que es posible- La voz de Afi apareció tras de ellos.

-¿Eh?- exclamaron los otros tres al mismo tiempo.

-¿Te la dio Rumpelstiltskin, verdad?- Bite asintió lentamente.

-Ese hombre es un mito- dijo Jack.

El ángel negó con la cabeza –El ser oscuro, Rumpelstiltskin, es muy real-

-¿Rumpel-que?- Pregunto Elsa confundida.

-Rumpel-stilt-skin… es el nombre de uno de los seres más poderosos del universo entero, es tan poderoso como Serafina o El hombre de la Luna… lo suficiente para poder conceder inmortalidad o mortalidad a cuantos les plazca-

-Es verdad, el me lo dijo, yo lo vi-

-Ese ser solo se le aparece a aquellos con los que puede hacer tratos, tratos que lo beneficien-

-¿Y le diste el Excalibur a cambio de eso?- Bite sin ver a la cara a su padre asintió.

-Yo fui egoísta… perdón- su voz era ronca.

-Está bien, lo entiendo- Jack sonrió con calidez.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos -¿Lo entiendes?- pregunto el chico.

-Claro, yo también estuve en tu misma situación, ¿recuerdas?- paso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Elsa –No me gustaría que pasaras por lo que nosotros pasamos, así que estoy feliz de que tengas la solución que te ayudara a estar con Amelia-

Los ojos de Bite se llenaron de agua ante tal gesto conmovedor –Pero la espada…-

-La volveremos a recuperar, no te preocupes- le dijo con una voz tranquilizadora.

-Gracias-

-Solo espero que tus abuelos se lo tomen a bien- Dijo Elsa preocupada.

-No tienen por qué enterarse- Jack se encogió de hombros.

En realidad los tiempos interesantes ya se encontraban merodeando por ahí…

.

.

.

* * *

 **Aquí vemos como se relacionan ambas historias y como se ubican en el tiempo cronológico, lo que pasa en "Encuentrame" y lo que pasa en "En otra vida", se relaciona.**

 **-Yuya: lamento por seguir escribiendo esta historia, pero tengo que terminarla pronto, ya que no he comenzado a escribir lo del especial de Halloween DX**

 **Solo escribiré un capítulo más, si te gustaría sugerirme algo o una idea de cómo es que puede terminar esto mándame un mensaje privado y me cuentas y yo te cuento de mis ideas :3**


	34. Interesante

**Interesante**

-Claro, yo también estuve en tu misma situación, ¿recuerdas?- paso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Elsa –No me gustaría que pasaras por lo que nosotros pasamos, así que estoy feliz de que tengas la solución que te ayudara a estar con Amelia-

Los ojos de Bite se llenaron de agua ante tal gesto conmovedor –Pero la espada…-

-La volveremos a recuperar, no te preocupes- le dijo con una voz tranquilizadora.

-Gracias-

-Solo espero que tus abuelos se lo tomen a bien- Dijo Elsa preocupada.

-No tienen por qué enterarse- Jack se encogió de hombros.

-Demasiado tarde- dijo una voz masculina muy familiar.

-¿Manny?- exclamaron todos.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta de lo que paso… me gustaría hablar con Bite a solas- El hombre de la Luna miro al chico.

-Lo siento Bite, pero te las arreglaras solas- Jack tomo a Elsa de la muñeca y a Afi de una de sus alas y los arrastro hasta afuera.

-¿Me tiene miedo?- Manny se preguntó confundido.

-Cualquier hijo le tiene miedo a su padre… o abuelo- sonrió nerviosamente.

-Bite…- Manny estuvo a punto de estallar en cólera pero una pequeña voz en su cabeza le dijo algo muy importante, "no cometas el mismo error otra vez" -¿Por qué le diste la espada?- su voz era calmada.

-Para obtener una pócima de inmortalidad a cambio-

-¿Para Amelia?- El chico asintió –Bite, eso me parece bien, tienes derecho a estar con quien tú quieres-

-¿En serio?- pregunto confundido.

-Sí y no estoy enojado por lo que hiciste… pero me temo que tus actos tienen consecuencias-

Bite golpeo su puño contra la pared –No debí de haberle dado eso, él no era de fiar-

-No te preocupes, el no hará nada malo con esa espada… somos nosotros quienes hicimos algo, esa espada solo interfirió con nuestros planes-

-¿Tú y la abuela estaban haciendo algo malo?-

-No sé si malo… pero necesario para salvar a unas personas que apreciamos mucho-

-Oh… perdón-

-No pasa nada, nos la arreglaremos solos-

Bite suspiro –Si hay algo que pueda hacer para enmendar lo que hice, por favor, dímelo-

Manny sonrió –Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta-

* * *

.

.

.

-Wow, no puedo creer que todo haya resultado tan bien- dijo Amelia sentada junto a Bite en el pórtico de su casa.

-Ni yo…-

-Tenemos la solución, Bite- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Sí- él también le sonrió –pero… algo me dice que no debemos usarla ahora-

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué no?-

-Ambos sentimos cosas fuertes el uno por el otro… más sin embargo esto no es como hacerse un corte de cabello, la inmortalidad es permanente e irreversible-

-Ya veo lo que tratas de decir…-

-Sí, quiero que si vas a tomar esto sea porque estas segura de que no te arrepentirás-

-Supongo que sería lo más sensato, además tengo que pensar en mis padres y eso- Bite tomo la mano de la chica.

-Entonces esperemos-

Ella asintió –Bite…- Ella se inclinó sobre el peliblanco plantándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el mundo del ratón y el niño de la luna…**

-Sí las cosas no salen bien, seré yo el que pagara el precio… Hay algo que no va bien- dijo Manny

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Tú me entiendes Meme, ¿has sentido la anomalía? ¿No es así?- El pequeño hombre de arena asintió

-No sé como pero… Jack, el de otro mundo, ha descubierto como comunicarse con este mundo y ha intentado intervenir-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Zeus

-Su caso esta inconcluso, creo que es de los que más ha sufrido, ha entrado en pánico y cree que no la recuperara-

-Entonces pon a un interventor-

-Eso hare y se exactamente a quien poner…-

.

.

.

* * *

El joven Bite se encontraba volando por los cielos de Europa llevando el invierno, cuando se encontró con el mismísimo Manny, quien estaba parado sobre un tejado.

Bite al verlo bajo la velocidad y aterrizo –Hola, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-Vine a buscarte-

-¿Eh?-

-"Si hay algo que pueda hacer para enmendar lo que hice, por favor, dímelo"…-

-¿Qué?-

-Eso fue lo que me dijiste sobre el exaclibur-

-Oh… ¿me necesitas?-

Manny asintió –Sí y ahora mismo, tienes que venir conmigo, no hay tiempo-

-Espera… ¿A dónde?-

-A un lugar muy, muy lejos de aquí- sobre el tejado se empezaron a formar grietas que se iluminaron una resplandeciente luz blanca como la luna.

-¡Que es eso!-

-Un portal… entra-

-Pero, mamá y el viejo se preocuparan…-

-No te preocupes, estarán bien- Lo tranquilizo –ademas dijiste que me ayudarías-

-Antes de entrar… ¿a qué debo ayudarte?-

-A detener a detener al clon de tu padre en otra dimensión-

Los ojos de Bite se abrieron como platos.


	35. Decisiones

**Decisiones**

El portal se abrió y de este salió Olaf y tras de él Amelia, quien corrió hacia Elsa.

-¿Bite?, ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto jadeando.

-Salió hace tres semanas, se suponía que iba a llevar el invierno por dos días y regresaría, pero desde entonces…-

-Oh, Bite- La chica cubrió sus ojos con sus delicadas manos.

-No te preocupes, Jack convoco a los guardianes y todo el mundo lo está buscando- Elsa la consoló –Justo ahora iré a buscarlo por el bosque-

-Déjeme ayudarla, señora Frost-

-Las temperaturas más adentro son muy bajas, ningún mortal podría soportarlas-

-Quiero ayudar-

Elsa se quitó su capa de piel blanca y cubrió a la chica con esta –Okey, pero solo un rato-

.

.

.

* * *

 **En el mundo del ratón y el niño de la luna**

Bite se encontró a sí mismo en una ciudad desconocida para él -¿Dónde estamos?-

-En un mundo diferente al que conoces- respondió Manny.

-¿Un mundo diferente?-

-Sí…. Veras, hay un montón de cosas que no sabes, que muchos no saben-

-¿Qué cosas?-

.

.

.

-Ahora que sabes toda la verdad, cuento contigo para que todo salga bien-

Bite estaba impactado, era mucha información… se sentía como cuando tragabas una pastilla grande y esta se quedaba atorada en tu garganta, esa sensación horrible –Abuelo… no creo poder hacer esto-

-No te preocupes, no es tu padre verdadero, es un clon-

-Aun así, todo esto de los otros mundos… sí que es otra onda-

-Lamento meterte en todo esto pero no tenía a quien más recurrir-

-¿Por qué no se lo pediste a papá?-

-Creo que es bastante obvio… ni tu padre, ni tu madre, ni nadie más puede enterarse de todo lo que te acabo de contar, si se enteraran intentarían hacer una locura y ya bastante tengo con las locuras de este clon-

-Okey, lo intentare-

.

.

.

Bite tomo con firmeza su cayado mientras Manny se encargaba de crear aquel portal nuevamente, él se sentía inseguro de sí mismo, de fallar y no poder lograr su objetivo.

-No lo olvides, el mundo de los sueños es fácil de alterar solo tienes que lograr que el sueño acabe y el clon será expulsado de ahí… ya tengo el portal que los llevara al otro lugar, ten cuidado-

-Abuelo, ¿y si fallo?-

-Sé que lo harás bien Bite-

.

.

.

Bite se encontró así mismo en la obscuridad, en un lugar rodeado de espejos, ahí en medio pudo verlo.

-¿Papá?- Negó la cabeza para sí mismo –Son solo clones, no es él-

-¡Idiota!- El reflejo de todos los espejos reacciono gritando y golpeando la nada, como si estuvieran atrapados

-Eres tú- Dijo el clon.

-¡Cómo pudiste!, te dije que te alejaras- Aquel ser se veía desesperado.

-¿Qué hice?-

-¡Ella morirá!, nos has condenado- como si se hubiera roto la barrera que los separara su reflejo logro sacar una mano y alcanzarlo.

-¿No lo entiendes?- Jack lo miro confundido -¡Jamás estaré con ella por tu culpa!-

Bite frunció el ceño, su mision era impedir que el clon de su padre que estaba en el espejo le contara la verdad a otro clon.

Con firmeza sostuvo su cayado y lo hizo brillar -¡Suficiente!- Bite logro colarse dentro de los espejos, haciendo que su reflejo estuviera por todos lados, ambos clones de su padre se quedaron atónitos.

-¿Quién eres?- Tanto el reflejo como Jack preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-No puedes intervenir- Dijo Bite moviendo el cayado mientras recordaba el consejo que le había dado su abuelo.

-¡Espera!-El clon del espejo se vio obligado a estar detrás de aquella barrera otra vez -¡No!- entro en pánico al ver que estaba desapareciendo.

-¡Mi hijo también morirá!- El reflejo golpeo por última vez el espejo quebrándolo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **En el borde del infierno**

Bite Frost abrió los ojos para encontrarse bajo un cielo estrellado y un alrededor lleno de neblina –Este debía ser el lugar el cual su abuelo dijo que debía mantener al clon ocupado hasta que él terminara de hacer los conjuros para atraparlo.

-El limbo… ese maldito me saco- Bite pudo escuchar al clon del espejo quien estaba frente a él de espaldas –Al menos puedo moverme-

-Sabes… no deberías hablar así de mi- Dijo Bite, el clon se dio media vuelta encontrándose cara a cara con él.

-Ese eso es mío- señalo el cayado que Bite llevaba en las manos.

-Sí… ten, te lo regreso- le lanzo el cayado que Manny le había dado –al fin y al cabo, tengo uno- saco otro cayado, SU cayado.

-¿Es una copia?- pregunto el clon confundido.

Bite rio –No, ¿acaso el cayado del otro tu era una copia?-

-No, ese era real… espera, ¿dices que ese es de otro mundo?-

-Sí… es de otro de los muchos mundos-

El clon de su padre arrugo los labios y levanto su cayado listo para atacar -¿Quién eres?-

-Mi nombre es Bite, Frost Bite-

-Frost Bite, ¿Cómo en inglés?, que nombre más tonto-

-Claro que es tonto, después de todo tú me lo pusiste- dijo con cierta ironía.

El otro peliblanco abrió los ojos -¡Nunca te he visto en mi vida!-

-Aun no lo has hecho- Bite sonrió con malicia –pero pronto lo harás-

-No lo entiendo- Jack golpeo el suelo con su cayado creando una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes?... yo soy tu hijo- En realidad, Bite no estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

Jack se quedó paralizado -¿T-tanto tiempo ha pasado?-

-No, no soy tu hijo en este mundo… en otro mundo si-

-¿Y por qué me has traído aquí?... ¿te mandaron Manny y Serafina?- este clon era demasiado parecido a su padre.

Bite asintió -¿Qué no lo sabes?, lo que has hecho es una grave violación a las leyes-

-Soy capaz de volver… no solo a ese mundo, iré a cualquier otro-

-Sí, hubieras impedido que terminan juntos ese mundo hubiera sido destruido- el chico de catorce años gruño.

-…No me importa, iré a otros mundos, los destruiré yo mismo si es necesario… lo hare hasta que ellos me dejen regresar al lado de ella-

"Tal vez se parece físicamente, pero este no es mi padre… él no pensaría así jamás", pensó Bite, suspiro y sonrió –Entonces me temo que tendré que patearte el trasero, eso hago siempre pero ahora será diferente… ya que no eres mi padre verdadero entonces no tendré que preocuparme por lastimarte-

-Dudo mucho que puedas derrotarme-

-¿Quieres probarlo… anciano?-

Jack lanzo un potente rayo de hielo hacia el chico, este no trato de esquivarlo, solo extendió su mano.

-¿Qué?- Jack quedo pasmado al ver al adolecente sostener el rayo con sus manos. Bite con una sonrisa lo lanzo de regreso a Jack quien no pudo detenerlo.

El golpe lo mando volando varios metros –Te lo dije, te estás haciendo viejo- Sonrió con arrogancia.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- pregunto el clon quien estaba inerte en el suelo

-¿Puedes viajar entre mundos pero no hacer eso?, que tonto- él rio.

-No puedo moverme-

-No, era un rayo poderoso, si me hubiera golpeado a mi entonces me hubiera pasado lo mismo- Bite comenzó a alejarse –Esto ya le habrá dado el tiempo suficiente al abuelo y a la abuela para sellar todas las salidas, tienes que esperarlos aquí-

-Era una trampa… ¡Maldito!- Bite trago saliva nervioso, por un lado se sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, pero…

Bite lo miro –Lo siento, solo estoy les estoy pagando un precio- El suelo volvió a agrietarse y el sello de Serafina apareció –A decir verdad, tu eres muy poderoso, ni mi padre, el de mi mundo, puede viajar entre mundos… es una lástima- Con estas palabras el adolecente desapareció en una onda de luz y sonido.

.

.

.

* * *

 **De regreso en el mundo de Encuéntrame**

Bite aterrizo frente al pórtico de su casa, ahí estaba reunida toda una legendaria congregación de amigos y conocidos de la familia Frost.

-Jack- Elsa sacudió a su marido -¡Regreso!-

Jack y los demás incrédulos voltearon sus cabezas hacia donde estaba Bite, Jack fue el primero en abalanzarse sobre el chico tomándolo por los hombros.

Su padre lo miro fijamente, Bite trago saliva al sentir esa rara sensación después de lo que había vivido los últimos días.

"Creo que es bastante obvio… ni tu padre, ni tu madre, ni nadie más puede enterarse de todo lo que te acabo de contar, si se enteraran intentarían hacer una locura y ya bastante tengo con las locuras de este clon", Bite recordó las palabras de Manny.

Bite se esforzó y sonrió –Lo siento, el abuelo me distrajo-

-¿El hombre de la luna?- Jack pregunto extrañado -¿Por qué no nos dijo nada?-

-Pues… es algo así como un secreto entre los dos-

Jack lo miro extrañado al principio pero después sonrió -¿Te toco vivir en tiempos interesantes?-

El chico hizo algo que no solía hacer, le dio un gran abrazo a su padre.

.

.

.

-Así que eso paso- Amelia tomo la mano de Bite acariciándola.

-¿Una locura, no?- él suspiro.

-Sí- Amelia lo imito –ahora que se esto… no puedo evitar sentirme muy triste-

-Quisiera poder ayudar- Dijo Bite.

-Creo que está muy lejos de nuestro alcance-

-Así es-

-Bite, quiero hacerlo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Estar contigo-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Nunca había estado tan segura de algo en mi vida-


	36. Selene

En el principio, después de Gea, cosas grandes sucedieron cosas sorprendentes, como el nacimiento de Cronos y Rea, seres supremos, padres de dioses como Zeus, Hades y Poseidón.

En esos tiempos los miles y millones de universos fueron creados por cada dios, hubo una diosa en particular, Selene, quien fue la creadora del primer mundo.

Este mundo fue denominado como el original, el molde del resto de los mundos creados. Se establecieron reglas:

-De los seres, ya sean mortales e inmortales, que nazcan en este mundo se crearan copias o clones de estos para el resto de los mundos.

-Estos clones podrán tener pequeñas diferencias, físicas, de personalidad, relaciones con otras personas, etc; pero sus almas serán las mismas.

-Los seres supremos y los hijos de estos serán los únicos que no tendrán clones, estos serán los únicos.

-El destino que se forjen los seres que nazcan en Selene, es el destino que los perseguirá a otros mundos, ese destino no se podrá alterar o modificar para nada, ya que las consecuencias podrían ser fatales… es algo inevitable.

Selene, la creadora y en quien su honor lleva su nombre este mundo, desapareció, años después fue reemplazada por el Hombre de la Luna, un misterioso ser quien apareció de la nada el único dios que surgió de la nada.

* * *

Okey esta es la presentación de la nueva historia, Selene, la cual mostrara el comienzo de todo y por lo tanto cualquiera que la lea podrá seguir el ritmo, por lo cual espero llegar a más gente.

Esta historia mostrara un mundo, llamado Selene, en el cual existen ciertas leyes o principios y se mostrara la historia de amor entre Jokul Frosti (Jack Frost) y Elisa (Elsa), situada en un ambiente fantástico/antiguo.

En esta historia es un mundo de fantasía en donde todo puede suceder, sobre todo una historia de amor prohibido.

Aun está en proceso de escribirse por lo cual tardare un poco en publicarla.

Niko: gracias por volver después de tanto tiempo, gracias.

Yuya: gracias a ti también por seguirme aun, olvide decir que lo último que subí era el fin de la mini historia de Bite DX perdón, ahora continuare con la nueva historia, pero muchas muchas gracias por tu ayuda.


	37. Nota del autor

Para: Denisse, aquí está la larga respuesta a tu pregunta, ya que no pude enviarte mensaje privado, de todas formas necesitaba escribir esto en algún momento.

Hola estimados lectores, me encuentro aquí hoy, posteando este pequeño mensaje en el cual me gustaría contarles un poco sobre mí y lo que escribo.

Soy una persona que no le agrada mucho los animes, pero los pocos que me gustan son mi fascinación, los podría ver una y otra vez. Particularmente soy ultramega fanática de las historias de las CLAMP, dibujantes de mangas, reconocidas por ser las creadoras de Cardcaptor Sakura, las guerreras mágicas, chobits, xxxHOLiC; estoy segura que algunos de ustedes les puede sonar estos animes que a algunos nos tocó ver y son parte de nuestra infancia.

¿Pero porque hablo tanto de esto?, pues para aclararles que lo que escribo esta completamente basado en ellas y sus obras.

He escrito un total de cinco historias, las cuales pueden encontrar en mi perfil y estas son:

-El ratón y el niño de la luna (la cual tiene una secuela con el mismo título, pero se cuentan como historias separadas)

-Encuéntrame

-En otra vida

-Queen and Frost, 72 días con ella

Estas cinco historias están enlazadas unas con otras (a excepción de Queen and Frost, 72 días con ella, esta es una historia paralela, aunque existen referencias de esta en otras historias).

Para poder entender el hilo de todo este embrollo que he creado por aquí es recomendable leer por orden cronológico.

La primera historia, la cual da la explicación de todo aun no la he escrito completamente, pero está en proceso y yo creo que pronto comenzare a publicar, consta de aproximadamente 14 o 15 capítulos (mucho menos de los que suelo escribir, pero son capítulos largos), hasta ahora solo tengo mi borrador y un capitulo ya listo (si, sé que suena muy poco, pero para mí es mucho), entonces el orden cronológico de mis historias es el siguiente:

-Selene (la historia que aún no he terminado de escribir pero pronto la subiré), esta historia está situado en un mundo de fantasía en el cual se introduce una trágica y terrible historia de amor al más puro estilo de Romeo y Julieta. (No estoy spoileando, desde un principio he dicho en mis otras historias que en esta, Jack y Elsa, junto con su hijo, mueren), pero lo interesante de esta historia no es el final, si no que narra los acontecimientos que dieron lugar al resto de las historias y aclara un montón por qué hay mundos paralelos y clones, etc.

\- Queen and Frost, 72 días con ella. Ya dije que esta es una historia paralela pero ayuda mucho a introducirse poco a poco ya que de esta historia se hacen referencias en otras historias y hay un personaje que se presenta por primera vez aquí (además de que aquí aparece el primer crossover multiple de Disney y Dreamworks, lo sirve un poco para entender otra historia)

-Encuéntrame, Anna en un intento por ayudar a su hermana a averiguar de dónde provienen sus poderes invoca al espíritu del invierno con la esperanza de que pueda saber algo pero las cosas no resultan como lo esperaban, el espíritu resulta ser Jack Frost quien aparece en Arendelle, se forma un cuadrado amoroso y mientras en el mundo de Jack los niños dejan de creer en él y comienza a notarlo.

Esta es mi favorita, es la historia en donde por primera vez pude introducir a todos los personajes involucrados con la historia de Selene, de los cuales posteriormente subiré una descripción para que entiendan mejor sus papeles y relaciones con los demás.

Además de que es la que más se entrelaza con el resto de las historias, porque Bite es el único que conoce realmente todos los secretos que oculta el Hombre de la Luna (su abuelo) y la verdad que le oculta a Elsa y Jack.

\- El ratón y el niño de la luna, esta primera parte de una historia de dos partes, es la introducción a los universos múltiples y los clones (en ella he respondido muchas dudas y explicado gran parte de Selene).

Jack Frost y Elsa llegan a un pueblo en donde ser de la realeza o tener poderes es algo muy normal. Ambos asisten a diferentes escuelas Dreamworks y Disney. Todo comienza cuando por una broma la escuela de Dreamworks se incendia y ahora los estudiantes de ambas escuelas rivales tendrán que compartir la escuela, es aquí donde nuestros dos protagonistas se conocen.

Una historia bastante cómica con multicrossover de Disney y Dreamworks (por eso les recomendé leer Queen and Frost primero)

A continuación de esto se desarrolla la secuela, la cual pueden leer después de esta historia o leer primero otra historia llamada: En otra vida.

-En otra vida, por mucho, la historia más elaborada que he escrito y en la que más tiempo invertí, esta historia se ubica en cuatro tiempos y lugares: Burgess, Arendelle, el presente y en el limbo.

Es una historia oscura con algo de gore y depresiva, pero tiene un final feliz, confíen en mí.

.

.

Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que contarles por ahora, me gustaría que leyeran alguna de mis historias y que me dijeran que opinan de estas, me seria de mucha ayuda.

Así mismo espero poder comenzar pronto a publicar Selene, mi historia principal.

Nos vemos y felices fiestas a todos.


End file.
